Dracos Slave
by Yasa
Summary: [Chap 13 und 14 up]ab Teil 8 mit Spike Kain Tenoh Der dunkle Lord ist auferstanden und hat seine Anhänger zusammengerufen. Mit einem finsteren Ritual bindet er Harry an Draco, dass sein ärgster Rivale ihm nicht mehr gefährlich werden kann. slash
1. Der Vertrag

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle weiteren Charaktere gehören nicht uns. Wir sind nur die dummen die sie anschmachten dürfen *seufz*  
  
Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte setzt ein halbes Jahr nach dem vierten Band des Buches an.  
  
Inhalt: Der dunkle Lord ist auferstanden und hat seine Anhänger zusammen gerufen. Mit einem finsteren Ritual bindet er Harry an Draco, dass sein Ärgster Rivale ihm nicht mehr gefährlich werden kann.  
  
Hiemit möchte ich sicher stellen, dass diese Fanfic ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt von mir, Yasashii (Homepage: www.yasashii.de.vu) und Goodheart(Homepage: www.goodheart.de) ist.  
  
~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~  
  
*Dracos Slave*  
  
Teil 1  
  
Unbewusst strich sich Draco über seinen linken Arm, er spürte noch immer das ziehen des dunklen Males, doch es war eher ein sachtes ziepen in Gegensatz zu dem brennen was er bis vor ein paar Minuten gespürt hatte als zur Versammlung gerufen wurde. Draco hatte sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt. Seit drei Monaten war er Sechzehn und er hatte ein wirklich tolles Geschenk bekommen. 'Wirklich toll...' dachte er ironisch. Das Dunkle Mal hatte er geschenkt bekommen, genau um zwölf Uhr Mitternacht als der Tag seiner Geburt das Sechzehnte mal anbrach. Nun stand er still neben seinem Vater und hörte zu was zu bereden war. Er strahlte ebensolche Würde aus wie sein Vater es tat und sein Blick war kühl wie immer. Die Angst in ihm zeigte er nicht und er verbannte sie in die tiefsten Gefilde seines Ichs. Ja, er hatte Angst vor dem Dunklen Lord der wieder auferstanden war, aber wer hatte das nicht. Keiner um ihn herum kam ohne ein funken Angst, da keiner wusste was der Lord mit ihnen tun würde.  
  
Und es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Voldemort aus seinem Hinterzimmer stolziert und stellte sich an das Pult, musterte seine Jünger. "Oh meine Todesser. Diese Nacht hatte ich eine Eingebung wie wir endlich die Macht an uns reißen können. Wir alle wissen, wer uns..MICH noch davon abhält. Doch alle versuche meinen großen Feind, Harry Potter, auszuschalten schlug wie ihr wisst fehl. Doch nun hatte ich Vision, wie wir es schaffen können. Warum die Magie und das Leben des Jungen ausschallten? Warum nicht zu einem der unsrigen machen?" "Aber Lord...er wird sich uns niemals anschließen" warf jemand aus den hinteren Rängen ein. "DAS WEIß ICH SELBST" fauchte Voldemort zurück und räusperte sich dann. Ich habe den Aufenthaltsort Harry Potters ausfindig machen können. Er ist in der Muggelwelt bei seinen verwandten, sehr amüsante Kreaturen. Sie sind habgierig und geizig und scheinen ihren Neffen so sehr zu hassen wie ich. Deswegen werden wir Harry Potter von ihnen abkaufen. Sie werden bei dem richtigen Preis nicht lange zögern. Einer von euch, meine Kinder, wird ihn als Sklaven kaufen. Ich werde ihm einen bann auferlegen, sodass er sich seinem Herrn nicht widersetzen kann. So wird Harry Potter nichts mehr ausrichten können" Ein grelles Lachen durchschallte den Raum. "Also wer meldet sich freiwillig?"  
  
Oh ja, Harry Potter, das immerwährende leidige Thema. Draco hasst Harry seit dem ersten tag in Howards an dem er dessen Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hatte. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte er ihn immer wieder demütigen können, doch jetzt konnte er zum Zuge kommen und trat einfach vor. Sein Vater hob nur eine Braue, lächelte aber kühl, da er zu gut wusste wie sehr sein Sohn Harry Potter hasste. Draco ging weiter vor und kniete dann vor dem Pult nieder. Auch wenn es eine demütige Haltung war, so hatte er eine unbestrittene Würde die ihm keiner nehmen konnte. "Ich melde mich freiwellig My Lord Voldemort."  
  
Dieser zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte seinen neuesten Anhänger. "Bist du sicher das du Harry Potter als Sklaven halten und züchtigen kannst? Er darf dir nicht widerspenstig werden. Du musst ihn beherrschen können, dann wird er dir allein gehören. Bist du sicher, dass du das kannst, Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Dracos Lippen umspielte einen winzigen Moment ein lächeln. Es war aber ebenso schnell verschwunden wie es gekommen war und keiner hatte es sehen können, da er seinen Blick noch immer gesenkt hielt. Seine blauen Augen schimmerten auf als er Antwortete. Sein Stimme war kühl. "Ich hege schon lange den Wunsch ihn zu demütigen....Ihn zu beherrschen, My Lord." Seine Stimme wurde kühl wie Eis und wenn Voldemort seine Gedankenlesen würde, dann würde er nichts anderes als diesen Wunsch darin finden.  
  
"Gut, deine Worte klingen so hasserfüllt wie dein Wille ist. Du wirst deine Chance bekommen. Hier ist die Adresse. Geh hin und kaufe den Muggeln Potter ab, danach schaffst du ihn hierher, damit ich ihm den bann auferlegen kann." Damit reichte er Draco einen Zettel und drehte sich herum. "Ich erwarte dich morgen." Dann verließ er den Sitzungssaal. Das Treffen war beendet.  
  
~ + ~  
  
Ligusterweg Nummer 4..Genau dort hielt der protzige Wagen in dem Draco saß. Ein Muggel Auto. Er fühlte sich unwohl in diesen Ding und stieg aus. Sein Weißblondes Haar wehte ihm leicht ins Gesicht und er kämmte es sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung wieder hinter sein Ohr. Er musste kurz daran denken wie stolz sein Vater auf ihn war, ja er kam wohl ganz nach ihm und rümpfte ein wenig die wohlgeformte Nase als er sich entschloss auf dieses Merkwürdige kleine Muggelhaus zuzugehen. Das kleine Gartentor quietsche leise als er es öffnete und fiel mit einem leisen Knall ins Schloss zurück. Er ging weiter bis zur Haustür. Warum musste er auch die Tür nutzen, er währe lieber auf 'normale' Art und weise ins Haus gekommen. Sein Finger fand nun den Weg auf die Türklingel und er drückte den kleinen Knopf herunter.  
  
"HAARRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" schrie Tante Petunia aus der Küche, wo sie mit ihrem dicken Mann und ihrem noch dickeren Sohn zu Frühstück aß. Harry wurde mittlerweile aus der Küche verbannt und musste im Flur essen. Er hasste sein Leben und die Hoffnung nach Hogwarts zurück zu können gab es nicht mehr. Nach dem Tod von Cedric Diggory hatte Dumbledor Hogwarts für keinen sicheren Ort mehr gehalten und die Schule vorübergehend geschlossen, sodass Harry jetzt seine Tage hier fristen musste. Ergeben erhob er sich vom Boden und schlurfte mit dem alten großen T-Shirt und der alten ausgewaschenen Jeans zur Tür und erstarrte als er Draco Malfoy gegenüber stand. "Wa-was willst du hier Malfoy?" zischte er wütend und zog die Augen zu schlitzen.  
  
Dracos Augen verengten sich ebenso ein wenig, er sah ihm jedoch direkt in die grünen Augen. Ein ganz klein wenig musste er aufsehen, was ihn wieder etwas ärgerte. Harry war größer und breiter geworden in der Zeit in der sie sich nicht gesehen hatten, doch das ließ er dann doch an sich abperln und sprach. "Ich wollte zu deinen ...Muggel.. Verwandten." Bei dem Worte Muggel wurde seine stimme doch deutlich etwas angewiderter. Er fühlte sich vor der Tür schon nicht wohl, er wollte gar nicht dran denken wie er sich da drin in diesem Muggelloch fühlen würde.  
  
"Was willst du von ihnen. Verzieh dich doch." fauchend trat Harry einen Schritt auf Draco zu und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Du wirst mit keinem von.." "HARRY" donnerte Onkel Vernon und zog den schlanken Jungen weg von der Tür, sodass dieser von der Wucht auf dem Boden landete und sich den Rücken rieb. "WER SIND SIE?" fragte Vernon weiter schreiend und musterte den fast weißhaarigen jungen Mann.  
  
'Oh Gott!' dachte Draco als er den fetten Muggel vor sich sah und der ihn auch noch ins Gesicht brüllte. Gut das währe noch zu ertragen, aber er hatte eine Serviette um den Hals gebunden, schwitze, das Gesicht war purpurrote und irgend etwas klebte ihm Schnauzbart. Draco wich einen schritt zurück. "Draco Malfoy ...Ich möchte mit ihnen ein sehr, sehr einträgliches Geschäft abwickeln." Er hob seine Hand, ließ sie dann aber doch sinken weil die Hand es Muggels nur so vor Fett triefte.  
  
"Oh ein Geschäft?" sofort wurde der dicke freundlich. "Um was geht es?" fragte er interessiert und machte eine einladende Armbewegung. "Kommen sie doch rein Mister Malfoy" Draco zögerte, dann ging er mit dem weitesten Bogen den er schaffte an dem fetten Onkel vorbei und trat wiederwillig ein und schritt mit kühlen Blick über den, noch immer am Boden hockenden, Harry hinweg. Eines stand fest, er würde das hier so schnell es nur ginge abwickeln und aus diesem Loch verschwinden...Harry würde natürlich mitkommen.  
  
~+~  
  
Es dauerte keine halbe Stunde da kam Vernon mit Draco aus dem Arbeitszimmer zurück, mit einem riesigen Aktenkoffer in der Hand. "Harry pack deine Sachen, auch dein dreckiges Viech oben und bring alles runter, und BEEIL DICH." Geschockt blickte Harry auf, erhob sich aus seiner Hocke. "W-warum?" "FRAG NICHT, MACH!" Unwillkürlich zusammenzuckend ging der Dunkelhaarige die Treppe nach oben und kramte all seine Zauberutensilien, sowie Kleidungsstücke zusammen und stopfte sie in eine alte, zerfetzte Tasche. Hedwigs Käfig nahm er in die Hand und eilte damit dann die Treppe hinab. Ungeduldig wartete er was weiter geschehen würde. Das Grinsen Dracos machte ihm das Warten auch nicht gerade einfacher. "SO mein lieber Harry", begann Vernon. "Wir haben dich Jahre lang behütet und durchgefüttert, sind an dir fast verarmt, darum denke ich das es unser gutes Recht ist dieses Geld nun zurück zu verlangen. Dieser freundliche Herr hier hat uns eins ehr großzügiges Angebot gemacht, das deine Schulden begleichen wird. Ab heute gehörtst du ihm." Vor Harrys Augen zerbrach alles, woran er je geglaubt hatte. Er konnte doch nicht mit Malfoy gehen..was ging hier vor. "DAS KANNST DU NICHT MACHEN" schrie er und handelte sich dafür eine schallende Ohrfeige ein, die ihn gegen die Wand schleuderte. "REDE NIE WIEDER SO MIT MIR UND JETZT VERSCHWINDE!" Mit Tränen in den Augenwinkeln, nahm Harry sein hab und gut an sich und blickte resignierend zu Draco hinüber.  
  
Wenn der Harry nicht so Hassen würde, dann täte er ihm echt leid, doch Draco hasste ihn nun mal und so schritt er kühl voran und so schnell es ging aus diesem widerlichen Haus mit den noch widerlicheren Muggeln darin. Draco hatte den Magischen vertrag in der Tasche, Harry konnte dank ihm nicht zurück und die Muggel konnten ihn auch nicht wieder zurück bekommen. Draco zweifelte auch sehr das die es auch wollten und so war er recht zufrieden. "Komm schon Potter... Du wirst erwartet.", trieb er Harry an und stieg schon mal in den großen Wagen.  
  
Harry platzierte seine Sachen auf der Rückbank und stieg in den Wagen, schnallte sich an und ließ den Kopf hängen. "Was willst du von mir Malfoy? Warum hast du mich gekauft?"  
  
"Das wirst du bald erfahren Potter." Antwortete Draco leise. Ansonsten schweig er die fahrt über und war froh als sie endlich die Muggel Welt verlassen hatte und vor einem großen alten Haus zum stehen kamen. Es war der Treffpunkt der Todesser und Harry wurde schon erwartet. Draco schwieg weiter als er und Harry das Haus betraten. Dann schwangen die großen Schweren Flügeltüren des Runden Saales auf in dem sich alle anderen schon versammelt hatten.  
  
Harry blickte sich außen unerreichbar, doch innen ängstlich und aufgeregt um. Die meisten der Gesicht kannte er nicht, doch die, die ihm, bekannt vorkamen waren unweigerlich Todesser. Sollte das etwas heißen..?? Doch das konnte nicht sein. Draco ein Todesser und öffentliche Versammlungen? Hatte Voldemort schon so schnell wieder seine Anhänger zurück?? Da-dann war die Gestalt in der schwarzen Kutte an dem Altar unweigerlich. "Nein.." Harry schüttelte wild den Kopf, taumelte Rückwärts. "Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeein" leise aufschreiend wirbelte Harry herum und stürmte auf den Ausgang zu. Alleine könnte er es nie mit so vielen Aufnehmen. Da half nur Flucht.  
  
Jedoch schlugen in dem Moment die Türen zu und einige der Todesser stellten sich in Harrys weg. Dessen Zauberstab hatte Draco ihm unbemerkt aus dem Hosenbund gestohlen und so konnte er sich damit auch nicht wehren. Der Blonde kam auf den dunklen Lord zu und kniete vor ihm, dann wurde Harry von zwei Todessern zum Altar zurückgezerrt und mit ziemlicher wucht draufgeworfen und festgehalten.  
  
"Nein lasst mich los" brüllend und strampelnd wehrte Harry sich mit Händen und Füßen, spuckte Voldemort ins Gesicht. "NIE WIRST DU MICH BESIEGEN!!!" schreiend blickte er zu Draco hinüber. "Elender Verräter. Und du warst mal ein Schüler Hogwarts" "SCHWEIG!!!" durchdrang die Stimme des Dunkeln Lords, der sich die Spucke aus dem Gesicht wischte. "Ich werde dich nicht besiegen müssen, denn in ein paar Minuten wirst du nur noch ein jämmerlicher kleiner Wurm sein, ohne Willen und Macht," lachend blickte Voldemort zu Draco und nickte ihn zu sich. "Ergreif seine Linke Hand" verlangte er und ließ die anderen Todesser Harrys rechte festhalten. "Oh Mächte er Dunkelheit ich rufe euch an" drohend hob die runzelige Hand den Zauberstab. "Verbinde diesen Herrn und seinen Sklaven mit dem Bann der Gezeiten. Nie wird sich der Sklave auflehnen können ohne bestraft zu werden. Der Hass des Herrns wird ihn töten wenn nötig und dieser Bann wird nimmermehr gelöst werden können. Sklave und Herr sind nun auf ewig vereint." Damit senkte er seinen Zauberstab auf Harry Rechte Handfläche und alles was zu hören war, war ein gellender Schrei, der die Nacht durchdrang....  
  
~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~  
  
So das war der erste Teil^^. Wir hoffen es hat eure Neugier auf den zweiten Part geweckt, der auch bald erscheinen wird. Wir freuen uns um ganz viele Reviews von euch *hoff* 


	2. Höllische Qualen

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle weiteren Charaktere gehören nicht uns. Wir sind nur die dummen die sie anschmachten dürfen *seufz*  
  
Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte setzt ein halbes Jahr nach dem vierten Band des Buches an.  
  
Inhalt: Der dunkle Lord ist auferstanden und hat seine Anhänger zusammen gerufen. Mit einem finsteren Ritual bindet er Harry an Draco, dass sein argster Rivale ihm nicht mehr gefährlich werden kann.  
  
Hiermit möchte ich sicher stellen, dass diese Fanfic ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt von mir, Yasashii (Homepage: www.yasashii.de.vu) und Goodheart(Homepage: www.goodheart.de) ist.  
  
~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~  
  
Danke für die lieben Reviews, die bis jetzt schon eingetrudelt sind. Wir freuen uns wirklich riesig Darüber und nutzen dies hier auch um noch einige Fragen zu beantworten, da wir nicht allen per Mail antworten können.  
  
Dann beginnen wir mal^^:  
  
@Eleonora: Darfst auch gespannt sein*gg*. Näheres verraten wir natürlich noch nicht, aber wir versichern dir, dass du dich nicht geirrt hast. Die beiden kommen ganz bestimmt noch zusammen. Iss schließlich slash.^.~ Dauert aber noch eine ganze Weile. Hoffentlich liest du trotzdem weiter mit.  
  
@ Tarivi: Nein das Harry einsteigt hat nichts mit dem Vertrag zu tun. Der magische Vertrag ist nur dazu da, dass die Dursleys Harry nicht zurück fordern können bzw. Harry nicht von sich aus zurück kann. Das Harry in das Auto gestiegen ist, war eher Verwirrung. Er wurde vor kurzem geschlagen und so ne Nachricht schockiert einen ja auch. Außerdem ist er neugierig was Draco von ihm will. Wir hätten es vielleicht besser erklären sollen. Ach und noch eins: Damit das noch mal klargestellt wird. DIE STORY WIRD VON ZWEI PERSONEN GESCHRIEBEN, NICHT VON EINER!! Ich (Yasashii) habe sie allerdings nur in meinem Namen gepostet.  
  
So und jetzt geht's los^^..  
  
~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~  
  
*Dracos Slave*  
  
Teil 2  
  
Draco musterte Harry genau. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte das Bewusstsein verloren als Voldemort ihm das Brandzeichen gesetzt hatte und lag nun auf dem Boden von Dracos Zimmer. Irgendwie sah er friedlich aus wie er so dalag, die Augen entspannt geschlossen, der Kopf leicht gedreht und das Haar hing ihm nicht in der Stirn. Er lag auf einem Fell und trug seinen Silbernen schlangenreif um den Hals. Draco musterte ihn schon die ganze Zeit. Worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen? Aber die Frage quälte ihn nicht lange. Er stand auf, griff ein Wasserglas und schüttete es Harry ins Gesicht. "Wach auf Potter!" er stand neben ihm und sah kühl auf ihn herab.  
  
Prustend kam Harry nach oben und blickte anklagend zu dem Wasserwerfer hinauf. Autsch was war das? Seine Hand brannte höllisch. Vorsichtig hob er sie an und starrte auf das Brandzeichen darin. Ein Totenkopf durch dessen Auge sich eine Schlange schlängelte. Das Zeichen der Todesser, doch bei genauem hinsehen erkannte er eine Kette die um den Hals des Tieres gelegt war. Was ging hier vor? Geschockt bemerkte er das er nichts weiter als eine kurze Hose trug. "Was hast du mit mir gemacht?" schrie er und sprang auf, fühlte wie wackelig seine Beine waren und sackte gleich wieder zusammen "Bas-tard."  
  
"Oh...Ich habe nichts mit dir gemacht. Der Lord war es, der dich an mich gebunden hat...Als mein Sklave... Mein Sklave auf ewig. Du kannst mir nichts anhaben, kannst nicht weglaufen, musst hier bei mir bleiben und gehorchen." Draco ging ein Stück auf und ab bei seinen Worten und setzte sich dann auf die Bettkante. Er trug eine engere Hose, weiche Stiefel und eine Art kurze Toga. Am Arm sah man das dunkle Mahl, es entstellte die bleiche Haut regelrecht. Seine Beine schlug er übereinander und er sah mit den kühlen klarblauen Augen auf seinen Sklaven.  
  
"Hah du machst Scherze. ICH und DEIN Sklave? Wie willst du mich dazu bringen?" lachte Harry und warf den Kopf zurück.  
  
Draco blieb gelassen, nur seine Blick schien noch kühler zu werden und dann konnte Harry einen kurzen brennenden Schmerz in der Handfläche fühlen, der aber gleich wieder abebbte. "Wenn du abhaust dann war das eben harmlos...Potter." Draco erhob sich wieder und durchmaß mit langsamen Schritten den Raum. Das einzige was bei ihm gewachsen zu sein schien waren seine Beine und die Nobles die er wie ein Mantel um sich trug. Mit ebensolchen schritten kam er wieder zurück und warf Harry eine schwarze Toga auf den Schoß. "Zieh die an."  
  
Harry starrte immer noch auf seine Handfläche, die leicht kribbelte und schleuderte die Toga in die Ecke. "Das war doch nur ein billiger Trick. Du kannst mich mal Malfoy. NICHTS werde ich für dich oder auf deinen Befehl hin tun. Meine Verwandten haben mir dich vielleicht verkauft, aber gehören werde ich dir nie." wütend riss Harry das Schlangenhalsband von seinem Hals und sackte kurz darauf wimmernd zusammen, als seine Handfläche erneut begann zu brennen, doch diesmal wesentlich schmerzvoller.  
  
"Denkst du wirklich das es ein Trick ist...Du bist dumm Potter... Voldemort selbst hat dir das Zeichen in die Hand gebrannt." Draco hockte sich vor Harry, noch immer war sein Gesicht kühl und zeigte kaum Regung. Wie immer eben, nur früher hatte er sich reizen lassen, was in zwischen nicht mehr wirklich bei ihm zog. "Heb die Toga auf und zieh sie an." befahl er erneut und noch immer ruhig.  
  
"Vergiss es. Da musst du mich schon in das Ding einschweißen" fauchte Harry und blickte den anderen finster an, kniff die Zähne zusammen, als der Schmerz zurück kam, immer stärker wurde. Draco würde ihn niemals brechen.  
  
"Gut, dann wehre dich weiter und leide. Solang du dich gegen meinen Willen stellst, schmerzt es und ich kann es nicht wirklich beeinflussen...Potter." Der Blonde erhob sich geschmeidig und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett. Nach kurzem Überlegen nahm er seinen Zauberstab, murmelte leise einen Spruch und der Halsreif erwachte zu Leben und schlängelte sich wieder an den Platz an dem er zuvor war, nämlich um den Hals von Harry und diesmal würde er ihn nicht abreißen können. "Wenn du die Toga nimmst hört es auf."  
  
"Niemals" presste Harry hervor und hob die Linke Hand an seinen Hals, versuchte die Schlange abzureißen, doch es gelang nicht. "Nimm es ab du Bastard. Ich werde nicht DEIN Zeichen Tragen. Das Zeichen eines Slytherins" widersprach er und wimmerte wieder auf. Warum tat das nur so weh? Warum hörte es nicht auf??  
  
"Rede doch mit der Schlange...Vielleicht geht sie dann.." erwiderte Draco spöttisch und jetzt zeigte sich ein kurzes Lächeln. "Soll ich es dir noch mal erklären? Ich dachte du bist so ein kluger Kopf, Potter. Hör auf dich zu wehren, dann hört es auf zu schmerzen."  
  
Harry wehrte sich mit all seiner Seele dagegen, doch der Schmerz wurde immer schlimmer. Das hatte er noch nie gefühlt. Nicht mal im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Es würde ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben. "Wa-was verlangst du?" fragte er schließlich leise und senkte den Kopf. Er hatte nachgegeben, gegen Draco verloren. Wie konnte er nur?  
  
Draco war sichtlich überrascht und doch fand er rasch wieder seinen ruhigen und kühlen Gesichtsausdruck. "Zieh die Toga an. ...Ich habe es schon gesagt Potter."  
  
Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich ein Kommentar zu verkneifen und griff nach der Toga, zog sie sich wortlos über und kniete sich dann vor das Bett. Wenigstens hatte der Schmerz aufgehört.  
  
Draco besah sich Harry, er sah wirklich gut aus in der schwarzen Toga, das musste er zugeben. Natürlich tat er das nicht laut, er hätte sich sonst wohl Blöße gegeben. "Ich sage ja es ist ganz simpel." Draco sah auf Harry herab. "Zieh mir die Stiefel aus Potter." Mit den Worten streckte er sein schlankes Bein zu Harry und wartete geduldig.  
  
"Kannst du das nicht selber Malfoy?", giftete Harry und spürte wieder das vertraute Brennen, doch diesmal würde er nicht wieder nachgeben. Draco die Stiefel ausziehen...so weit kam es wohl noch?  
  
Draco seufzte. "Ich dachte wir währen schon ein wenig weiter gekommen Potter." Er hielt noch immer sein Bein hin und wartete mehr als geduldig.  
  
"Es ist mir egal was du dachtest Malfoy" fauchte Harry und blickte direkt in Dracos Augen. "Wer zieht dir denn sonst die Stiefel aus? Dein holder Daddy??"  
  
Der Blonde hob eine der feinen Brauen, dann stieß er Harry mit dem Fuß gegen die Brust. Es war gerade so fest das er nach hinten kippte und nicht wirklich schmerzhaft. "Mit meinem Vater kannst du mich nicht reizen Potter."  
  
"Und du mich nicht mit ein paar Schmerzen brechen" gab Harry souverän zurück und grinste zu Draco hinauf, kniff die rechte Hand schmerzhaft zusammen, hoffte somit das Brennen zu mildern.  
  
"Das werden wir sehen Potter. ...Wir haben alle zeit, da du auf ewig gebunden bist.", erwiderte Draco kühl und lächelte. "Ich hatte es dir ziemlich übel genommen als du meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hast."  
  
"Oh bist du etwa gekränkt??" Harry machte ein mitleidiges Gesicht. "Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Ron oder Hermine nie verlangten, dass ich ihnen die Stiefel ausziehe."  
  
"Damals ist nicht heute Potter." Gab der Blonde zurück und lehnte sich ein wenig auf dem Bett zurück. Geschickt zog er sich einen der Stiefel aus indem er den anderen Fuß nutze und schleuderte ihn zu Harry. Ja, er war gekränkt gewesen und er war es noch immer, aber er würde den Teufel tun und es Harry unter die Nase reiben.  
  
Dieser duckte sich vor dem Stiefel und blickte zu Draco hinauf. "Siehst du wie schön du das ganz alleine machst."  
  
"Es ist ja noch einer da." Recht rasch kam Draco auf die Beine und drückte Harry mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. "Sei froh das ich mich gemeldet hab und nicht ein anderer Todesser."  
  
"Ich wäre froh wenn sich gar keiner gemeldet hätte.", entgegnete der etwas größere und sah geradeaus hinauf zu Draco, der über ihm thronte "Na was hast du jetzt mit mir vor großer Meister?"  
  
"Es hätte sich sicher einer gemeldet.", antwortete der Blonde und nahm seinen Fuß wieder von Harry weg. Er wusste nicht was er mit ihm machen wollte. Er war hier einfach reingeschliddert ohne einen Plan zu haben und hatte dem Lord glauben gemacht das er Harry so sehr hasste das er ihn auch brechen konnte. Aber er zweifelte leicht daran das er es schaffte und was dann? Daran wollte er nicht denken. Er war in seine Gedanken versunken ohne es zu bemerken und rieb sich den linken Unterarm.  
  
Harry schwieg und betrachtete Draco bei seinen Taten, richtete sich dann auf. "Wenn du keine Aufgaben hast, kann ich doch sicherlich in mein eigenes Zimmer gehen? Oder gibst du deinen Sklaven keine?"  
  
Draco zuckte fast zusammen bei der Stimme und wandte seinen Blick zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. "Erst den Stiefel ausziehen.", legte er fest und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel die in seinem recht kargen Zimmer standen. Er hob das Bein ein wenig und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Na schön wenn du mich danach endlich gehen lässt.", brummte Harry und zog Draco den zweiten Stiefel schnell und ohne Vorsicht vom Fuß, stellte ihn auf den Boden und erhob sich dann, wendete sich zum gehen und hielt an der Tür inne, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. "Welches Zimmer gehört mir?"  
  
Der Blonde blieb sitzen und sah Harry einen Moment an, bevor er hinter sich auf eine offene Tür zeigte. "Das da hinten. Sicher besser als das Loch in dem du bei den Muggeln gelebt hast.", erklärte er.  
  
Harry drehte sich zu Draco herum und sah auf die offene Tür, die wohl eine Verbindungstür war. "Oh beim Herrn persönlich, welche Ehre" rief er sarkastisch und ging ohne in weiteres Wort in sein eigenes Zimmer, schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Draco zuckte bei dem Knall zusammen. Mein Gott, er war auch nicht glücklich das sein Vater das Zimmer dahin gezaubert hatte, aber damit musste er nun leben, genau wie Harry. Er stand wieder auf und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Er lernte Daheim seit die Schule zu war und durch die ganzen Todesser hatte er sehr gute Lehrer, die ihn unterrichten konnten.  
  
Schweratmend lehnte Harry sich an die geschlossene Tür und rutschte daran hinab. Wie war er da nur hinein geraten? Ein Sklave...DRACOS Sklave!! Schluckend starrte er auf den Boden und öffnete dann seine Handfläche, betrachtete das Mal. Sie würden für immer verbunden sein und Harry würde ewig diese Schmerzen spüren, so hatte Draco es gesagt. Wieso nur passiertre ihm das? Verzweifelt ballte der ehemalige Gryffindor die Hände zu Fäusten und schlug auf den Boden. Er hatte sich vorhin wirklich zusammen nehmen müssen. Bald würde er nicht mehr wo stark sein und sich Draco kühl widersetzen können. Und erst recht nicht wenn die Schmerzen schlimmer wurden. Wie lange würde es also dauern?  
  
Der Blonde hörte das Geräusch als Harry an der Tür herabrutschte und stellte sich die gleich frage. 'Wie lange wird es wohl dauern?" Jedoch ging es bei ihm darum wie lang es dauern würde bis er Harrys Willen gebrochen hatte. Er vermutete lang, denn er wusste das der Grünäugige einen starken Willen hatte, ebenso wie er, Draco, und er würde schaffen, was er sich vornahm. Früher war er noch ein Kind und ebenso kindlich waren seine dummen Sticheleien gewesen. Doch das war vorbei. Er war mit einem Schlag erwachsen geworden als er das Dunkle Mal erhalten hatte. Gegen seinen Willen zwar, aber was hätte er sagen oder tun können? Nichts. Er wandte sich wieder seinen Hausarbeiten zu und lernte Zaubersprüche auswendig, die er können musste, wenn er abgefragt wurde. Er fragte sich nebenbei wie weit Harry war mit seiner Zaubererei, vermutete jedoch, dass es nicht weit sein konnte da er ja niemanden gehabt hatte, der es ihm beibringen konnte.  
  
Nach einer Weile erhob Harry sich schweigend und ging zu Hedwigs Käfig hinüber, sah das sich daran ein Schloss befand. "Hält man dich also auch gefangen...genau wie bei den Dursleys" wisperte er leise und lehnte die Stirn an die Gitterstäbe. Zwar war hier alles luxuriöser und vielleicht würde er etwas mehr zu essen bekommen, aber besser würde es ihm hier wohl kaum ergehen. Als Dracos Sklave würde er bestimmt auch nicht mehr nach Hogwarts dürfen -falls die Schule wieder eröffnet wurde- "Vorbei mit der Zauberei.", hauchte er und spürte eine Endgültigkeit, die ihm fast das Herz zerfraß.  
  
Draco seufzte, als er so ziemlich alle Sprüche in seinem Kopf hatte und überlegte einen Moment. Er würde sie sicher noch zeigen müssen, simples aufsagen der Sprüche war nicht und so schweifte sein Blick zu Harrys Tür. Eine Braue hob sich als ihm ein Gedanken kam und so stand er auf, nahm seinen Zauberstab und ging zur Tür. Er klopfte nur kurz und trat dann einfach ein. "Ich brauch dich mal Potter."  
  
Harry schrak leicht zusammen und wischte sich die kleinen Tränen weg, schluckte den Frust herunter. "Was willst du Malfoy? Soll ich dir vielleicht die Socken ausziehen?" fragte er sarkastisch und drehte sich erst wieder herum als er sich sicher war, dass keine Anzeichen der Trauer mehr in seinem Gesicht zu sehen waren.  
  
Aber Draco war ja nicht blind, sah die geröteten Augen, zeigte aber sonst keine sonderliche Regung. Vielleicht würde es ja doch nicht so lange dauern, wie er es gedacht hatte. "Du kannst mir bei den Hausaufgaben helfen....Potter." seine Stimme schnarrte ganz leicht, fast ein wenig wie früher als er noch in der Schule war. "Ich muss ein paar Sprüche an dir testen.", erklärte er knapp und man sah ihm an das es ihm mehr als nur ernst war.  
  
"Sprüche an mir testen? Hast du keine andere Verwendung mehr für mich., dass du mich mit deinem Pfuschfingern wegzaubern willst?" grinste Harry und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.  
  
"Wer sagt denn was von wegzaubern?" antwortete Draco kühl. Die Gelegenheit war gut um einen der Sprüche zu probieren und so murmelte er einen und zeigte mit den Zauberstab auf Harry. Diesem wuchsen auf etwas schmerzhafte Art ein zweites paar Arme unter denen die er gerade hinter den Kopf verschränkt hatte.  
  
Harry schrie auf und sackte auf den Boden, atmete schwer. "Hast du keinen anderen an dem du das ausprobieren kannst?" fragte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und war ziemlich erleichtert als die Arme kurz darauf wieder verschwanden.  
  
"Wozu hab ich denn einen Sklaven?" Draco ging um Harry herum. Der nächste Spruch geisterte ihn durch den Kopf und so richtete er den Zauberstab erneut auf den Gryffindor. Dieses Mal wuchsen im keine Arme, sondern Fledermausschwingen, die sich aus den Armen formten. Sie wurden dünner und länger und auch diese Prozedur dürfte etwas schmerzlich sein.  
  
"Ah hör auf.", schrie Harry und drückte sein Gesicht zu Boden, hoffte das der Schmerz bald enden würde...oder Draco Mitleid hatte, was wohl am unwahrscheinlichsten war.  
  
Der Blonde hatte kein Mitleid. Als die Wandlung fertig war machte er sie sogleich wieder Rückgängig und auch hier schmerzte es wieder. Er testete noch vier weitere Sprüche bei denen sich ein Körper wandelte, alle gelangen und taten weh. Danach war Draco der Meinung Harry hätte genug gelitten, für heute. Morgen würde er weitere Sprüche testen. Das eben hatte ihm, so hoffte er, ein Stück weiter geholfen um Harry zu brechen. Den letzten Zauber den er nun nutze war dazu da um er etwas zu Essen und trinken zauberte. "Iss und ruh dich aus... Morgen geht es weiter Potter."  
  
Harry lag schweratmend am Boden und blickte zu dem duftenden Essen hinüber, würde es aber nicht anrühren, solange Draco noch im Zimmer war. "Hau ab du Spinner.." fauchte er stattdessen und rollte sich zusammen.  
  
"Hatte ich vor." Mit den Worten verließ Draco das Zimmer und ging direkt in das Badezimmer das an seines anschloss. Harry hatte ein eigenes kleines Bad das an sein kleines Zimmer anschloss und so mussten sie sich wenigstens nicht noch eine Toilette teilen. Er machte sich rasch für die Nacht fertig und legte sich dann zum schlafen hin. Seine Gedanken kreisten aber noch um Harry und darum das er wohl ein gutes Stück voran gekommen war.  
  
Noch Minuten später lag Harry auf dem Teppich und versuchte seinen erschöpften Körper so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen, während er aß. 'Zauberspruchdummy...das was ich schon immer werden wollte', dachte er sarkastisch und schluckte die erneuten Tränen hinunter. So gerne wäre er wieder in Hogwarts, wollte wieder zaubern können und zu seinen Freunden zurück, doch das war wohl nun vorbei. Auch wenn er innerlich die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte würde er Draco nicht nachgeben, so beschloss er und aß dann das Tablett leer, trank den Saft aus und krabbelte dann vorsichtig in das, merkwürdigerweise bequeme, Bett und war kurz darauf sofort eingeschlafen. Es war noch nicht vorbei.  
  
~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~  
  
Jaja und das war's auch schon wieder für heute^^. Aber keine angst, bald geht es weiter. Und vergesst nicht fleißig zu reviewen^^  
  
Yasashii und Goodheart 


	3. Fluchtversuch

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle weiteren Charaktere gehören nicht uns. Wir sind nur die dummen die sie anschmachten dürfen *seufz*  
  
Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte setzt ein halbes Jahr nach dem vierten Band des Buches an.  
  
Inhalt: Der dunkle Lord ist auferstanden und hat seine Anhänger zusammen gerufen. Mit einem finsteren Ritual bindet er Harry an Draco, dass sein ärgster Rivale ihm nicht mehr gefährlich werden kann.  
  
Hiermit möchte ich sicher stellen, dass diese Fanfic ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt von mir, Yasashii (Homepage: www.yasashii.de.vu) und Goodheart(Homepage: www.goodheart.de) ist.  
  
~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~  
  
Und ein erneutes Dank an alle lieben Reviewer, die uns für unsere Arbeit loben und uns hoffentlich für die nächsten Teile auch noch treu bleiben^^ *alledurchknuddl*  
  
Wir hoffen ihr hattet schöne Feiertage und seid heil ins neue Jahr gerutscht^^  
  
@ Snitch: Natürlich wird die Storie noch anders. Es ist ja eine Slash rpg und da werden bestimmt ein paar lemonszenen kommen...^^  
  
~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~  
  
*Dracos Slave*  
  
Teil 3  
  
"Du hast dich die letzte Woche gut gemacht, Potter." Draco ging um Harry herum, der etwas erschöpft am Boden lag, und lächelte kühl. "Erstaunlich was man in drei Wochen so schaffen kann. Es wird, denk ich, bald angenehmer für dich werden. Und jetzt sei weiter so lieb und geh in dein Zimmer, ich muss noch weg. Und rühr dich ja nicht heraus!", herrschte er den Schwarzhaarigen an, bevor er seinen Zauberstab und ein paar Schriftrollen nahm und dann das Zimmer eilig verließ. Er hatte einige Prüfungen, die er bestehen musste. Er hatte die drei Wochen über geübt und nun konnte er sein Können auch unter Beweis stellen und seinen Lehrern zeigen was er konnte.  
  
Harry nickte und ging artig in sein Zimmer, setzte sich auf sein Bett und wartete bis Dracos Schritte verklungen waren. Drei Wochen war er nun schon hier, doch heute Nacht würde sich das ändern. Die ersten beiden Wochen hatte er sich widersetzt...oder jedenfalls versucht, denn die Schmerzen waren jedes Mal unerträglich gewesen. Doch heute würde das nicht so sein...überhaupt nie wieder. Denn er hatte einen Plan geschmiedet. Die ganze letzte Woche war er Draco gefolgt, hatte alles getan was er von ihm verlangte, sich verzaubern lassen, nur um auf den heutigen Moment zu warten.  
  
Die Nacht seiner Flucht.  
  
Er hatte alles bis ins kleinste erforscht und geplant, sich alles zurecht gelegt. Er wusste wann die Wache des Hauses an seinem Fenster vorbei kam und welche Rasenflächen mit magischen Alarmanlage gespickt waren, was er nur durch Dracos Hilfe hatte herausfinden konnte. Dieser hatte nämlich einen Plan aller Sicherheitsmaßnahmen überarbeitet, während Harry ihm brav den Rücken massierte, ihm dabei heimlich über die Schulter lugte. Draco hatte anscheinend gedacht, Harry verstand nicht was auf dem Plan zu lesen war. Gut, er war extrem verwirrend gewesen, aber ein Gryffindor schaffte das locker. Schnell riss Harry sich wieder von seinen Gedanken los, angelte das Seil, welches er geknüpft hatte, unterm Bett hervor und hing es aus dem Fenster raus, befestigte es sicher und ließ sich mit seinem Rucksack auf dem Rücken die Wand hinab.  
  
Draco bemerkte davon nichts, er steckte mitten in seiner Prüfung. Sein Vater und noch einige andere Magier sahen ihm dabei zu. Es lag ein unglaublicher Druck auf ihm und doch meisterte er jede der Prüfungen sehr gut. Das Harry nicht bei ihm war, fiel keinem auf und wenn, dann störte sich keiner daran.  
  
Vorsichtig und leise setzte Harry die Füße auf dem Boden ab, blickte sich nach allem Seiten um. Die Wache würde erst in einer halben Stunde hier wieder ankommen. Ein Glück, dass das Anwesen der Malfoys so riesig war. Leise schlich sich der Gryffindor auf den Rasen zu, blickte sich um. Keiner in der Nähe. Jetzt zählte Konzentration. Vorsichtig eilte er über den Rasen hinweg, versuchte sich jedes Mal an die markierten Felder auf der Karte zu erinnern. Nach zwanzig Minuten hatte er das dreiviertelstete des Rasens geschafft. Tief atmete er ein und blickte sich nochmals um. Unbedacht ging er einen Schritt rückwärts und schrie auf, als die Alarmsirenen losgingen.  
  
Sofort schreckte Draco aus seiner Übung hoch, ebenso die älteren Zauberer, die keine zwei Minuten später alle hinaus rannten. Nur Draco eilte zu seinem Zimmer und riss die Tür auf, ging rasch zum Zimmer Harrys und öffnete die Tür, nur so gegen die Wand dahinter flog. "Leer?...Verflucht!" schimpfend hetzte er weiter zum Fenster und sah herab. Wie Harry entkommen war, konnte man wohl kaum übersehen und Draco kletterte auch herab um Harry zu folgen. Er konnte ja noch nicht so weit weg sein.  
  
Harry wartete gar nicht lange ab, sondern nahm die Beine in die Hand und rannte so schnell wie nur möglich, sprang über das Tor hinüber und stolperte über die Wiesen hinweg, entfernte sich immer weiter vom Haus. Verdammt warum konnte er nicht zaubern oder jetzt einen Besen haben? Fluchend stolperte weiter und drehte sich unterwegs herum. Noch ein paar Schritte und er würde das Haus nicht mehr sehen können. Plötzlich setzte das Brennen in seiner Hand ein, schoss durch seinen ganzen Körper und ließ ihn fallen. Schreiend klammerte Harry sich ins Gras, wurde geschüttelt wie von Stromstößen und konnte nicht wirklich etwas dagegen machen.  
  
Draco reagierte sofort als er das Schreien hörte und hetzte sogleich in die Richtung aus der es kam. Er brauchte nicht lang und erreichte Harry rasch. "Du Dummkopf!!...Ich dachte du ..Ach vergiss es!" schimpfte er leise und versuchte Harry auf die Beine zu ziehen bevor sein Vater und die anderen da waren. "Was dachtest du?" fauchte Harry und entzog sich aus Malfoys Griff. "Denkst du ich bin freiwillig dein Sklave, lasse mich von dir befehligen? Du bist so dumm Malfoy" schreiend fiel er wieder zu Boden, dachte ihm würde die Hand abbrennen.  
  
Noch bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte kamen die Erwachsenen. Sein Vater packte ihn grober im Nacken und zog ihn mit sich zurück zum Haus, während einige der anderen Harry nahmen und ihn mit sich zogen. Sie brachten beide in einen größeren Raum und man sah Lucius an wie wütend er auf Draco war. "Du hast gelogen... Dafür wirst du bestraft...Und ER." Er zeigte auf Harry der auf die Knie gezwungen worden war. "Er sieht zu!" Draco wurde nun von zwei Erwachsenen gepackt und ihm wurde das Hemd von Oberkörper gerissen, während sein Vater aus seinem Zauberstab eine dünne Rute wachsen lies die dann einen Moment später Gnadenlos auf den bisher unbeschadeten Rücken seines Sohnes niederging und schmerzhafte rote Striemen hinterließ. Draco wimmerte nur auf, schreien würde er niemals, das verbot ihm sein stolz.  
  
Harry zuckte fast selbst bei den Schlägen zusammen. Auch wenn die Folter einer Rache gleich kam, war es doch Harrys schlechtes Gewissen was sich nun meldete. Er war schuld daran das Draco jetzt gefoltert wurde, doch warum? Verzweifelt versuchte er sich aus dem Griff der zwei anderen Männe zu reißen, schaffte es jedoch nicht. "Wieso foltern sie ihren eigenen Sohn Malfoy?" schrie er wütend und versuchte noch mehr zu entkommen. "Foltern sie mich...ich bin schließlich weggelaufen."  
  
Harry wurde fester angepackt und wieder zu Boden gedrückt. Lucius lächelte nur kühl. "Weil es seine Aufgabe war dies zu verhindern." Mehr sagte er nicht, er gab Draco weiter zehn hiebe und hörte dann auf als es genug war. Draco stand aber erstaunlicherweise auf beiden Füßen als er losgelassen wurde. "Dir wird erst mal kein Heilzauber zu gute kommen.. Geh auf dein Zimmer und nimm ihn da mit." Malfoy zeigte auf Harry, der jetzt auch losgelassen wurde. Als Draco sie umdrehte war sein Gesicht wie versteinert und er wirkte bleich wie der Tot. Das Harry ihn in Schutz nehmen wollte hatte ihn doch überrascht, doch er wollte es nicht zeigen und ging langsam vor zum Zimmer. "Komm mit Potter."  
  
Harry blickte hasserfüllt zu Lucius Malfoy und folgte Draco dann, konnte immer noch nicht die Abscheu gegenüber des älteren Mannes verbergen. So ein Mistkerl, foltert seinen eigenen Sohn" grummelte er und blickte leicht besorgt zu dem anderen, getraute sich nicht etwas zu sagen, was vielleicht falsch sein könne. Denn die Wahrheit war, das Harrys weglaufen Schuld an Dracos Schmerz war, jedoch dieser ihn dazu veranlasst hatte. Trotzdem beäugte er weiterhin den Rücken des anderen, spürte wie das schlechte Gewissen anstieg. "Wieso hast du mich auch so behandelt Malfoy? Wenn du nicht so fies wärst, wär ich vielleicht nicht weggelaufen" hauchte er nach einigen Minuten und öffnete die Tür zu Dracos Zimmer.  
  
"Ja, vielleicht..." antwortete der Blonde leise und trat in sein Zimmer, er schwitze ein wenig, man sah es an den Haaren die leicht an seiner Stirn klebten. Sein Körper war angespannt, er wollte einfach nicht vor Harry zusammenbrechen. "Geh in dein Zimmer...Harry." er sah zu ihm und wartete ab. Sicher waren die Fenster nun vergittert, denn seine eigenen waren es nun auch.  
  
Harry seufzte leise und ging dann unsicher in sein Zimmer zurück, blickte zu den Gittern vor seinem Fenster. Was machte er nun? Flucht war nicht mehr möglich und Draco hatte es ausbaden müssen...na ja irgendwie war der ja selbst daran Schuld. /Trotzdem solltest du ihm helfen. Schließlich hat er Schmerzen wegen dir/ flüsterte sein schlechtes Gewissen. /Er hat mich doch gequält, selbst Schuld.", schoss Harry zurück und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.  
  
Erst als die Tür hinter Harry zuging brach Draco auf seinem Bett zusammen. Er wollte nicht das Harry ihn so sah. Sein Rücken brannte wie die Hölle und er lag ganz ruhig und Atmete flach damit er sich so wenig wie möglich bewegte. Irgendwie hatte er eine Ahnung, warum er bestraft wurde und nicht Harry, irgendwie wollte er aber nicht dran glauben und versuchte es zu verdrängen. Nach ein paar Minuten biss er die Zähne zusammen und robbte im Bett ein stück höher damit er richtig darauf zum liegen kam, ohne das seine Füße über die Bettkante ragten. Er wimmerte leise dabei auf und biss die zähne knirschend zusammen.  
  
Harry legte sich die Hände über die Ohren und versuchte Dracos Wimmern zu überhören, doch der Gryffindor in sich meldete sich wieder zu Wort und ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Draco hatte ihm auch nicht geholfen, nachdem Harry wimmernd am Boden lag, weil Malfoy mal wieder nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als an ihm seinen Sprüche auszuprobieren...doch wenn Harry Draco jetzt nicht half..wäre er dann nicht genauso kalt und herzlos wie der Slytherin? Das konnte Harry einfach nicht mit sich seinem Gewissen vereinbaren. Seufzend erhob er sich und stiefelte zum Bad, füllte einen Eimer mit lauwarmen Wasser und legte eines der weichen Frotteehandtücher hinein, tapste damit in Malfoys Zimmer und setzte sich neben seinen Herrn. "Halt still" dann wrang er das Handtuch aus und legte es vorsichtig auf Dracos Rücken.  
  
"Verschwin..." Draco wollte Harry gerade anblaffen, dann zischte er leise auf als das Tuch auf seinem Rücken brannte. Wieder biss er die Zähne zusammen um nicht aufzuwimmern und als er kurz tiefer durchgeatmet hatte war er auch wieder fähig was zu sagen. "Warum machst du das?"  
  
Harry wrang das nun blutige Handtuch im Eimer aus und befeuchtete es neu, legte es erneut auf den bestimmt schmerzenden Rücken. "Weil es meine Schuld ist, dass er das getan hat und weil ich es nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren kann", gab er schließlich zu und reinigte still weiter Malfoys Wunden.  
  
Der Blonde krallte sich in die Bettedecke und wimmerte nun doch ein mal leise auf, bevor er sich wieder etwas entspannte. "Obwohl ich dich so behandelt hab?... Ich versteh dich nicht." Seine leisen Worte waren ungläubig, er konnte es nicht wirklich verstehen.  
  
"Ich bin halt nicht so wie du Malfoy, das müsstest du wissen." entgegnete der Gryffindor und reinigte weiter sanft den Rücken des anderen. "Und schließlich ist es ja meine Schuld."  
  
"Wenn du meinst.", murmelte Draco. Ihm war warm und er fühlte sich nicht besonders, aber wie sollte man sich auch anders fühlen, wenn man gerade ausgepeitscht worden war. Er schloss eine Augen und zischte wieder leise als Harry über einen weiteren Striemen wischte.  
  
"Tut das dein Vater öfter?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile und betrachtete sich die verkrustete Haut.  
  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht. ... Ich war selber überrascht, aber seit... Egal." Murmelte Draco, es wurde langsam besser mit seinem Rücken.  
  
"Er sagte etwas davon, das du es versprochen hättest..was meinte er denn?" Draco seufzte tiefer und drehte seinen Kopf so das er zu Harry gucken konnte. "Ich hab mich gemeldet um dich an mich zu binden.. Wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, dann hätte es ein anderer getan. Ich hab versprochen das ich es schaffe, vor allen versammelten Todessern und heute hab ich gesagt ich hätte es geschafft weil ich dachte du wärst schon gebrochen... Aber das warst du ja nicht, bist weggelaufen und so hab ich mein Versprechen noch nicht halten können und unbewusst gelogen als ich sagte ich hätte es geschafft... verstehst du?"  
  
Harry nickte und lehnte sich an den Bettpfosten, blickte zu Draco und grinste schief. "Denkst du wirklich du kannst mich so leicht brechen Malfoy?" fragte er leise und strich diesem eine Strähne aus der verschwitzten Stirn. "Wir machen einen Deal...du hörst auf mich zu quälen und ich werde nicht mehr weg laufen und dir gehorchen...sofern deine Verlangen vernünftig sind", schlug er vor und verschränkte die Arme.  
  
Was sollte Draco nun drauf sagen? Es ging nur eines was Sinnvoll war. "Ich hab's wirklich gedacht.. Aber falsch wie ich nun weiß" Er versuchte sich etwas aufzurichten um seine Arme unter den Kopf zu schieben und das gelang ihm auch. "Ist wohl das Sinnvollste für uns Beide...Ich bin Einverstanden."  
  
Harry strahlte und musste sich wirklich zusammen nehmen um nicht laut zu schreien. "Danke..dann fühl ich mich wenigstens nicht wie bei den Dursleys..eigentlich sollte ich dir dankbar dafür sein das du mich da weg geholt hast" lächelte er und lehnte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen. "Du...warum hast du dich eigentlich freiwillig gemeldet?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht.. Ich hatte einfach das Bedürfnis. Eigentlich weil es mir schon immer auf den Nägeln brannte dich zu demütigen.. Weil du mich immer.. Aber ich war ja selber schuld." Was genaues sagte er nicht, er wusste es jetzt eigentlich nicht mehr so wirklich.  
  
"Rache also" vermutete Harry kurz und seufzte leicht.  
  
"Hast du nie dieses verlangen?" fragte Draco und sah Harry mit den hellen Augen eindringlicher an.  
  
"Nach Rache? Nein nie..na ja doch, aber nicht an dir, sondern an Voldemort..dafür das er meine Eltern getötet hat. Das ist ein Grund, doch deinen verstehe ich nicht? Ich habe nur deine Freundschaft damals abgelehnt. War das so verwerflich?"  
  
"Hmmm." Überlegte Draco, er würde sich die Blöße geben wenn er wirklich die Wahrheit sagte. Aber Harry hatte ihm eben geholfen ohne das er es eigentlich verdient hätte. "Für mich war es das. Du bist Harry Potter, der Junge der Lebt... Viele würden sonst was für geben dich als Freund zu haben und ich wollte es auch. Aber du hast dich mit diesen Waesley eingelassen und mit ... diesem Schla... mit Hermine."  
  
Harry war einen Moment völlig baff, das Draco ehrlich war, räusperte sich dann und versuchte auch sich zu erklären. "Weil du so eingebildet auf mich zugeschritten bist und gleich davon ausgingst das du alle als Freunde haben könntest. Und so bin ich nun mal nicht."  
  
"Das hab ich dann auch bemerkt. ..Also das du nicht so bist." Der Blonde seufzte, dann biss er die Zähne zusammen und setzte sich auf. Die Wunden auf seinem Rücken spannten ziemlich, aber das würde er schon überleben. "Wie stehst du zu deinen Muggelverwandten?...Ich war ziemlich erstaunt das sie dich so schnell verkaufen." Irgendwie kam ihn das nun in den Sinn und er sah Harry fragend an. Dieser senkte beschämt den Kopf und zog die Beine an. "Naja eigentlich bin ich ganz froh das ich jetzt endlich da weg bin.", gab er zu und räusperte sich. "Die Dursleys waren nicht gerade nett zu mir..und es wurde immer schlimmer, besonders weil ich jetzt nicht mehr nach Hogwarts kann. Sie haben mich wie ein Dienstmädchen behandelt..na ja hier ist es wohl das gleiche, aber wenigstens habe ich mein eigenes Zimmer...und neue Sachen, auch wenn sie mir nicht gerade gefallen." Dabei musterte er die schwarze Tunika, die ihm Draco vor kurzem 'geschenkt' hatte.  
  
Draco musterte Harry. Er fand die Tunika stand ihm ganz gut und er selber trug meist eine weiße. Gut, er hatte lange Hosen darüber, aber trotzdem. "Wärst du ohne den Vertrag je freiwillig in den Wagen gestiegen?" hakte er nun nach und versuchte vom Bett aufzustehen ohne das er gleich ins Gewimmer kam, weil sein Rücken schmerzte.  
  
"Zugegeben ich war neugierig wieso du mich kaufen solltest...Ich konnte mir einfach nicht ausreimen was du vor hast und war noch ganz baff das ich gar nicht nachgedacht habe, als ich in den Wagen stieg..hätte ich geahnt wo du mich hinbringst.." seufzte Harry und blickte betrübt auf das Zeichen in seiner Handfläche, riss sich dann jedoch zusammen. Er würde Draco nicht zeigen das er es hasste..er würde stark sein und sich nicht unterkriegen lassen.  
  
"Na ja du musstest eben einsteigen, egal ob du wolltest oder nicht. Ich hatte persönlich nicht erwartet das der Vertrag so gut ausgeklügelt war." Draco sprach leise als er es schaffte auf die Beine zu kommen. Er hielt sich am Bettpfosten fest und brauchte ein paar Atemzüge ums ich an den Schmerz auf seinen Rücken zu gewöhnen. "Na, ja, nun weißt du warum ich dich kaufte."  
  
"Billige Rache" grummelte Harry und erhob sich ebenfalls. "Mein Onkel hätte mich dir auch ohne Vertrag verkauft" erklärte er und drehte Malfoy den Rücken zu. "Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht!"  
  
"Gute Nacht Harry....Und danke." Wisperte Draco, der sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer gemacht hatte. Er war Harry wirklich ein wenig dankbar, es würde sicher mehr Schmerzen wenn das verschorfte Blut auf den Striemen kleben würde.  
  
"Verwundert drehte sich der Gryffindor nochmals um und starrte Draco nach. "Er hat mich Harry genannt" hauchte er atemlos und betrat dann schließlich sein Zimmer. Vielleicht würde sich jetzt etwas ändern...  
  
Ende Teil 3  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~ Und wieder ist Schluss für heute^^. Aber keine angst, bald geht es weiter. Und vergesst nicht fleißig zu reviewen^^  
  
Yasashii und Goodheart 


	4. Erkenntnisse und Beziehungen

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle weiteren Charaktere gehören nicht uns. Wir sind nur die dummen die sie anschmachten dürfen *seufz*  
  
Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte setzt ein halbes Jahr nach dem vierten Band des Buches an.  
  
Inhalt: Der dunkle Lord ist auferstanden und hat seine Anhänger zusammen gerufen. Mit einem finsteren Ritual bindet er Harry an Draco, dass sein ärgster Rivale ihm nicht mehr gefährlich werden kann.  
  
Hiermit möchte ich sicher stellen, dass diese Fanfic ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt von mir, Yasashii (Homepage: www.yasashii.de.vu) und Goodheart(Homepage: www.goodheart.de) ist.  
  
~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~  
  
Und ein erneutes Dank an alle lieben Reviewer, die uns für unsere Arbeit loben und uns hoffentlich für die nächsten Teile auch noch treu bleiben^^ *alledurchknuddl*  
  
Wieder nutzen wir den Anfang um ein paar Kommis zu euren Kommis zu schreiben *kicher*  
  
@ sh: Wie Draco sich verhält wirst du in diesem Kapitel gleich lesen können^^  
  
@ singvogel: Wir finden das mit der Schule auch schade, aber zu Anfang war das die einfachste Lösung..vielleicht bringen wir die Schule wieder, also ich wär ja dafür..*zugoodyschiel* Was sagst du?  
  
@ Susi: Dein Warten ist beendet. Wir hoffen das dir auch dieses Kapitel gut gefällt^^  
  
~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~  
  
*Dracos Slave*  
  
Teil 4  
  
Nach vier Tagen fühlte sich der Rücken Dracos nicht mehr ganz so roh an, wenn er aufwachte und aufstand. Er fühlte wie der feste Schorf auf den Striemen zog. Seit er bestraft wurde hatte er seinen Vater nicht mehr gesehen, irgendwie waren alle außer Haus und so hatte er Zeit sich auszuruhen. Langsam ging er ins Bad, nahm sich einen Handspiegel und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu dem größeren Wandspiegel um sich seinen verunzierten Rücken zu betrachten. Seufzend legte er den kleinen Spiegel wieder auf die Seite, wusch sich über und zog sich an. Harry schien noch zu schlafen und so setzte er sich leise an sein Lernpult und schlug ein Buch auf.  
  
Gähnend streckte der Gryffindor sich und blickte an den Gitterstäben vorbei aus dem Fenster. Zog sich dann an und verließ sein Zimmer um sich neben Draco auf den Boden zu setzen. "Wie hast du geschlafen?" fragte er leise während er kleine Kreise auf dem Boden zog. Die letzten Tage war es immer so. Harry konnte schlafen so lang er wollte und unterhielt sich dann mit dem Slytherin, während dieser seine Aufgaben machte. Danach aßen sie meist gemeinsam zu Frühstück.  
  
Draco sah zu Harry herab und man konnte fast ein kurzes lächeln auf seinen Lippen sehen. "Geht immer besser mit dem Rücken." Er sah zu wie Harry mit dem Finger kleine Kreise malte und seufzte. "Hol dir ein Kissen zum Draufsetzten, du verkühlst dir noch was. Und dann lies." er nahm ein kleines Buch vom Schreibtisch und hielt es Harry unter die Nase. "Damit du nicht verdummst." wisperte er neckend.  
  
"Du erlaubst es mir?" fragte Harry glücklich, räusperte sich dann aber und erhob sich um sich ein Kissen zu besorgen und sich wieder an seinen alten Platz zu setzen, während er das Buch nahm, welches Draco ihm gegeben hatte. "Du weißt schon, dass das ein Zauberbuch ist?"  
  
"Was wirklich?...Ich dachte es wäre ein Märchenbuch für Muggelkinder." Der Blonde hatte es tatsächlich geschafft etwas locker zu kontern ohne bissig zu klingen. "Klar weiß ich das. Ich denke es ist auf deinem Klassenstand. Aber wehe du erzählst was oder lässt durchblicken, das ich es dir gegeben hab. Ansonsten waren die Peitschenhiebe harmlos."  
  
Harry nickte zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte und raunte ein leises, aber ehrliches "Danke", bevor er das Buch aufschlug und zu lesen begann.  
  
Einen kurzen Blick warf Draco auf den Schwarzhaarigen herab, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Buch zu und las solange bis es Zeit für das Frühstück war. Er schlug das Buch leise zu und hielt dann seine Hand zu Harry herab damit er ihm das Buch wiedergab. "Holst du dann das Frühstück?...Bitte."  
  
Ungläubig blickte Harr nach oben, schlug dann traurig das Buch zu und hoffte morgen wieder darin lesen zu dürfen, als er es Draco zurück gab und sich dann erhob. "Bin gleich wieder da." Schnell erhob er sich, richtete sich die Tunika und verließ dann das Zimmer um Richtung Küche zu eilen und das Frühstückstablett für Draco zu holen, was dieser immer bei den Hauselfen bestellte.  
  
Die Hauselfen gaben ihm auch das Tablett. Sie seufzten leise da sie dankt ihm weniger Arbeit hatten, was ihnen natürlich gar nicht so gefiel. Draco saß noch immer nachdenklich an seinem Schreibtisch und räumte die Bücher zusammen. Als das geschehen war stand er auf und setzte sich an den kleinen runden Esstisch. Sein Blick lag auf den Gittern, er brauchte auch nicht zu versuchen sie weg zu bekommen denn sie waren magisch versiegelt. Er kam sich selber wie ein Gefangener vor. Das er das dunkle Mal trug tat sein übriges um dieses Gefühl zu verstärken.  
  
Artig bedankte sich Harry bei den Hauselfen und trug dann das Tablett in Dracos Zimmer, stellte es auf dem Bett ab und ließ sich dann darauf nieder. "Träumst du Dra..Malfoy ? Das Essen ist serviert"  
  
"Hm?" Draco sah aus als währe er wirklich gerade aus einem Traum erwacht. "Oh, ja...Hab dich gar nicht kommen hören." Mit seinen Worten stand er lautlos auf und setzte sich dann zu Harry auf das Bett. Irgend wie schien er auch gleich wieder abwesend, er griff nur nach seiner Kaffeetasse und schlürfte einen Schluck daraus.  
  
"Malfoy was ist los?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile seufzend und blickte abwartend in die graublauen Augen des Slytherin.  
  
"Wir sind beide gefangen, ich hasse es." Der Blonde stellte die Tasse ab und strich mit den Fingern über das Dunkle Mal an seinem Arm. "Ich wollte es so wenig wie du....Dieses hässliche Ding."  
  
"Denkst du ich wollte mein Mahl?" fauchte Harry und ballte die Hand zur Faust. "Du bist immer noch höher gestellt als ich und kannst hingehen wohin du willst."  
  
"Ich weiß... Und ich.." Draco brach ab und seufzte. "Bin ich so unerträglich?"  
  
"Willst du jetzt einen auf Mitleid machen? Du hast mich schließlich zu deinem Sklaven machen lassen, Malfoy und ebenso redest du ständig von Rache wegen damals. Du hast mich die ersten Jahre in Hogwarts nur schlecht gemacht. Denkst du ich Freunde mich jetzt mit dir an? Freunde müssen nicht alles für einen andere machen, doch wenn ich es nicht tue, verbrennt meine Hand förmlich..soll sich darauf eine Beziehung aufbauen?"  
  
"Nein, Mitleid erwarte ich nicht...Und Freundschaft? Ich weiß du willst keine...Vergiss einfach was ich gesagt hab." Letztes schnarrte er fast wieder und er schmierte sich nun ein Brötchen um sich abzulenken.  
  
Lange war es still bis plötzlich Harrys leise Stimme den Raum durchdrang. "Draco..ich will doch nur das du mich auch verstehst...in den letzten Tagen habe ich dich neu kennen gelernt. Du bist anders als in Hogwarts, doch ich bin dein Sklave und das ist nicht leicht zu bewältigen"  
  
"Wie ich bin anders?... Ich bin wie ich immer bin." Draco sah auf und hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. "Ich hab mich nicht verändert." Legte er stur fest und seine Augen funkelten leicht.  
  
Harry kicherte leise und schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Glaub doch was du denkst" damit griff er sich ein Brötchen und beschmierte es mit Erdbeerkonfitüre, die die Hauselfen heimlich für ihn besorgt hatten.  
  
"Tue ich auch." Murmelte der Blonde und sah auf die Erdbeerkonfitüre. Er hob leicht eine Braue und sah auf sein Brötchen auf das er in seiner Wut Frischkäse geschmiert hatte den er eigentlich nicht wirklich gern mochte. "Wo hast du die denn her?" fragte er leise und vorsichtig.  
  
"Wenn ich das sage, dann bestrafst du meinen Lieferanten...warum fragst du?" fragte Harry leise und biss von seinem Brötchen ab.  
  
Draco sah dem Bissen nach und schnaubte leise. "Egal." Bevor er sein Brötchen herunterwürgte ohne dabei würdelos zu wirken. Als er es aufgegessen hatte trank er ein Schluck Kaffe hinterher und würdigte Harry keines Blickes mehr.  
  
Dieser zuckte nur mit den Achseln und verspachtelte den Rest seines Brötchens, lümmelte sich dann aufs bett. "Und was jetzt großer Meister?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung..." der blonde zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte das Tablett beiseite. Nach kurzem zögern legte er sich Bäuchlings neben Harry. Er betrachtete sich dessen Gesicht und seufzte. Schon lange fühlte er sich von Harry angezogen und nun lag er so lässig neben ihm.  
  
"Du hast keine Aufgabe für mich..wow..was für ein Segen" lachte Harry und rollte sich nachdenklich auf den Rücken, blickte an die Decke. "Du Draco..macht dein Vater das eigentlich öfter?"  
  
Draco drehte sich nun auch auf den Rücken. "Was soll er öfter machen?" fragte er leise und schloss seine Augen.  
  
"Dich peitschen" beantwortete Harry die Frage und drehte den Kopf zu Draco, betrachtete ihn offen.  
  
Der öffnete seine Augen und blickte seitlich zu Harry. "Nein...Es war das erste mal. Ich war ziemlich überrascht." Wisperte er leise und drehte dann doch seinen Kopf.  
  
"Dann war alles meine Schuld" grübelte Harry und rollte sich dann zu Draco beugte sich über ihn. "Tut mir leid...aber ich bin auch irgendwie froh das es passiert ist...jetzt bist du wenigstens netter zu mir!"  
  
"Na danke." Knurrte Draco und sah Harry ins Gesicht. Es war komisch ihn so nahe an sich zu fühlen, der warme Atem Harrys der ihn ins Gesicht schlug. "Magst du mich jetzt etwas mehr leiden als früher?"  
  
"Ein wenig" kicherte Harry. "Aber das mit dem Mal verzeihe ich dir nicht so schnell" endete er jedoch ernst und zog sich zurück. "Auf jeden Fall habe ich Seiten an dir entdeckt, von denen ich nie gedacht hätte das sie da waren"  
  
Draco drehte sich nun so das er Harry direkt anblicken konnte. "Ich wusste nicht das du auch ein Mal bekommst. ...Ich hab's nicht mal bei mir gewusst." Er hob seinen Linken Arm ein wenig und sah mürrisch auf sein dunkles Mal.  
  
"Wieso wusstest du das nicht? Todesser bekommen alle ein Mal" antwortete Harry kühl und fuhr mit den Fingern über Dracos Unterarm, zog die Zeichen nach. "Hat es weh getan?"  
  
"Ich...Ich wollte keiner werden." hauchte Draco und schauderte bei der Berührung. "Ja, es hat weh getan und tut weh wenn er zur Versammlung ruft." Fügte er an und zog seinen Arm dann weg und dicht an sich als wolle er ihn schützen.  
  
"Ich tu dir schon nichts" beruhigte Harry ihn und erhob sich dann. Schnell schnitt er noch ein weiteres Brötchen an und beschmierte es erneut mit Erdbeerkonfitüre um es dann Draco in die Hand zu drücken. Er hatte die Blicke vorhin sehr wohl bemerkt. "Ich schaffe jetzt das Tablett weg" lächelte er und verließ dann den Raum.  
  
"Danke, Harry." Erwiderte Draco überrascht und er lächelte als Harry das Zimmer verließ. Er biss genüsslich von dem Brötchen ab, es schmeckte sehr gut und er war selber erstaunt wie viel Freude ihn so ein einfaches Marmeladenbrötchen machte.  
  
Als Harry zehn Minuten später zurück kam war auch von dem Marmeladenbrötchen keine Spur mehr, einzig ein Stück Konfitüre klebte an Dracos Wange und ließ ihn unheimlich süß aussehen. /Süß? Moment Harry..hör auf mit dem Mist/ schnell ging er zu Draco hinüber und strich ihm die Marmelade weg, ließ sich nichts anmerken. "Hats geschmeckt?"  
  
'Wie peinlich.' Auf Dracos Wangen zeigte sich zum ersten mal eine andere Farbe, ein leichter Rosaschimmer erschien. "Ja, sehr." Erwiderte er knapp und sah auf. "Danke noch mal."  
  
"Keine Ursache..aber morgen schmierst du dir gleich eines, anstatt nicht mit mir zu reden" lächelte Harry sanft und betrachtete fast erstaunt den leichten Rotschimmer.  
  
Draco gab ein leises. "Ist gut von sich und fixierte die ihn musternden grünen Augen. Sein Rosaschimmer wurde röter. "Was ist?" schnappte er jetzt und erhob sich um ins Bad zu gehen. Er wollte sich lieber das Gesicht waschen, er fühlte wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen geschossen war.  
  
Schmunzelnd blickte Harry dem Slytherin hinterher und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Das er das noch erleben durfte...Malfoy rot und verlegen...einfach göttlich../und süß/ Wild schüttelte Harry wieder den Kopf und legte sich dann aufs Bett, wartete geduldig bis Draco aus dem Bad zurück kam. "Du...kann ich dich was bitten..na ja eigentlich wünsche ich mir was" erklärte er leise und drehte den Kopf zu Draco.  
  
Draco hatte sich gerade mit den Handtuch das Gesicht getrocknet und nahm es nun herunter. "Eine Bitte? ...Kommt drauf an." Erwiderte er leise und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
  
"Worauf kommt es an" erkundigte sich Harry und blickte zu Draco hinüber,.  
  
"Na was es für eine ist. Ich weiß nicht ob ich sie dir erfüllen kann." Erklärte der Blonde und sah zu Harry.  
  
"Hm..okay..naja also....ich...ich würde gerne wieder zaubern. Seit Hogwarts zu ist, bin ich total ungeübt...ich möchte auch so gern mal wieder fliegen, aber das wirst du mir bestimmt nicht erfüllen...hach mist...ich vermisse Hogwarts"  
  
"Ich...Ich kann dir nicht mal das zaubern ermöglichen.. Was denkst du was ich zu hören bekommen wenn ich dir deinen Zauberstab gebe?...Fliegen währe dann einfacher, ich hab ja dein Besen... Aber ich ...Seit der Flucht weiß ich nicht genau." Leise und fast eindringlich sprach Draco zu Harry und seine Augen waren ernst.  
  
"Schon verstanden" seufzte Harry und blickte traurig zur Wand. Er hatte die Antwort doch vorher schon gewusst und trotzdem spürte er einen deutlichen Stich im Herzen. "Ka-kann ich in mein Zimmer gehen?"  
  
Der Blonde blieb schweigend zurück und starrte einen Moment vor sich hin. Ein leiser Schnaufer entkam ihm bevor er aufstand und sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte. Dort verharrte er wieder einen Moment und dann wieder aktiver und Blätterte wie wild in einem Zauberbuch herum, bis er fand was er suchte. Das Buch packte er und verließ damit sein Zimmer. Etwa eine Halbe stunde kam er wieder und hatte seinen und Harrys Besen in der Hand. "Harry!"  
  
Nachdem Draco so einfach verschwunden war, hatte dieser sich in sein Zimmer verzogen und sich dort aufs Fensterbrett gesetzt. Deprimiert blickte er mit verschleiertem Blick an den Gitterstäben vorbei in den klaren Himmel hinauf. Wie gern wäre er wieder da oben, würde mit den Wolken tanzen und den Wind in den Haaren fühlen. Tief seufzte er auf und blickte erst bei Dracos Rufen auf. "Was ist?"  
  
Draco öffnete die Tür und hielt Harry dessen Besen hin. "Hier! Wir Fliegen ne Rune über dem Grundstück. Ich hab deinen Besen verzaubert, er kann nicht über die Grenze vom Grundstück fliegen."  
  
Harry war sofort Feuer und flamme. "Aaah danke das ist so lieb" rief er glücklich und fiel Draco in die Arme, drückte ihn stürmisch und schnappte sich dann den Besen um damit aus dem Ruam zu stürmen. "Wo bleibst du? Komm"  
  
Draco stand fast etwas verwirrt da, hatte Harry ihn wirklich gerade fest umarmt? Dessen letzte frage riss ihn aus der Starre und er ging ihm nach. "Komme schon." Er lächelt zaghafte und ging mit Harry nach draußen.  
  
Harry lächelte Draco glücklich an und huschte neben ihn. Schließlich lebten Dracos Eltern noch hier und er wollte nicht zusätzlichen Ärger machen. "Weiß dein Vater hiervon?" "Nein...Und er ist auch nicht da. Geschäftsreise." Erklärte der Blonde und stieg auf seinen Besen. "Passt aber auf, wenn du an die Grenze kommst knallst du gegen." Mit den Worten erhob sich Draco und sauste hoch in den Himmel.  
  
Harry nickte nur rasch und setzte sich dann auf seinen Besen und stieß sich kraftvoll ab. Lachend flog er durch die Luft, schlug einen Looping und schwebte dann zu Draco hinüber. "Oh wie habe ich das vermisst..danke..danke"  
  
Draco stand mehr oder weniger in der Luft und beobachtete Harry. So lebensfroh kannte er ihn und so mochte er ihn auch. Das er jetzt tief und ehrlich lächelte bemerkte er nicht.  
  
Harry flog näher an den anderen und erwiderte nach einem Moment des Unglaubens das warme lächeln, flog neben ihn. "Jetzt wär es schön ein Quidditschspiel zu spielen.."  
  
Der Blonde zuckte leicht zusammen und sein Lächeln verschwand wieder. "Zu zweit gehst schwer.. Und ich hab keine Bälle...Früher hatte ich welche aber sie sind weg, ich soll lieber studieren."  
  
"Dein Vater Hm?" fragte Harry ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu brauchen. "Hm..naja dann lass uns fangen spielen..oder machst du das nicht?"  
  
"Doch mach ich!" jetzt kam ein Hartes lächeln von Draco. "Du fängst an." Und schon sauste er los und stieg rasch höher.  
  
"ICH KRIEG DICH EH" schrie Harry nur noch und brauste Draco in Windeseile nach. Das Spiel konnte beginnen. 


	5. Rette mich!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle weiteren Charaktere gehören nicht uns. Wir sind nur die dummen die sie anschmachten dürfen *seufz*  
  
Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte setzt ein halbes Jahr nach dem vierten Band des Buches an.  
  
Inhalt: Der dunkle Lord ist auferstanden und hat seine Anhänger zusammen gerufen. Mit einem finsteren Ritual bindet er Harry an Draco, dass sein ärgster Rivale ihm nicht mehr gefährlich werden kann.  
  
Hiermit möchte ich sicher stellen, dass diese Fanfic ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt von mir, Yasashii (Homepage: www.yasashii.de.vu) und Goodheart(Homepage: www.goodheart.de) ist.  
  
~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~  
  
Und ein erneutes Dank an alle lieben Reviewer, die uns für unsere Arbeit loben und uns hoffentlich für die nächsten Teile auch noch treu bleiben^^ *alledurchknuddl*  
  
~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~  
  
*Dracos Slave*  
  
Teil 5  
  
"Ich krieg dich schon noch... Diesmal erwische ich dich Harry!" rief Draco und sauste Harry auf dem Besen hinterher. Seit einigen tagen spielten sie immer wieder mal fangen auf den Besen, es war schön für sie beide, so konnten sie sich bewegen, hockten nicht drin und kamen besser miteinander aus weil keiner mehr so gereizt war. Jetzt jagte Draco den Schwarzhaarigen quer über das Anwesen. Harry hatte nichts verlernt von früher, das musste er zugeben. Langsam aber sicher holte Draco auf und war nur noch knapp hinter Harry und er kam immer noch näher, stück für stück. "Gleich..... Gleich hab ich dich."  
  
"Das könnte dir so passen Malfoy" lachte der ehemalige Griffindor und legte noch einen Zahn zu. Neugierig blickte er nach unten, suchte eine Möglichkeit damit er Draco besser abhängen konnte, entdeckte aber nur den riesigen See, der zu Malfoy Manor dazu gehörte, unter sich.  
  
Der Blonde hing dicht hinter ihm und sein Blick folgte dem von Harry hinab zum See. Ein Kühles Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen und Draco gab noch mehr Gas. Er trieb Harry regelrecht vor sich her und hoffte das der einen fehler machen würde.  
  
"Du bist zu langsam Malfoy" grinste Harry und drehte sich zu Draco, sah dass dieser merklich aufholte. Sofort trieb er seinen Besen an schneller zu fliegen und lachte auf als er merklich mehr Vorsprung gewann. Doch dann kam der Besen ins strudeln, schien der Geschwindigkeit nicht mehr stand zu halten und fiel geradewegs mit der Spitze nach unten ab. Schreiben klammerte sich Harry am Griff fest, wollte nicht abstürzen, doch er war einfach zu schnell. Mit einem lauten Knall schlug er mit seinem Besen aufs Wasser auf und ging unter.  
  
Lauf fluchend beobachtete Draco das Geschehen und lenkte seinen Besen so schnell es ging herab. Er konnte ihn noch gut halten, bremste über der Stelle wo Harry ins Wasser gestürzt war und sprang dann ohne groß nachzudenken ins Wasser und tauchte zu ihm herab. Harry schien bewusstlos und so zog der Blonde ihn an die Oberfläche, hielt sich dann an seinem Besen fest und brachte ihn so ans Ufer. "Harry!...Harry hörst du mich?!" rief er ihm ins Gesicht, dann schlug er vorsichtig zu und hoffte das der bewusstlose erwachen würde.  
  
Doch Harry blieb still, regte sich nicht mehr.  
  
"Mist!" fluchte Draco und legte sein Ohr an die Brust Harry's. Das Herz schlug schon mal, das war gut. Aber er atmete nicht, was nicht gut war. Was sollte er nun tun. Er wusste doch nicht wie man so etwas machte und doch reagierte er instinktiv und mit einer gewissen Logik. Wenn Harry nicht atmete dann musste man ihn dazu bringen und so legte der Blonde ohne groß zu überlegen seine Lippen auf dessen und blies ihm die Luft in die Lungen. Er wiederholte es und hoffte das Harry Atmen würde.  
  
Hustend kam Harry ein Stück nach oben, spuckte Wasser aus und amtete geqäult ein und aus. Träge suchte sein Blick den Dracos, bevor er dankbar lächelte und Draco spontan umarmte, sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter barg. "Da-danke..du hast mir das Leben gerettet"  
  
Draco ließ sich erleichtert nach hinten sinken und stütze sich mit den Händen ab. "Hast du mir ein Schreck eingejagt." Er war in etwa so blass wie Harry und wirkte doch erstaunlich froh.  
  
"Entschuldige..ich konnte den Besen nicht mehr halten" lächelte Harry entschuldigend und löste sich mit geröteten Wangen von Draco, blickte ihm in die Augen und begann leicht zu zittern. "Ganz schön kalt..na ja..es ist ja auch Winter"  
  
"Ja sehr..." Draco zitterte auch ohne es zu bemerken. "Wir sollten schnell rein... Komm auf den Besen." Er stand mit zitternden Knien auf, er zitterte durch den schreck mehr als von der Kälte und so half er Harry auf und half ihm mit auf den Besen. "Halt dich an mir fest."  
  
Harry schlang von hinten die Arme um Malfoys Hüfte und hielt sich an ihm fest. Während dieser in die Lüfte stieß und vorsichtig zum Schloss flog, legte Harry das Gesicht auf Draco's Rücken und nahm den Geruch des etwas kleineren in sich auf, drückte sich noch näher, als er die Kälte in sich aufsteigen spürte Das kalte Wasser hatte ihm nicht gut getan.  
  
Draco war nicht weniger kalt, jedoch schien er besser beieinander zu sein als Harry. Er flog langsam, wegen dem Kühlen wind und war aber froh als die das haus erreicht hatten und sie drin waren. "Zieh die Sachen gleich aus... Und dann wein heißes bad, ich denk wir brauchen beides eins damit wir nicht krank werden.....Gehts?"  
  
Harry klapperte mittlerweile mit den Zähnen und rieb sich über die Unterarme, fror erbärmlich. "I-ich muss so-sofort in die Wanne Draco"  
  
"Okay..." Draco zitterte selber am ganzen Körper, hier drinnen war es wenigstens noch relativ warm, jedoch reichte es nicht um durch die kaltnasse Kleidung zu dringen. Er schob Harry einfach ins Bad und schaltete mit einem wink das warme Wasser ein das sogleich in die Wanne sprudelte. "Zieh endlich die kalten Sachen aus Potter!" schimpfte er und zog sich selber den nassen Pullover und dann das Hemd darunter aus damit ihm etwas wärmer wurde. Er wickelte sich gleich noch in eines der Handtücher und sog regelrecht die leichte wärme in seinen Körper auf  
  
"I-ich soll mich vor dir ausziehen?", fragte Harry schüchtern während er den nackten Oberkörper kurz zuvor noch sehnsüchtig betrachtete hatte. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er fror erbärmlich und das einzige an was er dachte, war nun der alabasterfarbene Oberkörper Dracos und die Scham, die er bei dem Gedanken das Draco ihn nackt sah, spürte.  
  
"Du kannst ja gern mit deinen Sachen in die Wanne... Ach ich geh schon." Erwiderte Draco und verließ das Bad. Unbewusst ließ er die Tür offen, ebenso die von Harrys Zimmer, falls etwas sein sollte. Seine Nassen Sachen hatte er mitgenommen und schlurfte nun zitternd in sein eigenes um dort heißes Wasser in die Wanne zu lassen. Noch bevor sie ganz voll war hatte er sich ganz ausgezogen und hatte sich hineingesetzt. Ein leises Kribbeln durchfuhr seine Beine, ein Zeichen das die Kälte langsam wich.  
  
Ungläubig blickte Harry auf die angelehnte Tür, konnte nicht fassen das Draco wirklich gegangen war. Nie im Leben hätte er das vermutet..eher das Draco sich mit ihm gemeinsam in die Wanne gesetzt hätte.  
  
Und jetzt?  
  
Jetzt stand er hier allein und hatte wirklich Freiheit. Immer noch verwirrt, aber zitternd entschied er sich die Tür offne zu lassen, damit er nicht doch noch ärger bekam. Schnell zog er sich die nassen Sachen aus, ließ sie auf dem Boden liegen und ließ sich dann in das heiße Wasser gleiten, keuchte vor Schmerz fast auf, denn es tat wirklich weh den plötzlichen Temperaturwechsel hinzunehmen.  
  
Draco hörte das keuchen bis in sein Badezimmer und durch das Wasserrauschen. Vielleicht auch weil er auf Harry gelauscht hatte, ob etwas sein könnte. "Alles Okay!!" brüllte er ungewollt und hielt sich dann die Hände vor den Mund. Wie unziemlich das gerade war, nicht zu fassen, normal würde er nicht so quer durch zwei Zimmer brüllen.  
  
Harry lief sofort knallrot an, verstand nun wirklich gar nichts mehr. War das der Draco Malfoy der ihn in der Schule immer so geärgert hatte? Der ihn am Anfang seines Sklavenlebens mit Zaubersprüchen gequält und mit endwürdigenden Aufgaben belegt hatte?! "J-ja..mir geht es gut" stotterte Harry leise und schrie die Antwort dann diesmal klarer wieder zurück, damit Malfoy ihn auch verstand.  
  
Jetzt lief Draco rot an. War er wirklich so laut gewesen das Harry ihn hatte hören können? Oh Nein, wie peinlich. Er versuchte sich wieder zu fassen und seufzte leise als er sich in der Wanne zurücksinken ließ und fast ganz untertauchte um seinem ganzen Körper die wohligen Wärme zu gönnen.  
  
Auch Harry genoss das heiße Wasser um sich herum, auch wenn in seinem Kopf tausend Fragen herumtanzten, ihn immer ratloser werden ließen. Was war nur mit Draco los..und wie lange würde dieser Frieden andauern..?  
  
Nachdem er einigermaßen warm geworden war verließ Harry auch wieder das Bad, wollte sich nicht allzu lange darin suhlen. Schnell blickte er sich um, konnte aber keine anderen Kleider entdecken, als die nassen am Boden. Schüchtern legte er sich ein Handtuch um die Schulter, wickelte sich darin ein, sodass man nur seine Hände, Beine und Kopf sehen konnte und tapste dann zu Draco, klopfte leise an.  
  
Draco schreckte sogleich auf und setzte sich auf. "Moment!" keifte er fast, es klang allerdings eher verzweifelt und ein wenig panisch. Die Panik verflog allerdings, er lag ja mitten Im Schaum und man konnte nichts sehen oder so und doch legte er sich einen Lappen über seine unter dem Schaum versteckten Blöße. "Was ist denn?" fragte er nun leiser.  
  
Harry wartete geduldig vor der Tür, auch wenn er sich deutlich die Szene im Bad vorstellen konnte, sich somit ein Lachen verkniff. Vorsichtig öffnete er schließlich die Tür, senkte den Kopf und tapste in die Mitte des Bades, ließ den Blick jedoch gesenkt. "I-ich bräuchte frische und trockene Sachen.."  
  
"Oh...ähm." 'Mist!' der blonde war ein wenig überfordert gerade und überlegte angestrengt, bis. "Nimm dir was von mir...Such dir einfach was aus." Murmelte er leise. Sein Gesicht war rot, auch wenn Harry nicht direkt zu ihm sah, so war ihm die Sache doch etwas peinlich gerade.  
  
"O-okay" nuschelte Harry und drehte sich um. "Soll ich dir auch was raus legen?" fragte er noch an der Tür, wagte es aber nicht sich nochmal umzudrehen. Er wusste, das sowohl ihm als auch Draco das wahnsinnig peinlich war.  
  
"Nein, lass nur, ich such es mir selber raus." Lehnte Draco ab und fügte noch ein leises. "Danke." an.  
  
"Gern geschehen..du hast mich schließlich gerettet" hauchte Harry leise und verließ dann Dracos Badezimmer um dessen Schrank zu öffnen und angeekelt das Gesicht zu verziehen. Fast überall hingen diese Tuniken die auch noch fast alle schwarz waren. Doch genau das würde ihm Draco eh geben also nahm er sich schnurstracks eine heraus und legte noch eine schwarze Stoffhose dazu. Eilig zog er sie sich über, eilte zu sich ins Bad um sich die Haare zu bürsten und krabbelte dann in Dracos Bett, legte die Decke über sich um nicht wieder abzukühlen.  
  
Draco duschte sich noch den Schaum ab und kam dann in sein Zimmer. Er bemerkte nicht das jemand in seinem Bett lag und so trocknete er sich in ruhe vor seinem Schrank ab und legte sein Handtuch auf den Stuhl daneben. Sein Blick überflog seine Kleidung. Schwarze und weiße Tuniken... Na ja, mehr schwarze, hatte er denn nichts anderes mehr? Ein leiser Seufzer entrann seinen Lippen während er sich streckte. Irgendwo ganz hinten war vielleicht noch etwas das keine Tunika war.  
  
"Ähm Draco.." nuschelte Harrys leise Stimme unter der Decke hervor. Er war mittlerweile knallrot im Gesicht angelaufen, hatte sich jedoch nicht davon abbringen können den nackten Körper vor sich zu betrachten. "B-b-bitte zieh dir was an.." flehte er und zog sich die Decke ganz über den Kopf, versuchte seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen.  
  
"Wuah!!" Draco wirbelte erschrocken herum und sprang fast in den Schrank als er das Nuscheln hörte das unter SEINER Bettdecke hervorkam. Geistesgegenwärtig griff er sein Handtuch und bedeckte sich damit. "Was... Was machst du hier?!...Ich dachte du bist bei dir?!" er war nicht rot sondern Kreidebleich geworden.  
  
"I-ich dachte du brauchst mich dann vielleicht noch..d-du hast mich heute noch nicht entlassen u-und da dachte ich, dass ich warten soll.", hauchte Harry ängstlich unter der Decke hervor, wagte es nicht auch nur noch einen Blick zu riskieren. "E-es tut mir leid"  
  
Ein Seufzer kam von Dracos Lippen und sein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich nun langsam wieder. "Schon gut... Ich hab's vergessen das du... Ich glaub ich gewöhn mich da nicht mehr dran..." murmelte er leise. "Bleib ruhig liegen." Dann griff er sich eine Tunika und eine Hose und verschwand damit im Badezimmer.  
  
Mit klopfenden Herzen schlang Harry die Decke enger um seinen Körper und spürte immer noch die Röte auf seinen Wangen. Draco hatte es vergessne? Wie konnte er das denn? Das Harry sein Sklave war müsste er doch wissen, schließlich hatte er ihn verkauft und jetzt wehrte sich Harry nicht mehr und dann vergaß Draco das?#  
  
'Wie konnte ich das vergessen?' Genau das Fragte sich Draco auch, wie konnte er vergessen haben das Harry sein Sklave war. Er zog sich rasch an und kämmte sich die Haare glatt nach hinten, so wie früher immer. Er betrachtete sein Gesicht im Spiegel, seine kalten Augen, die kühle Hautfarbe und das weißblonde Haar...Hatte er denn nichts warmes an sich? Sein Blut war warm und hatte eine warme rote Farbe, das war auch schon alles. Er strich sich noch einmal durchs Haar und seufzte. Harry stellte sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf und das seit er ihn das erste mal gesehen hatte. Er hatte regelmäßig seine Fassung und Würde verloren, doch das eben hatte wohl alles getoppt. Harry hatte ihn nackt gesehen, oder? Ja, hatte er. Draco ging nun doch wieder in sein Zimmer und setzte sich an die Bettkante, bevor er die Bettdecke von Harrys Kopf zog. "Hat dir gefallen was du gesehen hast? ...Sag's ehrlich...Bitte."  
  
Harry zog panisch den Kopf ein und kniff die Augen zusammen, machte sich ganz klein. Mit dieser Frage hätte er nie gerechnet...eher mit Folter oder Beschimpfungen. Was sollte er jetzt machen? "I-ich ka-kann doch sowas nicht sagen..wieso fragst du so was???"  
  
"Weil ich es wissen will... Ich schlag dich schon nicht, keine Panik." Wisperte der Blonde, seine Stimme erklang fast schon sanft.  
  
Harry blickte abergläubig zu Draco nach oben, suchte das Gesicht nach Zeichen von Bosheit oder Ärger ab, konnte aber nichts finden. "A-aber es ist peinlich wenn ich das sage"  
  
"Peinlicher als das eben kann's wohl kaum noch kommen, oder?" fragte Draco leise und sah in die grünen Augen vor sich.  
  
"Für dich nicht..aber für mich" hauchte Harry und wurde wieder knallrot, senkte den Blick.  
  
Draco hob eine Braue. "Also gefalle ich dir?" stellte er aufgrund der Reaktion fest. "Warum?"  
  
"Ja..ja du gefällst mir..na ja also..gefallen..i-ich weiß nicht. Du hast so weiße Haut..und du bist schön" seufzte Harry und barg sein Gesicht im Kopfkissen. "Lach mich ruhig aus und sag das ich schwul bin..a-auch wenn es nicht so ist."  
  
Harry konnte eine Hand fühlen die ihm einen Moment sacht durch das zerstrubbelte schwarze Haar strich. Dann zog Draco sie wieder zurück. "Ich lach nicht, hörst du? ...Du gefällst mir schon viel länger.. Seit ich dich das erste mal sah hast du mir gefallen und ich verstehe jetzt erst wo du mir so nahe bist warum."  
  
"Was?" geschockt blickte Harry auf, suchte in Dracos Augen nach einem Scherz. "I-ich dachte du hasst mich? Deswegen hast du mich doch gekauft..u- und jetzt sagst du so was...Spiel nicht mit mir Malfoy. Ich weiß, dass das peinlich ist, aber trotzdem musst du nicht lügen und dich somit über meine Ansichten lustig machen."  
  
In den kühlen Augen war nichts von einem Scherz zu finden, sie waren ernst und kühl wie immer. Dann Plötzlich, aus einem Impuls heraus, neigte sich Draco vor und küsste Harry auf die Lippen. Er hatte sie schon ein mal gekostet, als er ihm den Atem einhauchte, nun aber war es ein echter Kuss der so schnell wieder ging, wie er gekommen war als Draco aufstand und zum Fenster ging, um hinaus zu starren. Er wirkte geschockt über sich selber und seine Finger lagen bebend auf seinen eigenen Lippen.  
  
"Dra..co.. bitte..ko-komm wieder her" hauchte Harry überrascht..sowohl über sich selbst als auch über Draco und den Kuss. Er verstand nicht warum er Draco jetzt wieder neben sich haben wollte, ihn am liebsten vom Fenster weg ziehen würde. Er wusste, dass auch wenn der Kuss länger gedauert hätte, er den Slitherin nicht von sich geschoben hätte, obwohl sie sich Jahre lang gehasst hatten, verfeindet waren. Das Geständnis des Blonden hatte ihn und seine Gefühle merklich über den Haufen geworfen und Harry wusste jetzt nicht so recht wie er damit umgehen sollte.  
  
Draco wusste selber auch nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte, er hatte Harry bisher immer seine Arroganz spüren lassen weil er nicht wusste was er sonst hätte tun sollen um seine Gefühle zu verbergen, doch nun ging das nicht mehr. Er sah überrascht zu Harry als der ihn bat wieder zu ihm zu kommen, seine schlanken Finger bebten noch immer sichtlich und sein Blick war fast gequält. Warum sagte Harry das jetzt? "Willst du das wirklich?"  
  
"Willst du es nicht?" beantworte Harry mit einer Gegenfrage und legte den Kopf schief, blickte jetzt überzeugt zu Draco hinüber, auch wenn in ihm alles tobte. Er musste das jetzt für sich klären. "Bitte komm her und lass uns reden, ja?"  
  
Der Blonde antwortete nicht, er kam wirklich wieder zum Bett und setzte sich so das er mit dem Rücken an der Kopflehne lehnte. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und fühlte noch immer die Lippen Harrys an den seinen. Es hatte in seinem ganzen Körper gekibbelt bei dem Kuss, fast so wie in der Wanne als die Kälte aus seinem Körper gewichen war.  
  
Harry atmete auf und setzte sich ebenfalls auf, krabbelte zu Draco hinüber und kniete sich vor ihn, streichelte ihm über die Wange "Magst du mich denn?"  
  
"Hmhm..." fiepte Draco fast nur und nickte leicht. "Ja... Ich hab dich immer gemocht, aber ich wusste doch nicht wie ich es dir zeigen sollte."  
  
"Und warum hast du dich jetzt gemeldet? Um mich zu demütigen...oder um bei mir zu sein?" fragte Harry leise und rutschte näher zu Draco, spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen.  
  
Es dauerte scheinbar ewig bis sich Draco eine Antwort abringen konnte.  
  
"Damit du bei mir bist..." hauchte er schließlich und merkte nicht wie ihm eine Träne an der Wange herabrann. "Ich wollte nicht mehr allein sein..."  
  
Harry erschreckte das Bekenntnis und ohne das er etwas tun konnte zog er Draco in seine Arme, strich ihm die Träne von der Wange und blickte sanft lächelnd in die grauen Augen, küsste ihn kurz und schüchtern auf die Lippen. "A-ab jetzt bist du nicht mehr allein..schließlich gehöre ich dir.."  
  
Es war wie ein lang gewünschter Traum. Harry hielt ihn aus freien stücken in den Armen und gab ihn Halt und Nähe. Es war etwas das sich Draco immer gewünscht hatte, doch so? "Aber so hab ich das nie gewollt... Das du meine Sklave bist, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit... Wenn jemand anderes sich gemeldet hätte, dann hätte ich dich verloren."  
  
Harry lächelte glücklich und legte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter, streichelte dessen Rücken entlang. "Also hast du mich gerettet.." stellte er fest und seufzte leise. "Die ganzen letzten Wochen behandelst du mich doch gar nicht mehr wie dein Sklave Draco...du bist so lieb zu mir. Und du hast mich gerettet...vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich ...meine Meinung über die geändert habe."  
  
"Ich will dich auch nicht mehr als Sklaven. Ich will dich als Freund haben....Aber es geht nicht so richtig. Wenn wir allein sind geht es." Wisperte Draco, er war froh das Harry es verstand. Nein er war richtig Glücklich.  
  
"Ich werde den braven Sklaven in Anwesenheit anderer spielen..versprochen Dray.." wisperte Harry und löste sich leicht von dem Slitherin, küsste ihn nochmal zart und sprang dann aus dem Bett. "Ich hol uns einen warmen, Kakao ja?" fragte er und öffnete die Tür, sank jedoch sofort auf die Knie, als Lucius Malfoy schon von weitem über den Gang zu ihnen kam.  
  
Draco sprang sogleich von seinem bett auf und wischte sich die letzten Spuren der Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er stand dann brav da, wie sein Vater es meist von ihm erwartete. Lucius beachtete Harry gar nicht weiter sondern trat in das Zimmer seinen Sohnes. "Wie ich sehe hat die Strafe nutzen gezeigt." Stellte er kühl fest und hob seinen Zauberstab so das die Gitter an den Fenstern verschwanden. "Gehorcht er nun besser?" fragte er doch noch mal nach und hob abwartend eine Braue. "Ja Vater." Erwiderte Draco und wirkte wieder so kalt und unnahbar wie sonst auch. Lucius tippte ihm auf den Rücken und Draco konnte ein leises Kribbeln fühlen als die Narben verschwanden.  
  
Harry senkte folgsam den Kopf, wollte Draco keine Schwierigkeiten machen, jetzt wo sie sich vertrugen...Freunde waren. Und auch wenn Malfoy ihn ignorierte, so wusste er doch das dieser sehr wohl darauf achtete wie Harry sich benahm  
  
"Schau mein Sohn" begann Lucius und zog auch schon sogleich einen Brief aus seiner Tasche, auf dem das Hogwartssiegel befestigt war. "Die Schule wird wieder eröffnet." Sofort war Harry neugierig, schwieg aber weiterhin, denn auch Lucius schien noch nicht fertig zu sein. "Ich war heute bei Dumbledore und habe ihm den Vertrag deines Sklaven vorgelegt und somit wird Harry Potter als dein Sklave mit in die Schule, in DEIN Zimmer kommen. Er selbst wird nicht mehr als Schüler Hogwarts anerkannt. Ist das nicht wunderbar? Das wird dazu beitragen das Wunderkind endlich zu brechen." Abwertend blickte er zu Harry hinab, dessen Schultern gebrochen bebten..  
  
Draco versuchte derweil die Fassung zu behalten und zwang sich zu einem kalten Lächeln. Er ahnte jedoch das für Harry gerade eine Welt zusammenbrach. Hogwarts war für ihn ein Zuhause gewesen und nun sollte er dort zwar leben, dürfte aber nicht mehr lernen. "Das ist wunderbar Vater... Das wird ihn mit Sicherheit endgültig brechen." Die Worte kamen ihm unendlich schwer über seinen Lippen, trotz allem wirkten sie überzeugend. "Ich freue mich schon." Er nahm den Brief von seinem Vater entgegen und öffnete ihn um ihn zu überfliegen. Lucius wandte sich derweil auch schon wieder zum gehen ab und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Das kann doch nicht war sein."  
  
"Er lügt" hauchte Harry leise und krallte sich im Boden fest, schluchzte haltlos auf. "Da-das kann er mir nicht antun..oh bitte nicht. Sag das das nicht wahr ist, Draco!" verlangte Harry und drehte sich halbseitig zu dem Slitherin, zeigte sein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht.  
  
Draco schluckte trocken, sein Blick sagte aber schon alles und so reichte er Harry den Brief. Draco bekam ein Einzelzimmer im Slitherin Keller, das Harry mit ihm bewohnen würde, es stand alles im Brief. Draco war ebenso geschickt wie Harry, er hatte gedacht nie wieder nach Hogwarts zu müssen. Gerade jetzt wo er dieses grässliche Zeichen trug.  
  
"I-ich werde meine Freunde nicht wieder sehen..i-ich werde nie wieder zaubern dürfen.", schluchzte Harry auf und zerknüllte den Brief, warf ihn schreiend in eine Zimmerecke und brach weinend auf dem Boden zusammen. Alles war umsonst gewesen. Sein Leben hatte er nur gelebt um endlich wieder nach Hogwarts zu dürfen...und jetzt das.  
  
"Denkst du wirklich Dumbledore lässt das zu?" wisperte Draco und kniete sich neben Harry. "Er...Er hat dir immer geholfen...Du bist doch sein Liebling."  
  
"E-er kann gegen diesen Vertrag auch nichts machen Draco..i-ich bin verloren. Ich werde niemals mehr glücklich sein" weinte Harry und blickte zu Draco hinüber. "Tu was dagegen...lass es nicht zu.", flehte er und warf sich in Dracos Arme. "I-ich will das nicht."  
  
Draco hielt Harry fest, er war selbst verzweifelt. Diese Bitte war unmöglich zu erfüllen. Er konnte sich nicht gegen den Dunklen Lord auflehnen, das würde sein Tot bedeuten. Er könnte den Vertrag zerreißen, doch sein Vater hatte ihn immer bei sich und wenn er es tun würde dann wäre er selbst verloren. "Ich weiß nicht was ich tun kann......Ich hab angst."  
  
"Nimm mich mit..lass mich nicht alleine im Keller..im Zimmer. Bitte..lass mich nicht wie ein Ding alleine Draco.", schluchzte Harry und schlang die Arme um den Nacken des Slitherins, weinte nur noch mehr. "La-lass mich mit in den Unterricht..bitte..."  
  
"Ist versprochen... Du kannst mit, das ist das Mindeste was ich tun kann und ich denke Dumbledor erlaubt es mir." Draco strich Harry über den Rücken. "Ich verspreche es dir."  
  
Harry klammerte sich so fest es ging an Draco und wischte seine Tränen an dessen Shirt ab, schnüffelte leise und blickte in Dracos Augen. "Da-danke Dray" schluckte er und küsste Malfoy sanft, legte dann den Kopf wieder auf dessen Schulter und schloss die Augen. Keine fünf Minuten später war er eingeschlafen.  
  
Dray blieb eine Weile sitzen. Er fühlte sie miserabel und atmete tief durch bevor er einen Arm unter Harrys Kniekehlen schob und ihn etwas mühevoll hochhob, es gerade so schaffte ihn auf sein Bett zu legen. Er selbst legte sich zu ihm, blieb aber wach, daran denkend was sie in Hogwarts erwarten würde.  
  
To be continued..  
  
~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~  
  
So ich lieben das wars wieder mal und wir beeilen uns natürlich mit dem nächsten Teil. Schreibt wieder schön viele Reviews, denn darüber freuen wir uns am meisten^^ 


	6. Auf nach Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle weiteren Charaktere gehören nicht uns. Wir sind nur die dummen die sie anschmachten dürfen *seufz*  
  
Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte setzt ein halbes Jahr nach dem vierten Band des Buches an.  
  
Inhalt: Der dunkle Lord ist auferstanden und hat seine Anhänger zusammen gerufen. Mit einem finsteren Ritual bindet er Harry an Draco, dass sein ärgster Rivale ihm nicht mehr gefährlich werden kann.  
  
Hiermit möchte ich sicher stellen, dass diese Fanfic ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt von mir, Yasashii (Homepage: www.yasashii.de.vu) und Goodheart(Homepage: www.goodheart.de) ist.  
  
~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~  
  
Und ein erneutes Dank an alle lieben Reviewer, die uns für unsere Arbeit loben und uns hoffentlich für die nächsten Teile auch noch treu bleiben^^ *alledurchknuddl*  
  
@sh: Deine Fragen zu Hogwarts werden in diesem Kapitel nochmal beantwortet^^, aber das wir Draco so kalt wie früher machen können bezweifeln sowohl Goody, als auch ich. Wenn er wieder kalt wäre, dann hätten wir nichts mehr zu schreiben und die Beziehung zwischen den beiden würde sich rein gar nicht verändern, also bleibt Draco lieb zu Harry^^  
  
@Koryu: Danke für dien nettes Kommentar am Ende^^ Hab es gleich zum Kapitelnamen gemacht und was Draco betrifft: siehe sh oben.  
  
Danke auch an Sweet-Dreams2 und tinkita  
  
~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~  
  
*Dracos Slave*  
  
Teil 6  
  
Dicke Flocken umwehten Harrys Haar, als er und Draco endlich auf Gleis neundreiviertel standen. Vor drei Wochen hatten Draco den Brief von Hogwarts erhalten und jetzt standen sie hier. Ein weiteres Schuljahr würde -zwar verspätet- beginnen. Nur diesmal nicht für Harry. Dieser stand mit gesenktem Kopf neben Draco. Malfoy Senior hatte seinem Sohn ein Halsband und eine Leine mitgegeben, sodass Harry sich jetzt nicht mehr einen Meter von ihm entfernen konnte. Gepäck hatte Harry auch keines mitnehmen dürfen. Auch Hedwig musste zu Hause bleiben. Doch Draco hatte heimlich einen kleinen Koffer extra mit Harrys Sachen gepackt und ihn mit zu seinem eigenen Gepäck geschmuggelt. Wenigstens eine Freude des Tages. Denn schon als er Hermine und Ron entdeckte, die ihm zu sich winkten, war es vorbei. "Bitte lass uns schnell einsteigen" flehte Harry mit Tränen in den Augen und rückte symbolisch noch näher an Draco, bemerkte das verwirrte Gesicht seiner Freunde nicht.  
  
„Okay." Wisperte Draco und stieg mit Harry in den Zug. Ganz hinten setzte er sich in das kleine Abteil und schnaufte leise. Es war ihm alles mindestens ebenso unangenehm wie Harry, auch wenn er sich denken konnte das es dem Grünäugigen noch viel unangenehmer war. „Ich hoffe wir bleiben allein."  
  
„Wissen deine beiden Bodyguards denn von mir?" fragte Draco leise und lehnte dem Kopf an Dracos Schulterm, wischte sich über die schon fast wieder tränenden Augen.  
  
„Nein wissen sie nicht... Die zwei Idioten würden das eh nicht merken wenn ich es ihnen nicht sagen würde." Seufzte Draco. Innerlich betete er das der Zug bald losfahren würde.  
  
„Aber wundert es denn niemanden wenn ich hier neben dir sitze...mit einem Halsband und du mit mir an der Leine?" verdeutlichte Harry die Situation und fuhr über das schwarze Leder an seinem Hals.  
  
„Stimmt." Stellte Draco fest, dann fingerte er am Halsband herum und nahm es Harry ab. Er ließ es sogleich in einer Tasche verschwinden. „Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn." Dabei murmelnd. Sein Blick flog zur Tür, keiner zu sehen...noch.  
  
„Danke" strahlte Harry und lehnte sich an den Slitherin, fuhr ihm durch die weißblonden Haare. „Wenn wir dann fahren, kaufst du mir dann was Süßes?"  
  
„Gern doch... ich freue mich auch schon auf das Süße....Die Schokofrösche mag ich am liebsten." Gestand Draco und lächelte. Trotz allem war er nervös die ganze Zeit, die Schokolade half hoffentlich dagegen.  
  
„Ich wusste gar nicht das du so gern Schokolade isst" lachte Harry und erhob sich. „Spürst du es? Der Zug ist angefahren...Lass uns durch den Gang gehen..i-ich möchte meine Freunde wenigstens sehen."  
  
Draco neigte seinen Blick. „Geh nur allein, du weißt sie mögen mich nicht besonders...Und ich denk es wird noch schlimmer wenn sie wissen das ich.. egal." Er rieb sich über den linken Unterarm ,wie so oft wenn er sich unwohl fühlte.  
  
Harry legte eine Hand auf das verborgene Zeichen und blickte zu Draco ins Gesicht, schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. „Wenn du nicht gehst, gehe ich auch nicht. I-ich gehöre zu dir. Schon vergessen? Und wenn sie dich nicht wollen, dann auch mich nicht. Immerhin werden wir für immer zusammen sein..also" Sanft fuhr Harry über Dracos Hand, lehnte sich wieder an ihn. Die letzten drei Wochen hatte er Tag und Nacht darüber gegrübelt wie er die Zeit mit Draco angehen sollte, doch der Blonde Slitherin war ihm die ganze Zeit ein Freund gewesen, hatte ihm sein wahres Ich offenbart und wenn Harry ehrlich war..wollte er Draco nicht mehr missen.  
  
Harry war nicht der einzige der sich die letzten Wochen Gedanken gemacht hatte. Draco schämte sich... was wollte er tun wenn ihn jemand mit den Tatsachen Konfrontierte, ihn offen fragte warum Harry sein Sklave war, warum er Harry das angetan hatte. Bisher hatte er keine Antwort gefunden. Sein Blick flog zur Tür, er hörte das Zetern Hermines und die vergeblichen versuche von Ron sie zu beruhigen. Draco schob Harry leicht von sich, er hielt es für besser wenn die zwei sie nicht so vertraut sahen.  
  
Auch Harry hörte die Stimmen seiner besten Freund, krampfte die Hände in seine Tunika und senkte betreten den Kopf. Nur wenige Momente später öffnete sich die Abteiltür und Hermine und Ron spazierten hinein, blickten geschockt auf Harry und Malfoy. „Harry was soll der Mist? Warum sitzt du bei dem Wiesel?" fauchte Ron und warf dem Blonden einen finsteren Blick zu.  
  
Draco konnte nicht anders, er warf Ron einen Giftigen Blick zurück und zog sich somit noch den Groll von Hermine auf sich. „Kannst du uns das bitte erklären?...Warum bist du nicht zu uns gekommen? Hast nicht mal Hallo gesagt und Briefe sind auch keine mehr gekommen, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht Harry." Plapperte sie mit ihrer hochgestochenen Aussprache und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, die doch schon etwas üppiger geworden war in der Zeit in der Draco Hermine nicht gesehen hatte. Ron war in die Höhe geschossen und sah schlaksig aus wie immer mit seinem alten Umhang und man sah den hässlichen üblichen braunen Pullover am Hals hervorkucken.  
  
„Ron..Hermine" wisperte Harry leise und zog somit alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „I-ich bin nicht zu euch gekommen, weil ich kein Schüler Hogwarts mehr bin und auch keine weiteren Rechte habe" erklärte er leise und blickte auf. „Ich bin jetzt der Sklave von Draco und ich kann nichts dagegen tun., denn der dunkle Lord hat mich mit einem Bann an ihn gebunden" erklärte er und hielt Ron und Hermine seine Hand hin. „Ich bin nur hier, weil Draco mich dabei haben will. „Weiß Dumbledore das?" fragte Hermine scharf und musterte das Zeichen.  
  
Draco atmete leise durch. „Ja, er weiß es und er duldet es. Ihr solltest es auch tun. Seid froh das er mit hinkommen dürfte." Seine Stimme war wieder kühl und ihm waren die bösen Blicke der beiden sicher und so sicher er sich war, so sicher musterten die beiden ihn mit diesen Blicken.  
  
„Herm..Ron. Es ist nicht so wie ihr denkt. I-ich bin ja in Hogwarts und das ist der einzige Weg das ich es sein kann, denn lernen darf ich nicht mehr, ebenso wenig wie zaubern". Traurig blickte Harry zu Draco hinüber, versicherte sich nochmal seiner Gefühle. „Draco ist gut zu mir..er wird mir nichts böses antun, versprochen. Also sorgt euch nicht!" bat er und bekam ein Schnauben Rons. „Wie kannst du das zulassen?" brüllte er durch das Abteil, wurde aber von Hermine gebremst. „Er hat keine andere Wahl Ron. Das Zeichen auf seiner Hand zwingt ihn dazu. Ich habe schon einmal darüber gelesen. Es ist ein sehr schlimmer und verbotener Fluch und keiner kann dagegen etwas unternehmen. Wenn Harry sich widersetzt wird er unsägliche Schmerzen durchleiden."  
  
„Du weißt wie immer gut bescheid.." stellte Draco leise und etwas weniger kühl fest. „Hört zu...Ich will ihm nichts böses, glaubt es oder auch nicht. Wenn ich ihn nicht genommen hätte, dann hätte es ein anderer getan und dann wäre Harry vielleicht tot.", erklärte er knapp. „Ihr müsst mit mir nichts zu tun haben, ihr könnt ihn jeden Tag sehen, von mir auch mit ihm sprechen und ihn besuchen....Wenn ihr jetzt hier bleiben wollt dann bleibt."  
  
„Also willst du sagen du hast ihn gerettet?? Und was meinst du mit ‚wenn ich ihn nicht genommen hätte'?" keifte Ron und setzte trotzig auf den Platz Harry gegenüber. „Ron..Voldemort hatte diesen Plan. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit mich zu beherrschen. Das Draco so lieb zu mir ist, hat er nicht wissen können und es DARF auch keiner wissen, hört ihr? Wenn die da irgendwie erfahren das Draco seiner Aufgabe nicht nachkommt und mich nicht unterwirft dann stirbt er..und ich auch, denn ich bin an ihn gebunden und habe keine Macht mehr."  
  
„So ist es." fügte Draco selber noch an und musterte Ron. Dessen Gesicht war vor Aufregung rot angelaufen und nun setzte sich auch Hermine hin, die Arme noch immer vor der Brust verschränkt. „Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, dann glaubt Harry." Er sah wie Hermine Luft holte und seufzte innerlich. „Also..." fing sie an. „Harry ist an dich gebunden?" Draco nickte. „Und du bist ein Anhänger von du weißt schon wem?" Draco nickte nicht, was Hermine aus dem Konzept brachte. Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Ich musste ein Anhänger vom Dunklen Lord werden, ich bin es nicht freiwillig." Erklärte der Blonde. Ron schien nur noch Fragezeichen über dem Kopf schwirren zu haben, er verstand nur Bahnhof.  
  
„Sein Vater hat ihn gezwungen..Draco wollte das nicht" erklärte Harry und legte wieder die Hand auf das dunkle Mal. „Aber ich danke ihm auch dafür das er ein Todesser geworden ist, denn sonst hätte mich vielleicht ein anderer bekommen...und den Dursleys wäre es egal. Sie habe mich einfach so an Draco verkauft.."  
  
„Einfach so verkauft?!" platze es aus Ron und Draco zischte leise. „Nicht so laut....Ja, einfach verkauft." Am Nebenabteil konnte man hören wie die Dame mit dem Süßzeug fragte, dann schob sie nach kurzem Weiter und stand vor der Tür des Abteils. „Was Süßes?" fragte sie wie immer und Draco erhob sich. „Zwanzig Schokofrösche und dann von Jedem viermal was." Bestellte er einfach und bezahlte. Er schüttete Harry die Sachen auf den Schoß. „Gib du es ihnen." Murmelnd und sein eigenen Kram plus der zwanzig Frösche auf seinem Schoß hortend.  
  
„Du liebst diese Frösche wirklich" kicherte Harry und gab Ron und Hermine von den Süßigkeiten ab, auch wenn der Weasley die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und immer wieder „Vom Wiesel was annehmen?" murmelte.  
  
Draco packte gleich einen der Frösche aus, der zu Ron hüpfte und ihm ins Gesicht sprang. „Den schenk ich dir.", murmelte Draco. Er verkniff sich ein Lächeln weil das sicher zu viel auf ein mal für Harrys Freunde wäre. Obwohl sie das ganze bisher gut weggesteckt hatten. „Wenn du den Kram nicht magst dann nehme ich ihn wieder und du kannst zusehen." Er sah Ron nun direkt an und wartete ab.  
  
„Pöh bevor ich dir was gebe, nehm ich dich lieber aus" grummelte Ron und griff sich den Schokofrosch, stopfte ihn in den Mund. „Und die Dursleys haben nicht einmal gefragt warum Malfoy dich kaufen will" erkundigte sich nun Hermine, während sie eine von Berty Botts Bohnen aß.  
  
„Nein. Draco scheint ihnen eine ganz schön hohe Summe gegeben zu haben. Onkel Vernon hat mich nur angewiesen zu packen und hat mich dann ohne weiteres weggeschickt.", erzählte Harry und stopfte sich ebenfalls eine der berühmten Bohnen in den Mund, verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Örks..Schlamm"  
  
Draco aß derweil einen anderen Schokofrosch und lachte leise auf bei dem Gesichtsausdruck von Harry. Dieses leise auflachen sorgte dafür das er von Hermine und Ron angestarrt wurde als wäre er ein Werwolf oder so was. „Was?" fragte er leise, es war ihm unangenehm und doch fand er es schön. Es war jetzt anders als mit Crabbe und Goyle, denn die zwei brachten nicht mal ein Clown zum lachen.  
  
„Lach nicht." grummelte Harry und stopfte Draco einen weiteren Frosch in den Mund, lachte auf, als er sah wie dieser noch mit dem ersten kämpfte, nun zwei zappelnde Schokofrösche im Mund hatte. „Jetzt siehst du was du davon hast" kicherte Harry und stupste mit dem Finger auf Dracos Nase, lachte nochmal als er sah wie Hermine und Ron gleichzeitig der Unterkiefer hinunterklappte.  
  
Draco wurde gleich etwas rot und schaffte es den zweiten Frosch hinunter zu würgen, zusammen mit dem ersten. Sein Mund war mit Schokolade verschmiert und Hermine und Ron gafften ihn noch immer an wie sonst was. Der Blonde holte ein Tuch aus seiner Hosentasche und wischste sich den Mund sauber. Er war noch immer gut erzogen und steckte das Tuch nun wieder ein. „Okay....Wo ist der alte Draco hin?" fragte Ron und er sah den Blonden skeptisch an. Das brachte Draco zu einem herzlichen Lachen, was diesmal länger anhielt als das letzte.  
  
„Das ist der echte Draco..schwer zu finden aber er ist da" lächelte Harry und blickte sanft lächelnd zu dem Slitherin hinüber. „Ich sagte doch er ist lieb..wahnsinnig lieb." hauchte er und wurde selbst rot, fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare. „Ron, stell dir doch nur mal vor... wenn dein Vater ein Todesser wäre, dich schlägt wenn du nett zu anderen bist...du wirst automatisch kalt, willst ihm gefallen, oder?" versuchte er zu erklären und erntete dafür ein Nicken von dem rothaarigen Weasley. „Siehst du..und genau deswegen ist Draco so..wie er ist. Doch er hat auch diese Seite, die er aber nur den Menschen zeigt, denen er vertraut. Also bitte...verratet ihn nicht..uns nicht" flehte er und fuhr über das Zeichen in seiner Hand.  
  
Das Lachen war bei den Worten wieder verstummt, es war dem Blonden wieder unangenehm. Harry hatte recht und doch wollte er nicht das Gott und die Welt zu viel erfuhr. „Wenn das jemand erfährt und ich es heraus bekomme dann bereut ihr es." Drohte er eiskalt, es war ihm ernst.  
  
„Dray bitte..du musst ihnen nicht immer drohen" bat Harry und fuhr dem Blonden durchs Haar, konnte gut verstehen das Hermine und Ron wieder den Mund offen stehen ließen. Es war wirklich ungewöhnlich die vor einem halben Jahr noch Todfeinde, jetzt so vertraut miteinander zu sehen. „Bitte schwört das ihr niemanden von Dracos wahrem ich oder seiner Gestalt als Todesser erzählt. Das ich sein Sklave bin wird Dumbledore bestimmt erzählen, aber der Rest bleibt bitte unter euch" flehte er und erhielt schließlich wirklich ein Nicken von seinen beiden besten Freunden. „Wir werden nichts verraten Harry..deinetwegen,....und Dracos wegen" lächelte Hermine und stieß Ron in die Seite, der nur unverständliches Zeug brabbelte.  
  
Das erstaunte den Slitherin doch ein wenig, er sah Hermine an und schenkte ihr dann doch ein lächeln. „Danke." Erst dann widmete er sich einem weiteren Schokofrosch und achtete diesmal wieder das er nicht wo gegen hüfte. Nebenher sah er sich die Sammelkarte an und reichte sie Harry. „Dumbledore...Magst du?"  
  
„Ich habe ihn schon drei Mal..oh..stimmt meine Sammlung hat mir dein Vater ja weg genommen" seufzte Harry und nahm Dumbledores Karte, blickte auf den lächelnden Magier hinab. „Ich hasse deinen Vater" murmelte er leise und sah entschuldigend zu Draco hinüber.  
  
„Schon gut." erwiderte Draco und wischte sich erneut den Mund ab, bevor er seinen Kopf an Fenster lehnte und hinaus sah. Man sah nicht viel, der Schnee stob herum und bildete eine weiße Wand. Er döste dabei langsam ein und wirkte recht friedlich. Ron starrte ihn weiter an als würde Draco gleich erwachen und ihm an die Kehle gehen. „Also ich traue ihm noch immer nicht ganz."  
  
„Du musst ihm nicht trauen..so wie ich es tue. Du darfst nur keinem etwas erzählen und nachdem was er euch alles an den Kopf geworfen hat, kann ich dich verstehen, Ron. Ich habe ihn auch gehasst und mich gewehrt..dafür sehr viele Schmerzen ertragen. Aber mittlerweile habe ich ihm das irgendwie verziehen. Ich mag ihn...genauso wie ich euch mag, Herm und dich...ihr drei seid mir wichtig..und vielleicht werdet ihr auch noch mal Freunde."  
  
„Eher gefriert die Hölle." Schnaubte Ron und sah misstrauisch zu dem dösenden Draco. „Ich sag nichts.. dir zu liebe. Is als wenn er verhext wurde und sich sein Charakter um 180 grad gedreht hat...Kaum zu fassen." Brummelte der Rotschopf und schob sich dann eine ganze Hand mit Zauberbohnen in den Mund.  
  
„Ja es ist wirklich nicht zu glauben. Ihr hättet mein Gesicht sehen sollen als er immer netter wurde, richtig lieb war. Ich habe mich auch gefragt was jetzt abgeht..aber jetzt weiß ich es ja. Ron..du hast Dracos Vater nicht live erlebt. Er hat seinen eigenen Sohn ausgepeitscht..." erzählte Harry und erschauerte dabei sichtbar.  
  
Ron vielen die Bohnen aus den Mund und er starrte Harry an. „Im Ernst?" er bekam von Hermine einen hieb mit dem Ellbogen. „Denkst du Harry lügt und denkt sich das nur aus?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann wieder zu Draco. „Nicht zu fassen."  
  
„Ja..und es war alles meine Schuld" schluchzte Harry auf und ergriff Draocs Hand, drückte sie leicht. „Was soll das heißen, deine Schuld?" fragte Ron verwirrt, während Hermine Harry ein Taschentuch reichte und ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich.  
  
Draco schlug seine kühlen Augen auf, er hatte nicht gemerkt das er eingedöst war und seufzte leise. „Er ist weggelaufen und ich wurde bestraft. ...Eine Wirksame Methode." Erklärte er leise. „So hat er Harry mit seinen Schuldgefühlen an mich gebunden."  
  
Dieser senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf und nuschelte ein leises „Tut mir leid" und blickte traurig zu Draco hinauf. „An dich gebunden" kommentierte Hermine und rümpfte die Nase. „Ich dachte ihr wärt jetzt Freunde?!"  
  
„Das sind wir auch." Erwiderte der Blonde. „Wir haben uns mal ausgesprochen." Fügte er hinzu und hoffte das er nicht alles haarklein erzählen musste. Das er schon immer auf Harry stand mussten die zwei ja nun wirklich nicht wissen.  
  
„Na schön..wenn Harry dein Freund ist meinetwegen, aber wehe du tust ihm weh." drohte Ron und erhob sich, ballte die Hand zur Faust. „Komm Hermine wir gehen zurück in unser Abteil. Fred und George werden schon warten.  
  
„Ich werde mich hüten." Versicherte Draco und sah zu wie Ron Hermine aus dem Abteil drängelte. Als die Tür zuging seufzte Draco erleichtert. „Sie haben es recht gut weggesteckt, was?"  
  
„Ja das haben sie, aber sie werden dich im Auge behalten..so recht trauen sie dir nicht" hauchte Harry und legte die Hände in den Schoß, spielte mit dem Stoff der Tunika, während er rote Wangen bekam. „Jetzt sind wir also wieder alleine"  
  
„Ja." Antwortete Draco nur leise und griff dann nach einer von Harry Händen um sie in seine zu nehmen. „Ich hatte furchtbare Angst was sie tun würden....Sie haben mich immer gehasst, so wie du und das aus gutem Grund."  
  
Harrys Hand in Dracos kribbelte leicht, ließ den ehemaligen Griffindor erschauern. Es war schön, auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte warum er es so empfand. „Aber jetzt hasse ich dich nicht mehr..und sie hassen dich auch nicht mehr, auch wenn sie nun misstrauisch sind. Hass..den haben sie, glaube ich, dir gegenüber nicht mehr." erklärte Harry und blickte auf, suchte den Blick der grauen Augen. „Hasst du sie denn?"  
  
„Ich... Ich hatte sie gehasst... Ich war Eifersüchtig auf sie." Wisperte Draco leise und sah dann aus dem Fenster weil es ihm unangenehm war. „Aber je mehr ich sie verachtet hatte um so näher standen sie dir."  
  
Harry riss erstaunt die Augen auf und wurde dann rot, bedachte Draco mit einem sanften Blick und drehte dessen Gesicht wieder zu sich, musterte die weichen Gesichtszüge, die mit dem Alter reifer und schöner geworden waren. „Du warst auf sie eifersüchtig weil sie mit mir zusammen waren?" versicherte er sich nochmal und lächelte schüchtern. „Wenn du das immer so sagst dann klingt es als ob..du in mich....verliebt wärst"  
  
Draco hob eine Braue. "Du hast eine blühende Fantasie Harry." Gab er nur leise von sich und sah dann wieder hinaus für einen Moment. Er löste dann auch seine Hand aus der von Harry, wenn sie so einer sah dann konnte man wirklich meinen sie wären ein Pärchen. „Ich denke ich sollte meinen Umhang anziehen." Überlegte der Blonde mit leisen Worten.  
  
Harry nickte automatisch und erhob sich um Dracos Umhang aus dessen Tasche zu suchen und sie ihm schüchtern lächelnd zu reichen. „Bitte sehr" hauchte er und setzte sich Draco dann gegenüber, naschte noch etwas von den Süßigkeiten, die er noch hatte.  
  
„Danke." Bedankte sich Draco und stand auf um in seinen Umhang zu schlüpfen. Er schloss ihn hoch und hatte damit dann auch fast gleich die Würde und die man von ihm gewohnt war. Sein Haar kämmte er noch nach hinten und dann setzte er sich wieder. „Ich bin ja mal auf das Zimmer gespannt." begann er wieder ein Gespräch und sah Harry an.  
  
„Ist das nicht das selbe was du sonst hast?" fragte Harry verwirrt und musterte die Gestalt des Slitherins, vermisste seine alte Griffindorrobe.  
  
„Vater hatte ein Einzelzimmer erwähnt...Normal war ich mit im Schlafraum bei den anderen. Ich denke ich bekomme einfach da dann ein extra Zimmer....Iss mir eh lieber... Was meinst wie Crabbe und Goyle schnarchen." Er lächelte nun wieder etwas sonniger und es schien als wenn er Harry so noch aufmuntern wollte.  
  
„Ich frage mich sowieso warum dien Vater das gemacht hat." Seufzte Harry und ging nicht auf Dracos Aufmunterungsversuche ein. Ihm war jetzt nicht danach zumute glücklich zu sein, denn sie kamen Hogwarts immer näher und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis es alle wussten und ihn demütigten. „Lucius hätte mehr Chancen erzielt wenn er mich bei euch im Saal gelassen hättet. Wahrscheinlich wären die anderen Slitherin noch gemeiner gewesen als er..."  
  
„Ein Wort von mir zu den anderen reicht, das sie ihre Münder halten und dich in ruhe lassen." wisperte Draco und sein Blick wurde kühler. „Ich sag ihnen du bist mein und sie haben kein recht dir was zu sagen... Ansonsten bekommen sie es mit mir zu tun, ich bin ihnen weit voraus im Zaubern."  
  
In Harrys Blick glomm etwas Hoffnung auf, auch wenn das sofort wieder getrübt wurde. „Wo soll ich dann eigentlich knien? Vor dir? Hinter dir? Ich denke beim essen in der großen Halle werde ich nicht neben dir hocken können."  
  
Innerlich zog sich etwas in Draco zusammen, daran hatte er noch nicht gedacht und er rieb sich nun leicht die Nasenwurzeln als er überlegte. „Vielleicht hinter mir in der Halle und beim Essen dann auch hinter mir...Ach ich weiß nicht." Wisperte er. Er fühlte sich unwohl, doch dem würde er trotzen, wie früher auch immer.  
  
„Gut so muss ich wenigstens nicht unter dem Tisch hocken" hauchte Harry und strich sich ein paar Haare hinter die Ohren, rückte die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht. „Dann wäre ja jetzt alles erklärt."  
  
„Ich denk ja." Erwiderte Draco leise. Er war angespannt und nun bremste der Zug schon. Als er Hagrid erblickte lief ihm ein leiser Schauer über den Rücken. Wenn das mal gut ging. „Komm, bringen wir es hinter uns." Murmelnd, wandelte sich Draco, er war kühl wie man ihn kannte, so ganz anders als daheim als er mit Harry zusammen war.  
  
Harry nickte folgsam und legte sich das Halsband um, reichte Draco die Leine. „Zieh bitte nicht allzu fest" bat er und senkte dann den Blick, folgte Draco aus dem Zug hinaus.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
So das wars schon wieder. Wir hoffen wieder auf viele Reviews von euch und beeilen uns mit dem 7.kapi 


	7. Gefühle, die sich drehn

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle weiteren Charaktere gehören nicht uns. Wir sind nur die dummen die sie anschmachten dürfen seufz  
  
Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte setzt ein halbes Jahr nach dem vierten Band des Buches an.  
  
Inhalt: Der dunkle Lord ist auferstanden und hat seine Anhänger zusammen gerufen. Mit einem finsteren Ritual bindet er Harry an Draco, dass sein ärgster Rivale ihm nicht mehr gefährlich werden kann.  
  
Hiermit möchte ich sicher stellen, dass diese Fanfic ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt von mir, Yasashii (Homepage: www.yasashii.de.vu) und Goodheart(Homepage: www.goodheart.de) ist.  
  
Und ein erneutes Dank an alle lieben Reviewer, die uns für unsere Arbeit loben und uns hoffentlich für die nächsten Teile auch noch treu bleiben alledurchknuddl  
  
Dracos Slave  
  
Teil 7  
  
Wortlos setzte sich Draco auf sein Bett. Die ganze Willkommenszeremonie hatten sich ja doch recht gut überstanden. Okay, er hatte nun fast alle Blicke auf sich gehabt und so ziemlich alle bis auf einige waren böse gewesen. Was sollte es, er war es gewöhnt und hatte wieder seine üblich gehässigen Züge angenommen, um sich zu schützen. Wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre er wohl mehrfach ermordet worden. Jetzt ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und starrte schweigend an den Betthimmel.  
  
Harry ließ sich unsicher neben dem Bett nieder und blickte seufzend auf den Boden. Die ganze Begrüßung war katastrophal gewesen. All seine Freunde...besonders die Griffindor hätten Draco fast erdolcht und irgendwie tat Harry das unheimlich weh. Wenn sie wüssten wie nett dieser wirklich war..die Reaktion hatte ihn bestimmt sehr verletzt. „Draco"hauchte er leise und blickte zum Bett auf. „I-ich bin dir nicht böse..a-auch wenn es alle anderen sind."  
  
„Danke."Murmelte Draco, es war ein gutes Gefühl, dass wenigstens einer ihn mochte und ehrlich zu ihm war. „Ist schön, dass sie zu dir halten."Fügte er leise an. Er beneidete Harry, doch er konnte sich den anderen unmöglich so öffnen wie er es bei Harry tat, das verbot ihm sein Stand und seine Erziehung einfach.  
  
„Viele werden einfach nur böse sein weil du ‚den Goldjungen' besitzt." raunte Harry. „Auch mein altes Leben war nicht immer rosig, und auch wenn mich alle mögen..eigentlich sind sie nur hinter mir her, damit ihnen auch etwas von meinem angeblichen Ruhm bleibt..ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen. Wenn ich zusammen zähle habe ich vielleicht fünf richtige Freunde."Erklärte er und krabbelte zu Draco aufs Bett. „Und du sollst der sechste sein"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht ob das geht.... Ich bin kein guter Freund, ich denke nur an mich."Antwortete Draco und drehte sich seitlich so, dass er Harry ansehen konnte.  
  
„Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Du bist so lieb zu mir Draco und ich finde dich wirklich nett, wenn du bist, wie du bist und dich nicht verstellst...mach dich doch nicht schlechter als du bist."  
  
Draco seufzte und sah Harry in die Augen. „Du bist der einzige, der mich je so sehen wird, ich kann mich keinem so zeigen, niemanden, verstehst du?... Es geht nicht."Erklärte er leise. „Du verstehst es sicher nicht... es ist zu schwierig."Und so drehte er sich wieder und starrte erneut an den Betthimmel.  
  
„Aber Ron und Hermine haben dich auch so gesehen, wie ich dich sehe und das erste Mal haben sie dich bestimmt nicht gehasst"erklärte Harry und rutschte näher an Draco. „Warum solltest du dich privat nicht ändern können? Du hast jetzt schon mal einen wahren Freund..und das bin ich. Ob du willst oder nicht. Denkst du, dass ich wirklich freiwillig deinen Sklaven spielen würde, wenn ich dich hassen würde?"  
  
„Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das immer so zeigen kann... Privat kann ich das doch nur wenn ich ganz allein bin... Wenn mich mein Vater so sehen würde, nicht auszudenken was dann passiert."Draco schauderte es richtig. Plötzlich pochte es kräftig an der Tür und Draco setzte sich auf. „Was?!" brüllte er ungehalten und dann öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt und Crabbe sah hinein. „Brauchst du uns irgendwie?"fragte der leise. „Nein, verzieht euch!!"blaffte Draco. „Okay."Kam es dann nur noch und die Tür ging wieder zu.  
  
Harry hatte sich ängstlich versteift als es klopfte und atmete nun erleichtert wieder aus, strich Draco eine Haarsträhne, die sich aus dem gegelten Haar gelöst hatte, aus dem Gesicht, sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du es öffentlich machst. Mir reicht es wenn du so zu mir bist...ich möchte nicht so enden wie Crabbe, sodass du mich dann anschreist. Wir hatten es schwer genug am Anfang..oder willst du eigentlich gar nicht mit mir befreundet sein und suchst nur Ausreden?"  
  
„Doch will ich!"platze es aus Draco heraus, dann wurde er wieder leiser. „Die zwei sind doch nur Handlanger, ich weiß nicht was sie an mir finden....Ich denke es liegt an meiner Familie, wir sind alt und mächtig, das lockt viele Schleimer an....Du bist wenigstens ehrlich."Er neigte sich näher und strich Harry über die Wange.  
  
„Also Freunde?"fragte Harry leise und lehnte die Stirn an Dracos, blickte in die graublauen Augen..  
  
„Freunde."Erwiderte Draco leise und lächelte, bevor er Harry einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte und sich dann wieder zurückzog. „Ich denk, ich werd doch mal in die Bücher gucken... Magst du auch?"  
  
„Ja gerne, auch wenn ich morgen im Unterricht nicht mitmachen kann..zeigst du mir deinen Stundenplan?"fragte Harry und blickte lieb in Dracos Augen, fühlte dabei immer noch seine Lippen kribbeln. Wenn sie jetzt Freunde waren..warum küssten sie sich dann ständig...und warum fand Harry es schön?  
  
„Er müsste in meiner Tasche sein, warte."Draco rutschte vom Bett und holte den Plan aus seiner Tasche. Ein seufzen entkam ihm beim Anblick der Stunden. „Man merkt das dieses Jahr die UTZ dran ist... Ich muss bestimmte Fächer belegen damit ich später für die ZAG gut genug bin um dann einen guten Job zu bekommen."Er seufzte. „Dieses Jahr wird die Hölle werden, aber ich bin ja schon etwas voraus hoffe ich."  
  
„Darfst du dir denn einen Job aussuchen? Ich dachte durch das Zeichen musst du automatisch Voldemort beitreten und Todesser werden?"fragte Harry verwirrt und griff sich den Stundenplan, betrachtete die einzelnen Fächer.  
  
„Ja schon, aber jeder Todesser hat auch einen Job, einige sind im Zauberereiministerium. ... Es ist wichtig, denn so bekommen die Todesser Stellen, um an die Macht zu kommen."Erklärte Draco leise. Es klang verständlich und doch schockierend und das wurde ihm jetzt ein wenig klar. „Vater erwartet, dass ich einen erstklassigen ZAG mache."  
  
„Was willst du denn später mal machen?"erkundigte sich Harry neugierig und legte den Stundeplan beiseite. Ihm reichte es, dass sie Morgen gleich vier mal Snape in Zaubertränke hatten. Mehr wollte er gar nicht wissen.  
  
„Ich?...Was ich will ist nicht relevant... Mein Vater will, dass ich eine hohe Stelle im Ministerium bekomme."Dracos Antwort war knapp, er selber wollte etwas anderes, aber sein Wille zählte nicht mehr.  
  
„Was würdest du denn machen wenn du die freie Wahl hättest?"Harry wollte noch nicht aufgeben, wollte wissen was in dem Kopf des Slytherin vorging.  
  
„Du lachst mich sicher aus."Murmelte Draco leise. „Zwei Sachen, eine geht noch aber die andere iss Irre . ...Einmal Lehrer hier oder das was nie Gänge Auror, aber dann müsste ich mich selber fangen. Auroren jagen magische Verbrecher, ich kann keiner werden weil ich nun... na ja."er rieb sich wieder den Arm. „Lehrer wäre gut irgendwie, aber wehe du sagst das jemanden."Er sah Harry eindringlich an.  
  
"Nein, ich schweige wie ein Grab" schwor Harry und setzte sich hinter Draco, umarmte ihn von hinten. "Ich finde es toll, dass du Lehrer werden willst..du wärst bestimmt wundervoll...vorausgesetzt du wirst nicht so, wie Snape. Welches Fach würdest du denn gerne unterrichten?"  
  
Draco atmete erleichtert auf. „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Wisperte er dann und lehnte sich ein wenig an Harry an. „Ich werde alle Fächer pauken bis zum geht nicht mehr, ich will beim ZAG so gut wie möglich abschneiden."  
  
"Das ist ein schönes Fach, aber bisher waren alle Vgddk-lehrer außer Professor Lupin Anhänger Voldemorts..und ich dachte du bist es nicht..jedenfalls nicht freiwillig" überlegte Harry und legte das Kinn auf Dracos Schulter, blickte auf dessen Hände hinab. Er genoss diese Pose sehr, konnte Draco so noch näher an sich spüren, auch wenn er immer noch nicht begriff warum er dies alles tat und wollte.  
  
„Ich bin ein Slytherin, die dunklen Künste liegen mir im Blut. Bei mir hängt es nicht vom Dunklen Lord ab, ich wollte es schon immer gern werden."  
  
"Du musst aber den Schülern beibringen wie man GEGEN die dunklen Künste ankommt und nicht, wie man sie lernt" erinnerte Draco und ließ die Hände über Dracos Brust wandern, genoss es die leichten Muskeln unter seinen Fingern zu fühlen.  
  
Draco bemerkte erst jetzt das Harry regelrecht schmuste und ein Lächeln huschte über seinen Lippen. Es fühlte sich gut an. „Aber ich muss die dunklen Künste können um zu wissen wie man sie abwehrt."Erklärte er leise und ließ sich die Zärtlichkeit gefallen.  
  
„Da hast du auch wieder recht..aber solange Voldemort und dein Vater noch leben wird das bestimmt nichts, auch wenn es ein wunderschöner Traum, ist" seufzte Harry und küsste Draco auf den Hals, schloss die Augen. „Ich wollte immer Auror werden und bei Sirius leben..und jetzt?"  
  
„Sirius Black?... Ich dachte er wäre auch ein Verbrecher?"Draco wirkte etwas irritiert und drehte sich nun doch ein wenig um Harry in die Augen sehen zu können.  
  
„Er ist unschuldig, Draco. Peter hat ihn damals verraten und ist dann abgehauen. Sirius kam ins Gefängnis, weil alle dachten, dass er Peter getötet hätte. Doch der hat ja letztes Jahr Voldemort geholfen wieder aufzustehen. Naja Hermine, Ron und ich wollten seine Unschuld beweisen..aber jetzt werde ich das nicht mehr tun können..wenn Sirius erfährst was ich tue.."verzweifelt brach Harry ab, drückte sich fester an Draco. „Wenn meine Eltern das wüssten, würden sie sich wahrscheinlich im Grabe umdrehen."  
  
„Peter?"Wisperte Draco und wirkte geknickt. Peter gehörte zu ihnen, ist der Handlanger des dunklen Lords und noch immer treu ergeben, zu lachen hatte er jedoch nicht viel dabei. „Ich denke, wenn Black das wüsste, würde er dich retten."  
  
„Nicht mal er kann mich noch retten. Dieses Zeichen werde ich nicht mehr los und solange Voldemort da ist werde ich deinen Sklaven spielen müssen..auch wenn ich gerne viel mehr wäre.."hauchte Harry ehrlich und bekam rote Wangen, löste sich von Draco. „Ve-vergiss was ich zuletzt gesagt habe"  
  
Dracos Wangen wurden ebenso ein wenig rosiger, er wusste sehr wohl was Harry meinte. „Mehr?...So mehr?"hauchte er und kam kurz ganz Nahe um Harry wieder einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen.  
  
Harry wurde rot und senkte den Kopf, nickte leicht und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „I-ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Es kribbelt immer a-aber ich bin doch nicht schwul..ich weiß nicht warum du mich so...faszinierst und...und ich dich ständig berühren will..deine Küsse mag"  
  
„Vielleicht bist du es ja... Vielleicht bin ich es... Ich versteh nämlich nicht warum ich dich so anziehend finde.. Schon immer."Wisperte der Blonde, zog sich dann aber zurück. Seine blassen Wangen waren gerötet. „Vielleicht finden wir es noch heraus."  
  
„Wie sollen wir denn das heraus finden?"fragte Harry und wurde noch röter. „I-ich weiß das ich nicht auf Kerle stehe..a-aber bei dir..was hast du mit mir gemacht Dray?"  
  
„Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen....Ich weiß es selber nicht."Draco war ebenso verwirrt wie Harry.  
  
„Hmpf, toll dann weiß es niemand"schmollte Harry und legte sich aufs Bett, drehte Draco den Rücken zu und blickte an die Wand des Zimmers.  
  
Mit hochgezogener Braue sah Draco zu wie sich Harry umdrehte und seufzte dann leise. „Wenn wir das nicht wissen weiß es wohl wirklich keiner. ...Vielleicht sollten wir sich das entwickeln lassen oder so."  
  
Harry atmete tief durch und wandte sich dann wieder zu Draco um, blickte ihn lange an. „Du hast wohl recht", sagte er schließlich und strich Draco eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Tief atmete er durch und erhob sich dann, gab Draco noch mal einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Wir sind wohl doch noch Kinder, auch wenn wir schon so viel erlebt haben."  
  
Gerade dieser Kuss wiederlegte bei Draco das Gefühl noch ein Kind zu sein, er spürte ein Kribbeln, das Tiefer als in der Magengegend lag, doch flaute es rasch bei dem Gedanken wieder ab was sie schon alles erlebt hatten. „Hast recht."Mehr sagte er nicht. Mein Gott es war wirklich viel passiert.  
  
Harry lächelte nur und erhob sich dann. „Können wir ein wenig durch den Garten gehen so lange es noch schön ist? Vielleicht...können wir Hagrid besuchen? Ich weiß, du magst ihn nicht besonders..."  
  
„Zu Hagrid?... Ich.. ich weiß nicht."Stammelte der Blonde und sah zu Boden. Er hatte ein wenig Angst vor Hagrid, was er bisher immer unter seiner Arroganz verborgen hatte und er konnte nicht garantieren, dass er nicht wieder in dieses Verhalten zurückfiel. Hagrid war halber Riese und beängstigend.  
  
Harry seufzte leise und senkte den Blick. „Na gut..dann nicht. Hermine und Ron sollen ihm einfach Grüße ausrichten...er hat mich ja auch bei der Begrüßungsrede an deinem Tisch gesehen und Dumbledore hat es ja allen erklärt"lächelte Harry gezwungen. „Können wir trotzdem irgendetwas tun? Deine Sachen sind ja so gut wie ausgepackt"  
  
Draco wollte am liebsten im Zimmer bleiben und gar nicht mehr raus. Er schämte sich zu Tode für all das. Die Blicke im Speisesaal hatten ihm fast den letzten Rest seiner Beherrschung gekostet, dass er nicht rausrannte. „In den Garten...Aber nicht zu Hagrid."  
  
„Danke Draco"lächelte Harry und zog Draco nach oben,. Musterte seine Gestalt und ging dann zu dem kleinen Schrank hinüber, holte Haargel hervor und richtete Dracos Haar von neuem, wusch sich dann die Hände und richtete Malfoys Robe. „Jetzt siehst du wieder perfekt aus"lächelte er sanft und sah verträumt in Dracos graue Augen  
  
Dieses Verträumte erwiderte Draco. Diese grünen Augen von Harry hatten eine fast magische Anziehungskraft auf den Blonden. „Gefalle ich dir so mit den Haaren eigentlich?"  
  
Harry lächelte leicht und nickte dann zögernd. „Du siehst damit wirklich ein wenig streng aus, aber auch mächtig... es passt zu dir"erklärte er kurz und löste sich dann von Draco. „Lass uns gehen, ja?"  
  
„Okay."Wisperte der Blonde und ging Richtung Tür. Mit der Hand am Knauf zögerte er einen Moment, dann öffnete er sie und war froh, dass keiner im Gang war. Er strebte gleich nach draußen, wich den Blicken derer aus, denen sie begegneten und schnaufte leise, als sie hinter dem Schloss in einer ruhigen Ecke stoppten. Wie schnell er gegangen war, hatte er nicht bemerkt, aber er hatte es doch deutlich eiliger als sonst gehabt.  
  
Harry war Draco nachgeeilt und keuchte nun hektisch, hielt sich die Seite. „Du hast eine Eile"seufzte er und atmete tief durch. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte wieder das Halsband angelegt und blickte unterwürfig zu Draco auf, als mehrere Slytherins an ihnen vorbei gingen. „Hey Draco..führst wohl dein Haustier Gassi, was?"scherzte einer, worauf alle anderen lachten und dann weiter gingen.  
  
Der Blonde warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und seufzte, als sie weg waren. Er hasste das hier, er wäre am liebsten wieder im Schloss daheim und würde da privaten Unterricht bekommen. „Lass uns da nach hinten gehen, da ist keiner."Legte er fest und zog Harry in eine tote Ecke wo kaum einer hinkam.  
  
„Jetzt haben wir es wenigstens geschafft und sind draußen.", seufzte Harry und drängte sich in die Ecke zusammen mit Draco, blickte sich um.  
  
Draco fluchte leise und seufzte dann. „Weißt du... Ich hasse das hier... Dass du mein Sklave bist, die Blicke, ich kann das nicht ab. Ich wäre lieber Daheim."  
  
„Aber daheim ist dein Vater...und....du hast dich schließlich freiwillig gemeldet"erinnerte Harry leise und legte Draco zur Beruhigung eine Hand auf den Oberarm. „Lass sie reden"  
  
„Okay, ich versuch's."Zischelte Draco und atmete tief durch, dann ging er mit scheinbar gewohnter Gelassenheit, die ihn aber sehr viel Mühe kostete, durch die Vorhalle. Er sah schon das Draußen, doch dann kam ihm Hagrid entgegen und er stoppte, als er dessen Blick sah.  
  
Harry blickte auf als Draco stehen blieb und begann dann zu grinsen „Hi Hagrid"rief er quer über die Wiese, mehr aus Reflex, als alles andere und zuckte dann zusammen, sah mit schlechtem Gewissen zu dem geschockten Draco „Shit...tut mir leid, Dray"  
  
Bei dem Ruf war Draco zusammengezuckt und knirschte nun ein wenig mit den Zähnen. Genau das war es, was er hatte vermeiden wollen. „Schon gut." Knirschte er heraus und hatte mühe nicht in sein altes Verhalten zurück zu fallen, um sich hinter seiner arroganten Art zu verstecken.  
  
Missmutig betrachtete Harry das Mienenspiel Dracos. Der andere zog sich wieder zurück in sein Schneckenhaus, doch dann bemerkte Harry, dass es das Gegenteil zu sein schien.. Dankbar lächelte er und ging dann ein Stück auf Hagrid zu. „Hallo Hagrid."„Hey Harry"girnste der Halbriese und stütze dann. "Malfoy? Harry, was machst du mit Malfoy? Ach ja, Dumbledore hats ja gesagt...'bist sein Sklave." Harry atmete tief durch und ergriff dann Dracos Hand. "Nein, er ist...mein Freund", erklärte er.  
  
Hagrid hob seine Buschigen Brauen und strich sich durch den Bart, während Draco leicht bebte und seine Hand losriss. „Soso... Freunde. Erstaunlich das.. kaum zu fassen."Draco seufzte leise. „Wie du siehst, ist es zu fassen."Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
Harry blickte traurig auf seine nun leere Hand und senkte den Kopf. „Ja, Draco ist nett zu mir, Hagrid"meinte er leise und versuchte sich die Tränen aufgrund Dracos Behandlung zurück zu halten. „Es hätte mich nicht besser treffen können."  
  
„So siehst aber nicht aus."Hagrid bemerkte sehr wohl das Harry den Tränen nahe war und Draco merkte es auch. Innerlich seufzte er erneut. Das Harry plötzlich so sensibel war, konnte er ja nicht wissen und das nur weil sie nicht Händchen hielten.  
  
„Oh doch, mir geht's gut"meinte Harry und lächelte, blickte dann starr gerade aus. „Bereiterst du schon die nächsten Stunden vor? I-ich darf leider nicht mitmachen, aber Draco wird mir erzählen was passiert ist, nicht wahr?"  
  
„Ja, werde ich."Wisperte Draco. Er wirkte kurz angebunden und hatte sich eher selber an die Leine gelegt. „Japp, ich bereite schon alles vor. Wird herrlich werden, wirklich herrlich."Erklärte Hagrid mit einem blitzen in den Augen. Auch wenn er es schade fand, dass Harry nicht mitmachen dürfte. Harry war talentiert.  
  
"Dann ist gut" lachte Harry und räusperte sich dann. „Draco und ich wollen an den See runter. „Oder...ich will es jedenfalls...entschuldigst du uns?" fragte er sanft. „Oh na klar, muss eh zu Dumbledore"meinte Hagrid mit seiner mächtigen Stimme und ging dann mit einem „Bye Harry, Malfoy"ins Schloss.  
  
Draco seufzte leise und erleichtert auf. Runter zum See war eine gute Idee, dort war es ruhiger und er konnte seine angeschlagenes Nervenkostüm etwas beruhigen. "Lass und gehen, ich mag auch zum See." forderte er Harry auf und ging los, da ihm der ehemaligre Griffindor eh folgen würde.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
!!!!!!!!VORERST BEENDET!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bitte die Erklärung lesen (als Part angeschlossen)  
  
Yasashii&Goodheart 


	8. Autorenwechel vollbracht!

Oooookay, die Entscheidung ist gefallen.

Über zwei Wochen habe ich Zeit zum bewerben gegeben und habe wirklich ziemlich viele Mails bekommen. freu

Demnach war die Entscheidung auch ziemlich schwer, doch ich habe mich mit jedem Unterhalten und mir ein Bild gemacht.

Ich denke, ich habe eine ganz gute Entscheidung getroffen und hoffe, dass SPIKE KAIN TENOH die Rolle des Draco übernehmen und in Ehren weiterführen wird.

Wir machen uns auch sofort ans schreiben und ich persönlich hoffe, dass ihr trotz des Wechsels weiterlest.

alle knuddel und sich nochmal bei den anderen bedankt

Gru

Yasa(shii)


	9. Auseinandersetzungen

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle weiteren Charaktere gehören nicht uns. Wir sind nur die dummen die sie anschmachten dürfen seufz  
  
Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte setzt ein halbes Jahr nach dem vierten Band des Buches an.  
  
Inhalt: Der dunkle Lord ist auferstanden und hat seine Anhänger zusammen gerufen. Mit einem finsteren Ritual bindet er Harry an Draco, dass sein ärgster Rivale ihm nicht mehr gefährlich werden kann.  
  
Ab heute wird jeder weitere Teil von Dracos Slave mit Spike Kain Tenoh geschrieben, da Goodheart, wie ihr ja alle gelesen habt, keine Eingebung mehr hatte Draco zu spielen.  
  
Also begrüßt die Neue Schreiberin, lest bitte weiterhin mit und gebt uns eure Reviews.  
  
Gruß Yasashii (und Spike Kain Tenoh)  
  
Dracos Slave  
  
Teil 8  
  
Fröstelnd schlang Harry die Arme um sich. Es war kalt wie eh und je zu einem Schuljahresbeginn, was für November ja auch nicht verwunderlich war. Doch in ihm drin herrschte Wärme. Er war so froh, dass Draco bei ihm war, extra für ihn mit Hagrid gesprochen hatte. „Du Draco...danke"flüsterte er nur leise und sah zu dem Hellblonden, zog die Arme enger um sich. Mit einer passenden Schuluniform wär ihm bestimmt wärmer. So hatte er nur die schwarze Toga, die er damals von Draco bekommen hatte. „Mir ist kalt." zitterte er leicht und sah sich um. Nur noch ein paar weitere Schritte, dann waren sie auch schon am See. Die letzten Meter legte Harry rennend zurück, hoffte sich dadurch aufzuwärmen.  
  
Draco sah ihm lächelnd hinterher. Hier ging es ihm schon wahrlich besser, nachdem sie auf Hagrid getroffen waren, kam ihnen niemand mehr entgegen, was ihm sehr behagte. Er war froh, dass es Harry hier anscheinend wieder viel besser ging, so mussten sie zumindest nicht auf Lucius achten. Weiter lächelnd ging er etwas schneller, um wieder zu Harry zu kommen.  
  
„Es ist schön hier.", bibberte Harry zitternd und ließ sich auf dem schon weniger gewordenen Gras unter einem Baum nieder, blickte auf die Wellen des Sees hinaus, wo manchmal die Tentakel des Riesenkracken hervorbrachen und das Wasser bewegten. „Setzt du dich zu mir?"bat er und sah zu dem Slytherin hinauf.  
  
Draco blickte zu ihm hinab. "Klar, wieso sollte ich nicht?" Er setzte sich neben ihn und sah sich ebenfalls den See an. "Du hast recht, es ist wirklich schön hier." Hier gefiel es ihm, überhaupt mochte er ruhige und stille Orte, dort fühlte er sich immer am wohlsten. Nach kurzer Zeit sah er wieder zu Harry, der zitterte, wie Espenlaub. "Ist dir so kalt?  
  
„Naja, ich habe ja nicht viel an.", entschuldigte sich Harry, zog die Beine an den Körper. „Ich habe nicht einmal ein Mantel zum drüberziehen oder so was in der Art."Flüsterte Harry, versuchte sein Zähneklappern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
  
Draco sah ihn weiterhin an und überlegte kurz, sah sich noch mal um, ob auch wirklich niemand in der Nähe war. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Harry und redete mit ruhiger und fester Stimme: "Wenn du möchtest könnten wir uns meinen Mantel teilen, dann ist dir nicht mehr ganz so kalt und wir können etwas länger hier bleiben." Schlug Draco ihm vor, nicht ganz sicher ob das hier wirklich so eine gute Idee war.  
  
Doch Harry nickte dankbar und rückte näher zu Draco, ließ sich von diesem mit in den Mantel einschließen und legte den kalten Rücken an die warme Brust Dracos, bettete den Hinterkopf auf der Schulter des etwas Kleineren. Sofort schlug sein Herz wieder schneller. „Jetzt sind wir uns schon wieder so nah.", flüsterte er, streichelte den Arm des Malfoys, wie aus reinem Instinkt heraus, entlang.  
  
Draco sah auf den schwarzen Wuschelkopf vor sich. "Ja...das sind wir" Durch Harrys Berührungen bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut und lehnte sich genüsslich an den Baum und ließ sich die Berührungen gefallen., spürte seinen kalten Körper und zog ihn noch etwas näher an sich. "Du bist verdammt kalt.", fest drückte er Harry näher an sich und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und konnte so den Mantel noch enger um sie ziehen. "Ist es so denn besser?" fragte er und drückte sich noch etwas mehr an Harry, damit er es auch wirklich warm hatte.  
  
„Ja, danke, du bist lieb.", flüsterte Harry und schloss die Augen, genoss die kühle Luft um seiner Nase herum, drückte sich fester an Draco. „Du, wie machen wir denn das mit denn Unterricht? Darf ich auch bei Hagrids Stunden dabei sein?"Der Halbriese hatte ja vorhin von dem Unterricht gesprochen und innerlich war Harry schon gespannt, welche Wesen Hagrid vorführen würde.  
  
Draco legte seine Arme um Harrys Brust und drückte ihn fest an sich. "Möglich ist es, aber du darfst nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen oder dich anders bemerkbar machen" Flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Ihm tat es zwar irgendwie leid, dass Harry nur so an den Stunden teilnehmen konnte, aber andererseits war es so besser, als gar nicht.  
  
„Nein, ich werde ganz brav sein und still sitzen bleiben.", versprach Harry und drehte den Kopf, küsste Draco leicht auf den Hals. „Danke."  
  
Ob dieser Berührung von Harrys Lippen auf seinen Hals lief diesem ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken. "Bitte..."Schnell schüttelte Draco das wohlige Gefühl von sich und sah wieder mit gewohnter Kälte auf den See. Doch dann fiel ihm wieder etwas ein. "Sag mal, wofür hast du mir eigentlich vorhin gedankt bevor du losgelaufen bist?"  
  
„Darüber, dass du so nett zu Hagrid warst, obwohl du...angst vor ihm hast." Erklärte Harry und seufzte leise, blickte über den Rasen zu Hogwarts hinüber und zuckte leicht zusammen, als er Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom und Seamus Finnigan mit einigen anderen Gryffindor auf sie zukommen sah.  
  
Draco, dem keinesfalls das zusammenzucken Harrys entgangen war, blickte wieder zu ihm. "Was ist?" fragte er, folgte dann aber seinen Blick und war im ersten Moment zu überrascht, als dass er etwas hätte sagen können. Doch sich seines Standes wieder bewusst blickte er sie nur weiter kühl und desinteressiert an.  
  
„Lass mich los.", zitterte Harry und löste Dracos Arme von sich, glitt unter seinem Umhang hervor und erhob sich auf nervös zitternden Beinen. Er hatte eine schlechte Vorahnung. „Gehen wir zum Schloss zurück?"  
  
Leicht verständnislos blickte Draco zu ihm, verstand nicht wieso Harry das so nervös machte, es waren doch nur ein paar seiner alten Freunden, vor denen musste er doch nun wirklich keine angst haben. Dennoch stand er auf. "Wenn du willst, mir ist es gleich.", sagte er mit emotionsloser Stimme.  
  
Harry nickte nur und sah besorgt zu Draco. Das unangenehme Gefühl in ihm nahm immer mehr zu und erst recht, als er bemerkte, wie seine ehemaligen Kameraden sie entdeckten und sich das Gesicht aller verfinsterte, sogar Nevilles.  
  
Weiterhin kalt zu den Gryffindors blickend, verzog Draco hämisch die Mundwinkel. "Sieh mal an wen wir da haben, den Unfähigen Botti und die Idioten..." Draco fixierte Neville mit einem böswilligen grinsen. "Sag mal Botti, wie schaffst du es eigentlich deine Zaubertrankhausaufgaben zu machen ohne euren Turm in die Luft zu jagen?"  
  
„Wir jagen DICH gleich in die Luft, Malfoy.", knurrte Dean und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Harry, hat dieser Mistkerl dich angefasst?"Ratlos senkte Harry den Kopf. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Schließlich blickte er wieder auf und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein hat er nicht, also lasst...lasst ihn in Ruhe."  
  
"Ohhh...ich fürchte mich ja so Thomas, was wollt ihr machen zu euren über alles geliebten Dumbledore rennen und petzen?" Draco sah sie nur missbilligend an, wandte sich dann zum gehen um.  
  
„Das ist zu viel. Zuerst beleidigst du Neville, dann Dumbledore und Harry hast du ja wohl unter den Imperius gestellt. Todesser!"fauchte Dean und stürzte sich auf Draco, während Seamus den Zauberstab hob und mit „EXPELLIARMUS"Dracos Zauberstab auf die Wiese fliegen ließ.  
  
Draco war zu überrascht von dem plötzlichen Angriff Deans, sodass er mit ihm nach hinten auf die Wiese fiel. "Geh runter von mit du minderwertiger Gryffindor, du bist es nicht mal wert beachtet zu werden."  
  
„Ich werde dir schon einen Grund geben mich zu beachten."Schrie Dean und begann auf Draco einzuschlagen, fischte dann nach seinem Zauberstab, stand dann auf und blickte auf Malfoy hinab. „Du wirst für alles büßen, was du uns in den letzten Jahren angetan hast und Harry jetzt antust. DIFFINDO" Mit einem lauten Ratsch riss die Oberbekleidung Dracos in Stoffe und verteilte sich im Wind. Jetzt trat auch Seamus vor, knurrte wütend und hob den leuchtenden Zauberstab nach oben. „Für all die Jahre und für Harry! FURNUNCULUS"Mit einem widerlichen Geräusch begannen sich tausende Blasen über Dracos nackten Oberkörper zu ziehen, ließen die Haut aufplatzen und brachten Draco zum schreien. „Lasst ihn in Ruhe!"Brüllte Harry und sprang auf die anderen zu, riss Seamus zurück, doch Neville hielt ihn fest, umklammerte seine Hände. „Keine angst. Wenn er genug hat nimmt er den Imperius von dir und dann bist du frei."  
  
Draco schrie immer wieder auf, versuchte dennoch unter Schmerzen zu seinem Zauberstab zu gelangen der ja schließlich irgendwo in seiner Nähe sein musste. Doch das artete nur darin aus dass er sich auf dem Rasen vor Qual wand und seine Nägel in den Rasen grub. "Verzieht euch ihr Bastarde...ahhhh"  
  
"Draco, Dracoo"ängstlich blickte Harry zu dem Slytherin hinab, versuchte sich gegen Neville zu wehren. „Lasst ihn in Ruhe. Ich stehe nicht unter dem Imperius, lasst mich looooos!"  
  
Neville hielt ihn nur noch fester. "Was redest du denn da? Wir wollen dir doch nur helfen." Draco, der noch immer, sich vor Schmerzen windend, auf der Wiese lag, sah giftig auf Dean und Seamus. "Das...ahh...werdet ihr büßen..."  
  
„Draco.."flüsterte Harry hilflos, zappelte nochmal. Seit wann hatte Neville so einen festen Griff? Hilfesuchend blickte er zu Dean, doch der sah ihn nur verständnislos an und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den, sich windenden, Draco. "Nein, lasst ihn in Ruhe...lasst ihn in Ruhe"schrie Harry und wünschte sich jetzt so sehr einen Zauberstab. Keuchend blickte er auf Dracos am Boden, versuchte sich nochmal zu wehren. Das hatte doch keinen Sinn. Er musste zaubern, doch konnte er das überhaupt noch? Durch den Fluch Voldemorts...wurde ihm da nicht alle Magie genommen? Er musste es einfach schaffen....für Draco! Fest sah er auf den Zauberstab, konzentrierte sich und spürte bald darauf eine tiefe Wärme in seinem Bauch „Accio Zauberstab"rief er laut und riss die Augen auf, als der feine Stock wirklich auf ihn zuflog und in seiner Hand landete. Die Anderen waren wohl genauso geschockt und das nutzte Harry. Schnell hob er den Zauberstab so gut es ging und richtete ihn auf Seamus, den er mit „PETRIFICUS TOTALUS."zu Boden fallen ließ, sodass der Zauber auf Draco abbrach und keine weiteren Blasen erschienen. Durch die Überraschung lockerte Neville seinen Klammergriff und Harry wandte sich blitzschnell um, hob den Zauberstab und rief: „RICTUSEMPRA!"Der Kitzelfluch brachte Neville, der schallend lachte, zu Fall und ließ ihn sich im Gras winden. Wütend wandte sich der ehemalige Gryffindor Dean zu und blickte ihn wütend an, doch der hob nur abwehrend die Hände, schnappte sich Seamus und den lachenden Neville mit einem Schwebezauber und verschwand mit den anderen Gryffindor, die das ganze nur geschockt beobachtet hatten.  
  
Immer noch fluchend und aufwimmernd richtete Draco sich mit schmerzverzogenen Gesicht auf und blickte dann zu Harry sah ihn fragend an. "Wie...ich mein...was..."  
  
„Shhht nicht jetzt.", Harry wusste selbst nicht, wie das hatte möglich sein können, doch das interessierte ihn auch nicht. Besorgt stürzte er auf Draco zu, aus dessen Blasen nun Blut hervor quoll. „Wir gehen zu Madame Pomfrey, okay?"fragte er zitternd, half Draco beim aufstehen.  
  
Nach dem Draco den ersten Schock überwunden hatte fing er schrecklich an zu zittern, erst jetzt realisierte er erst wirklich, dass er schreckliche Schmerzen hatte. Dann sagte er die Worte, die ihn selbst überraschten, weil er davon ausgegangen war sie nie zu brauchen. "Danke für...deine Hilfe."  
  
Harry strahlte und gab Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du hast mir geholfen, tust es noch immer und deswegen helfe ich dir."Lächelte er und stützte dann Draco, ging mit ihm langsam und vorsichtig auf das Schloss zu.  
  
"Das...mach ich doch gerne..." Immer wieder aufwimmernd, weil Harry an eine von den offenen Stellen an seinem Körper kam. Bald darauf kamen sie am Eingang des Schlosses an. Draco fiel es schwer die Blicke zu ignorieren von Jenen ,an denen sie vorbei mussten. Er fand es zuvor schon schrecklich, doch jetzt wäre er am liebsten nur noch im Boden versunken. Doch dergleichen geschah nicht und er musste weiterhin die Blicke auf sich und Harry ertragen. Weitere Sprüche abzulassen würde ihm in der Situation eh nicht helfen, also fiel das auch schon mal aus.  
  
Harry war es in dem Moment jedoch egal, was die anderen dachten. Auf dem schnellsten Weg manövrierte er sie beide zur Krankenstation, begrüßte die aufgelöste Madame Pomfrey, die sofort besorgt um sie herum wuselte.  
  
Draco registrierte das gar nicht richtig und sah Harry an. So beiläufig wie möglich ließ er seinen Blick über Harry wandern. Als Madame Pomfrey kurz weg ging um etwas zu holen ergriff er die Gelegenheit beim Schopf. "Dir tut aber nicht irgendwas weh oder? Ansonsten haben diese Bastarde noch mehr vor sich als jetzt schon."  
  
„Nein, nur die Arme ein wenig, dort wo Neville mich festgehalten hat. Ich...ich habe mir eher Sorgen um dich gemacht."Gestand Harry, wurde leicht rot und wagte es gar nicht auch nur die Brust des Slytherin zu berühren, aus angst ihm weh zu tun.  
  
"Meinst du, ich würde dich fragen ob dir was weh tut, wenn ich mir keine Sorgen machen würde?" Draco fand es wirklich niedlich wenn Harry rot wurde, doch war das hier leider der vollkommen falsche Ort, um dem wenn auch nur angedeutet Beachtung zu schenken. "Sag der alten trotzdem, dass sie sich deine Arme mal ansehen soll...Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht!"  
  
„Du bist süß."lächelte Harry und buxierte Draco dann zu einer Liege, schob ihn darauf. „Leg dich hin."Bat er und drückte ihn hinab, strich durch das Blonde Haar und schreckte dann auf. „Ach ja...hier, dein Zauberstab.", hauchte er und drückte den feinen Stock in Dracos Hand.  
  
"Danke" sagte Draco und nahm den Stab. Dabei strich er sanft über Harrys Finger und hielt sie noch etwas fest, bevor er den Zauberstab dann entgültig nahm und ihn in erstmal der Hosentasche verstaute. Wimmerte bei der Bewegung jedoch wieder auf, da ihm der Oberkörper doch sehr schmerzte. Als Harry ihn auf das Bett legte hätte er am liebsten aufgeschrieen, was er aber noch unterbinden konnte und auch wenn sein Rücken höllisch schmerzte blieb er liegen, denn er wollte nicht, dass Harry sich noch mehr sorgen um ihn machte.  
  
Dieser hatte die Berührung ihrer Hände vollauf genossen, küsste Draco zum Trost für die, deutlich in seinem Gesicht ablesbaren, Schmerzen auf die Lippen und sah ihm in die Augen. „Wenn wir wieder oben im Zimmer sind, geh ich nicht mehr so schnell mit dir raus. Dann kann dir nichts mehr passieren."  
  
"Das ist doch Unsinn...du gehst doch gerne raus und so schlimm ist das auch wieder nicht. Also da haben du Wiesel und das Sch...Granger schon schlimmeres mit mir gemacht." Nach dieser Aussage grinste er Harry an und zwinkerte dann. "Aber du darfst mich nachher gern noch was bedauern, wenn du möchtest." Auch wenn man es nicht vermuten würde, wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter. Dann jedoch fiel im wieder ein, dass sein Körper durchaus sehr schmerzte. "Wo ist die Mumie eigentlich hin?" Draco blickte sich suchend um ob er die Pomfrey irgendwo fand, doch aus seiner liegenden Position heraus, war nicht viel zu sehen.  
  
„Mister Malfoy. Die Mumie wird ihnen gleich nicht mehr helfen.", ertönte die Stimme der Hexe schräg hinter dem Bett, wo Draco sie unmöglich hatte sehen können. Auch Harry wurde rot. Er hatte Madame Pomfrey gesehen, Draco jedoch nicht mehr warnen können.  
  
Das war dem nun doch peinlich und er befand es für besser jetzt nichts darauf zu sagen, denn der nächste Spruch lag ihm schon auf der Zunge. Aber selbst er hatte das einsehen, dass seine Sprüche ihn heute wohl nichts gutes verhießen und so schluckte er den - "Na zumindest sehen sie das auch ein" -Spruch einfach hinunter und sah Harry mit peinlich berührten Blick an.  
  
„Verzeihen sie Madame Pomfrey."Tief verbeugte sich Harry vor der Krankenschwester, wunderte sich selbst wie er schon langsam zu einem Diener wurde. Er fügte sich wohl in seine Rolle hinein.  
  
Draco sah sich das Ganze nur mit emotionslosem Gesicht an, doch innerlich tobte er. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry das tat, doch musste es so sein, in Gegenwart anderer war Harry nunmal sein Sklave. "Das reicht...Madame Pomfrey, wenn sie nun endlich etwas gegen diese Schmerzen tun würden." zischte Draco sie an und sah ungeduldig in ihre Richtung.  
  
„Mein Gott Mister Malfoy, beherrschen sie sich.", mahnte die Hexe und reichte einen giftgrünen Trank an Draco. „Trinken sie das. Es wird ihre Wunden schließen und die Blasen abheilen lassen."  
  
Draco nahm mit angewidert verzogenem Gesicht das Gebräu entgegen. Mit einem schnellen Blick auf Harry trank er es dann in einem Zug aus. "Ist das widerlich..." Kurz darauf fingen die Blasen und offenen Wunden dann aber wirklich an zu heilen.  
  
„Aber siehst du, es hilft."lächelte Harry erleichtert und streichelte durch Dracos Haar. „Wenn die Blasen weg sind gehen wir aufs Zimmer und ich massiere dich."Schlug er leise, sodass Madame Pomfrey nichts hörte, vor.  
  
Grinsend sah Draco Harry an, flüsterte dann leise zu ihm. "Oh ja, das mag ich gerne...und das würdest du echt machen? Einfach so?" Für Draco war es nun mal nicht normal, dass man einfach irgendwas tat, insbesondere freiwillig. Ihn freute es unheimlich, dass Harry das anscheinend gerne tat und sich nicht dazu gezwungen fühlte.  
  
„Natürlich einfach so. Du bist doch verwundet worden, jetzt muss ich dich verwöhnen.", lächelte Harry und seufzte dann leise. „Außerdem...hab ich ja keine andere Beschäftigung, also...lass es mich bitte tun."  
  
"Ganz wie du möchtest.", seufzte Draco und blickte ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. Nach kurzem richtete er sich auf und streckte sich vorsichtig. "So, alles wieder heile, wollen wir gehen? Ich mag's hier nicht."  
  
„Gehen?"fragte Madame Pomfrey scharf neben ihnen. „Sie gehen nirgendwo hin Mister Malfoy. Sie bleiben zur Beobachtung hier. „Nein, bitte...ich w erde auf ihn aufpassen."Schwor Harry, sah zu der Heilerin hinüber. „Sie sind wirklich sein Sklave, wie?", seufzte diese und nickte dann leicht.  
  
"Also wenn Dumbledore das verkündet, dann dürfte man eigentlich davon ausgehen, dass es auch so ist..." Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich zu Harry um. "Lass uns gehen..."  
  
Der junge Potter nickte und verabschiedete sich von Madame Pomfrey, half Draco von der Liege und schob ihn vorsichtig und beobachtend aus dem Krankenzimmer.  
  
"Harry ich bin nicht schwer verletzt, du musst nicht so vorsichtig sein, mir fällt schon nichts ab wenn du mich anfasst.", sagte Draco grinsend, setzte dann aber schnell wieder die kalte Maske auf, da ihnen jeden Moment Jemand über den Weg laufen könnte. "Ich wusste nicht, dass es so kalt hier ist, was zerpflücken die Idioten auch meine teuren Sachen?", schimpfte er beim laufen.  
  
„Warte!"Sofort riss Harry seine Toga entzwei, gab Dracos das, was normalerweise seinen Oberkörper verdeckte und beließ den restlichen Stoff um seiner Hüfte.  
  
Draco sah ihn nur verwirrt an, streckte perplex die Hand aus und nahm den Stoff entgegen. "Danke...aber so war das...gar nicht gemeint."  
  
„Wie denn dann?", fragte Harry und schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper, versuchte der Kälte zu entkommen und sich gleichzeitig warm zu halten. Doch da er dabei nicht auf den Weg achtete, stieß er mit Jemandem zusammen, blickte verschreckt auf und sah in Snapes fast schwarze Augen. „Mister Potter! 10 Punkte Abzug von Griff...oh stimmt ja."Grinste Snape hämisch, sah kalt auf Harry hinab und dann zu Draco. „Sie sollten besser auf ihren Sklaven aufpassen, Mister Malfoy. Betrafen sie ihn besser."  
  
Böse sah Draco auf Harry. "Wie kannst du es wagen vorzulaufen? Du hast neben mir oder dicht hinter mir zu sein!" Danach wendete Draco sich an Snape. "Natürlich werde ich ihn bestrafen Professor, gleich, wenn wir wieder in meinem Zimmer sind." Ganz in Malfoy Art sprach er weiter, natürlich mit ausreichendem Respekt Snapes gegenüber. "Professor, da wäre noch was anderes, ich will eine Entschädigung für meinen teuren Mantel den diese Idioten von Gryffindor mutwillig zerstört haben! Wäre das machbar?"  
  
„So so...Beschädigung der Kleider. Dann ziehe ich gleich mal 20 Punkte vom Gryffindorischen Konto ab.", grinste Snape und sah mit feurigem Blick zu Harry, der den Kopf senkte und zu Draco zurück eilte, hinter ihm stehen blieb.  
  
"Zudem haben sie mich Grundlos angegriffen, Madame Pomfrey kann das bezeugen, sie hat mich grade geheilt, ich will das sie bestraft werden!" Nach seiner Rede drehte er sich wieder zu Harry. "Und du: Entschuldige dich gefälligst bei Professor Snape für dein ungeschicktes Verhalten!"  
  
Erschrocken blickte Harry auf. Das konnte Draco doch nicht von ihm verlangen. Und was sollte das grundlos? Draco hatte seine Freunde provoziert und beleidigt. Still bleib er stehen, weigerte sich auch nur sich zu entschuldigen und seine Freunde so dazustehen lassen. Auch wenn sie gemein waren, sie hatten ihm nur helfen wollen. „Nein, mach ich nicht.", sagte er schließlich stur und sah mit hasserfülltem Blick auf Snape. „Sie haben nicht grundlos angegriffen. Sie wollten mir helfen."  
  
Draco drehte sich nun ganz zu ihm um und sah ihn mit bittenden Blick an. "Entschuldige dich!" Formte danach dann ein "bitte" mit den Lippen. "Also fein, sie wollten dir vielleicht helfen, das ist aber kein Grund mich Körperlich anzugreifen"  
  
„Nein!"Jetzt wurde Harry stur. Da half auch nicht das ‚Bitte' von Draco. „Ich entschuldige mich nicht bei dem."„Ihr Sklave ist wirklich sehr schlecht erzogen Mister Malfoy!", knurrte nun Snape und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Vielleicht sollte ich ihnen ein wenig helfen?"  
  
Ganz leise, sodass Snape es unmöglich hören konnte, wisperte Draco zu Harry: "Harry bitte..." Dann wandte er sich wieder Snape zu. "Ich denke ich schaffe das schon alleine, er ist immer noch sehr stur..."  
  
„Das seh ich.", murmelte Snape, als Harry die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Ich bin nur in ihn reingelaufen und hab ihn nicht angegriffen oder sonstiges. Dafür entschuldige ich mich nicht."Beharrte er.  
  
"Professor entschuldigen sie uns, wie es aussieht muss ich ihm noch benehmen eintrichtern." Dann ging er an Snape vorbei. "Komm mit! Los!"  
  
Mit deutlich lesbarem Hass in den Augen schritt Harry an Snape vorbei, folgte dann Draco zu ihren Gemächern zurück und schloss die Zimmertür ab, nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatten.  
  
Draco drehte sich sofort zu Harry um und sah ihn mit bösem Blick an. "Hast du eigentlich 'ne Ahnung was du da grade gemacht hast? Harry, auch wenn ich es nicht gern sage, aber du bist mein Sklave und zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit hast du mir zu gehorchen und wenn ich sage entschuldige dich, dann hast du das auch zu tun!"  
  
Jetzt wurde Harry auch böse. „Nein. Ich hasse Snape und ich werde mich nie bei ihm entschuldigen. Das geilt ihn doch auf.", schrie er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du kannst so was nicht verlangen."  
  
"Verdammt noch mal, weißt du eigentlich was Snape grade mit dir gemacht hätte? Was war so schwer daran dich einfach zu entschuldigen, du hättest es ja nicht mal ansatzweise ernst nehmen müssen!" Schrie Draco ihn an.  
  
„Ich nehme es aber ernst, weil Snape und ich einen Kampf führen und ich weiß, wie sehr ihm meine Situation gefällt. Ich spiele gerne den Sklaven für dich, aber DAS tue ich für keinen. Auch nicht für einen Malfoy." Blaffte Harry zurück, sah Draco herausfordernd an. „Und was hätte er schon mit mir machen können? Dumbledore würde es eh nicht erlauben und ihn bestrafen."  
  
"Dumbledore kann dich aber nicht mehr beschützen, du GEHÖRST mir und wenn ich es Snape erlauben würde, könnte er dich so oft bestrafen wie er wollte ohne das jemand was dagegen machen könnte. Zudem bist du jetzt kein Schüler mehr, deinen Kampf gegen ihn kannst du vergessen! Wenn ich das nächste mal sage entschuldige dich, dann tust du das ohne zögern!"  
  
„Vergiss es. Erlaube es dieser überdimensionalen Fledermaus doch mich zu bestrafen. DU kannst es ja wohl nicht. Auch wenn ich dir noch so sehr gehöre. Ich hasse dieses ganze Getue, ich hasse es Sklave zu sein und doch mach ich es für dich. Ich habe eine andere Wahl. Dieses Scheiß Mal hält mich nicht auf. Dumbledore weiß unter Garantie ein Mittel dagegen und dann können du und dieser Giftmischer mich mal."Schrie Harry.  
  
Das reichte Draco, ohne groß zu überlegen holte er aus und verpasste Harry eine schallende Ohrfeige. "Wag es nie wieder so mit mir zu sprechen, hörst du? NIE WIEDER!" Dann drehte er sich um, schritt ins Bad uns schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Und hier ist Schluss gg Der Teil ist schon länger, als alle anderen zuvor. Also viel Spaß beim grübeln wies weiter geht. fieslacht  
  
Eure Yasashii & Spike Kain Tenoh 


	10. Wie erzieht man einen Sklaven?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle weiteren Charaktere gehören nicht uns. Wir sind nur die dummen die sie anschmachten dürfen seufz  
  
Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte setzt ein halbes Jahr nach dem vierten Band des Buches an.  
  
Inhalt: Der dunkle Lord ist auferstanden und hat seine Anhänger zusammen gerufen. Mit einem finsteren Ritual bindet er Harry an Draco, dass sein ärgster Rivale ihm nicht mehr gefährlich werden kann.  
  
Wieder ein Chap von Dracos Slave, was mit Spike Kain Tenoh geschrieben wurde, da Goodheart, wie ihr ja alle gelesen habt, keine Eingebung mehr hatte Draco zu spielen.  
  
Gruß Yasashii und Spike Kain Tenoh  
  
Und hier die Antworten auf eure Reviews:  
  
Deedochan: Also zusammen kommen zu auf jeden Fall noch.zweideutiggrins. Nein, Spike und ich haben schon einige Ideen und die werden wir umsetzten. Natürlich werden wir auch versuchen Harry wieder freizubekommen. Warts einfach ab und lies mitgg  
  
Wir entschuldigen uns hiermit bei allen Snape-Liebhabern und hoffen, dass sie uns nach diesem Chap trotzdem noch treu sind. (-)  
  
Dracos Slave  
  
Teil 9  
  
Kraftlos sank Harry auf die Knie, blickte verwirrt und erschrocken auf die geschlossene Badtür. Draco...Draco hatte ihn tatsächlich geschlagen. Er konnte es gar nicht fassen. Durcheinander griff er sich an die Wange, spürte den Schmerz in ihr und zugleich auch das Brennen in seiner Hand. Er hatte seinem ‚Herrn' widersprochen. Zitternd rappelte sich Harry auf, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und spürte eine Träne seine Wange hinab laufen. Draco hatte ihn geschlagen... Immer wieder geisterte diese Begebenheit durch seinen Kopf. Jetzt hatte er es sich mit Draco versaut. Der Malfoy würde nicht mehr nett zu ihm sein, das wusste Harry.  
  
Traurig ging er zur Badtür, wollte sich entschuldigen, blieb jedoch mitten auf dem Weg stehen und wandte sich zur Zimmertür. Er wollte dieses Leben nicht führen! Harry wollte wieder zaubern dürfen, am Unterricht teilnehmen und mit seinen Freunden was unternehmen können. Er wollte nicht Sklave sein und er wollte Voldemort besiegen und das konnte er mit diesem Mal nicht. Es gab nur einen, der ihm noch helfen konnte.  
  
Entschieden verließ er Dracos Zimmer, spürte das Kribbeln in seiner Hand stärker und schmerzhafter werden, doch das war ihm egal. Entschlossen ging er zum Wasserspeier und blieb davor stehen. Das Passwort wusste er nicht. „Los, geh auf! Ich will zu Dumbledore.", verlangte er.  
  
Draco, der noch immer im Badzimmer war, war nur über sein Handeln geschockt. Der einzigste Grund warum er hier rein gestürmt war, war, dass er über sich selbst erschrocken war. Es tat ihm leid was er getan hatte, aber Harry hätte nunmal auf ihn hören müssen...zudem hatte er nur getan, was er Snape gesagt hatte, er hatte ihn bestraft. Nach einiger Zeit ging er wieder hinaus, um noch mal vernünftig mit Harry zu reden, doch dieser war nicht da. Verwirrt sah er sich um und rief nach ihm, doch kein Harry antwortete. Leise sprach er in den Raum: "Und was bitte soll ich jetzt tun? Er kann doch wer weiß wo sein...." Er ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken und starrte an die Tür, mit der Hoffnung Harry würde jeden Moment wieder herein kommen.  
  
Doch dies war nicht der Fall. Denn der ehemalige Gryffindor stand mittlerweile zu Tränen aufgelöst vor dem Wasserspeier, schrie ihn an. Seine Hand brannte erbärmlich und der Schmerz zog durch seinen ganzen Körper. Er konnte nur froh sein, dass niemand das zitternde Bündel, was er nun war, sah. „Lass mich rein, bitte, ich will zu ihm"„Aber er will nichts von ihnen hören. ", hörte er plötzlich Snapes Stimme hinter sich. Erschrocken riss Harry die Augen auf und wirbelte herum, stolperte dabei und fiel auf den Hosenboden, sah zu Snape hinauf und wischte sich hektisch über die Augen, versuchte den alten Hass die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen ablösen zu lassen. „Wieso sollte er nichts hören wollen?"„Weil Dumbledore ihnen sonst den Zutritt gewährt hätte? Denken sie, etwa nur mit Passwort kommt man da rein? Nein, durch die Augen des Wasserspeiers kann Dumbledore sehr wohl sehen, wer was von ihm will und er hört es auch. Denken sie nicht, dass er sie schon zu sich gelassen hätte, wenn er es wollen würde?" grinste Snape gehässig. „Niemand will mehr etwas von ihnen...oder eher von dir, denn siezen muss ich dich auf keinen Fall mehr.", lachte er kalt und griff in Harrys Haare, zog ihn daran nach oben. „DU bist nur noch ein dreckiger Diener, von Voldemort dazu gemacht. Oh wäre ich ihm noch treu, wie gerne hätte ich dich zum Sklaven gehabt. Oh ja, ich weiß wie du zu dem Mal gekommen bist. Und der einzige Grund, warum ich jemals zu den Todessern zurück gekehrt wäre, wäre der gewesen, dich als Sklaven für mich zu nehmen. Aber so hat Draco nun diesen Job. Ich denke nur...dass er dich nicht sehr gut erzieht. Vielleicht, sollte ich das mal tun."Lachte Snape kalt und zog Harry mit sich in seine Gemächer.  
  
Nach Ewigkeiten, so schien es Draco, tat sich etwas vor seiner Tür. Es war jetzt fast eine Stunde her, dass er Harry geschlagen hatte. Es tat ihm wirklich schrecklich leid, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, er machte sich zudem schreckliche Sorgen. Aber ihn zu suchen weigerte er sich, immerhin hätte er nicht weglaufen dürfen...  
  
„Du wagst es noch zu zappeln?"Schnarrte plötzlich Snapes Stimme vor der Tür und dann wurde diese auch schon geöffnet und ein blutüberströmter Harry Potter wurde in den Raum geworfen, wo er wimmernd danieder lag. „Und, jetzt hab ich dich schon zurück gebracht, was sagt man, Sklave?"fragte Snape hart und trat Harry in den Magen, sah kalt zu ihm hinab. „Danke...Herr." röchelte dieser nur und hielt sich den Bauch, krümmte sich zusammen. „Geht doch."Zufrieden sah Serverus auf und nickte Draco zu. „Ich habe ihn vor Dumbledores Gemächern entdeckt. Wollte wahrscheinlich petzten. Er war unhöflich, also...habe ich ihn ein wenig....trainiert. ich hoffe du gestattest es mir, Draco."  
  
Draco sah ihn bemüht kalt an. "Ja natürlich Professor, ich danke ihnen für...'die Hilfe'. Ich werde demnächst auch besser auf ihn achten, ich denke wohl auch, dass er ab jetzt gehorchen wird, wenn nicht "bitte" ich sie gern wieder um ihre Hilfe." Snape nickte ihm noch mal zu und verließ dann den Raum, schmiss förmlich die Tür in den Rahmen und man hörte die sich entfernenden Schritte. Sofort war Draco neben Harry. Aller Zorn war vergessen bei dem Anblick den Harry bot. Harrys eh schon zum Lendenshorts degradierte Toga hing nur noch in fetzen an ihn. Zahlreiche blutige Striemen verliefen auf seinen Rücken und seine Seiten. Der Bauch stellte die schönsten Farbvarianten, die blau und grün zur Schau stellen konnten. Aus Harrys Mundwinkel lief ein Blutrinnsaal und seine rechte Wange war dick und geschwollen. Seine Arme sahen auch nicht besser aus, überall am Körper war getrocknetes Blut, offene Wunden und Abschürfungen. Er traute sich nicht ihn anzufassen aus angst ihn zu verletzen, so flüsterte er nur atemlos. "Harry? Sag doch was... ?"  
  
„Wa-was soll ich sagen, Herr?"fragte Harry zitternd, wagte es nicht Draco anzusehen. Er war ein böser Sklave, durfte das nicht tun.  
  
"Harry..." vorsichtig strich Draco ihm ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. "Harry es tut mir leid ich wollte dich nicht schlagen...komm schon, schrei mich an oder sonst was, aber werd wieder normal..." Draco war verzweifelt, ihm war es jetzt egal, dass seine Maske komplett viel, er wollte nur seinen Harry wieder haben, der der hier neben ihm lag war nicht sein Harry, das war irgendwer aber nicht sein Harry. Und wenn er nur an den alten Harry ran kam in dem er total gegen seine sonstige Art handelte dann musste es so sein, auch wenn das hieß, dass er sich entschuldigte und sich selbst degradierte. "Harry komm steh auf...ja? Leg dich ein bisschen hin, dann tut es nicht ganz so weh, das Bett ist doch viel bequemer als der Boden."  
  
„Wenn, wenn ihr das wollt, Herr."Bebte Harry und begann haltlos zu schluchzen und zu zittern, stemmte sich auf und schlurfte zum Bett hinüber. „I-ich werde euer Bett schmutzig machen."Flüsterte er ,weinte noch mehr.  
  
"Das ist doch egal...Harry, bitte, was hat er gemacht? Wo ist mein Harry geblieben, der der Wiederworte gibt und es sogar wagt mir Anweisungen zu geben? Und vor allem wo ist mein Harry der mich Draco nennt?" Schnell war Draco aufgestanden und zu Harry zum Bett gegangen, legte vorsichtig seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern und drückte ihn sanft ins Bett. "Tut dir irgendwas besonders weh?"  
  
Harry zuckte wimmernd zusammen und legte sich aufs Bett. „Mir...mir tut alles weh.", schluchzte Harry, sah den anderen zum ersten Mal wieder an. „Dra...draco.."wimmerte er leise, schluchzte wieder. „E-es tut mir so leid. I-ich werde mich nicht mehr wei-weigern..."  
  
Als Harry wimmerte ließ Draco ihn schnell wieder los, wich etwas zurück und sah hilflos zu Harry. Am liebsten hätte er geschrieen, er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, wusste nichts wirklich helfendes zu sagen. "Shhhh...schon gut, lass uns später darüber reden, ruh dich was aus." Doch dann kam ihn zumindest der Anflug von einer Idee, was er tun konnte, er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry sprach dann einen schnell Reinigungszauber, sodass die Wunden sich zumindest nicht durch den Dreck entzündeten. "Harry es ist meine Schuld, ich hätte dich nicht schlagen sollen, dann wär das nicht passiert, es ist meine Schuld..."  
  
„Ma-ach dir keine Vorwürfe Dra-draco. Ich hab es schon verdient.", hauchte Harry weinend und griff nach Dracos Hand, streichelte sie sanft. „Snape...Snape hatte schon recht. Ich bin ein schlechter Sklave und du...du bist zu gut zu mir."  
  
Draco ergriff Harrys Hand fester und drückte diese leicht. "Nein Harry, du bist mein Freund, bei anderen sollst du den Sklaven spielen, aber wenn wir allein sind bist du mein Freund...auch wenn ich ein sehr schlechter Freund bin, aber du bist meiner...mein bester Freund..." Draco versuchte leicht zu lächeln was ihm nicht wirklich gelang, da er erstens nie wirklich lächelte und zweitens ihm überhaupt nicht dazu zumute war. "Und du bist nur ein schlechter Sklave, weil du keiner sein solltest..." Draco beugte sich langsam zu ihm hinunter und küsste die Tränen weg, richtete sich dann wieder auf. "Weißt du, ich hab nachgedacht und...weißt du, du hast vorhin gezeigt, dass du ohne Zauberstab zaubern kannst. Was...was hältst du davon wenn wir das trainieren?"  
  
„Wi-wieder trainieren?"schluchzte Harry auf. „Nein...nicht nochmal, bitte nicht.", schniefte er und zog die Beine an, spürte die Wunden an seinem Rücken ziehen.  
  
Draco hätte sich selbst schlagen können, naja wohl eher den Preis für außerordentliche Blödheit verliehen. "Nein Harry so meinte ich das nicht...ich wollte dir vorschlagen, dass wir üben ohne Zauberstäbe zu Zaubern, du dürftest wieder Magie einsetzen." Vorsichtig strich er Harry durch die Haare. "Beruhig dich wieder, ich verspreche dir, ich tu dir nicht weh...jedenfalls nicht mehr...Entspann dich Harry, du tust dir doch nur selbst weh." /Bei Merlin was hat Snape mit ihm gemacht?/  
  
Harry ließ locker und kuschelte sich in die Hand auf seinem Kopf, schloss die Augen und entspannte sich merklich, atmete tief durch und beruhigte sich, sah dann wieder in Dracos Augen. „Du...du lässt mich zaubern?"fragte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme, lächelte jedoch dabei. „Das wär...wunderschön.."  
  
"Ja...du darfst wieder Zaubern...wenn wir allein sind, wir lernen zusammen, du kannst mit mir Hausaufgaben machen und du kannst zu jeden Unterricht mit, wenn du willst..."Weiter durch Harrys Haare streichend ,legte er sich vorsichtig neben ihn. "Unter einem Kompromiss, nenn mich nie wieder Herr wenn wir allein sind, du bist mein Freund in erster Linie!"  
  
Harry nickte folgsam und kuschelte sich an Draco, sah zu ihm auf. „I-ich will nicht nur dein...Freund sein.", flüsterte er leise, druckte seine Lippen schüchtern auf Dracos und presste sich dann wieder an ihn, schloss gepeinigt die Augen. Der Schmerz in seinem Körper war unerträglich. „Zu...zu Snape will ich nie wieder."Wimmerte er.  
  
"Ich werde dich auch nie wieder mit ihm allein lassen, auch wenn ich es grade sagte, aber das lasse ich nie wieder zu..." Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und stütze sich über Harry, küsste ihn kurz und leicht auf die Lippen. "Was willst du denn dann sein wenn nicht mein Freund?"  
  
„Was anderes...wo...wo ich dich küssen darf.."flüsterte Harry und klammerte sich an Draco, wollte nur Wärme. „I-ich hab die ganze Zeit an dich gedacht.", schluchzte er auf.  
  
Draco legte sanft die Arme um ihn, darauf bedacht ihm so wenig wehzutun wie möglich. "Du darfst mich doch küssen wann du willst...hab ich je was dagegen gesagt?" Sanft strich er ihm weiter durch die Haare. "Harry...was hat Snape....mit dir gemacht?"  
  
Sofort begann dieser wieder leicht zu zittern, kniff die Augen zusammen. „E- er hat...er hat...."Schluchzte er leise auf, klammerte sich an Draco. „Er hat mich an die Wand im Verlies gefesselt. I-ich wusste gar nicht, dass es so was gibt.", schluchzte er auf. „U-und dann...dann hat er mich ausgepeitscht, weil ich so böse war...", hauchte Harry, zitterte wieder. „Es war...war so kalt da unten, a-aber das Blut...mein Blut...es war so warm...", flüsterte er, atmete unmerklich schneller. „Da-dann hat er mich nur noch geschlagen und schließlich hergebracht...u-und Dumbledore...e-er hat nichts gemacht."Schluchzte er auf „E-er hat gewusst, das sich vor seinem Büro stand...er...er hat gesehen, dass mich Snape mit sich genommen hast..."  
  
Draco war vollkommen entsetzt über das was Harry ihm erzählt hatte, schützend zog er ihn enger zu sich. "Harry....das tut mir so leid, wenn ich dich nicht geschlagen hätte, wär das nie passiert." Draco wusste nicht was er tun konnte, egal was er sagte oder tat, das könnte er nie wieder gut machen. Viele waren wegen ihm schon bestraft worden, doch das war das erste Mal, dass er so was wie Reue spürte, dieses Gefühl war neu für ihn und es verwirrte ihn.  
  
Fest hielt sich Harry an Draco fest, schloss die Augen, versuchte die Bilder von dem hämisch grinsenden Snape zu verdrängen und spürte, wie sein Körper nach Erlösung, Erholung und Schlaf schrie. „Ich...ich bin so müde.", flüsterte er deshalb und legte sich auf die Seite, um dir Striemen auf seinem Rücken nicht zu belasten.  
  
"Dann schlaf etwas, Ruhe wird dir gut tun..." Langsam stand Draco auf. "Ich schau mal ob ich was finde um deine Wunden zu behandeln."  
  
Harry nickte nur müde und zog die Decke über sich, da er leicht fröstelte. Nochmal warf er einen dankbaren Blick auf Draco und schlief dann ein.  
  
Draco ging leise wieder ins Badezimmer und suchte verbissen nach einer Salbe, die zwar Harrys Wunden schloss, sie aber dennoch sichtbar ließ, damit Snape keine Fragen stellen würde, oder sonst jemand der Harry gesehen hatte. Die Sache war zu gefährlich, als das er sie einfach ganz heilen konnte. Nach längeren Suchen fand er dann das, was er gesuchte hatte. Eine Heilsalbe, die genau für den Zweck gedacht war, den er sich ausgedacht hatte. Er drückte etwas davon in eine Schüssel und füllte diese dann mit warmen Wasser, nahm sich noch ein weiches Tuch und ging zurück zu Harry. Leise stellte er die Schüssel auf das Nachtschränkchen neben seinen Bett und tauchte das Tuch dann in die Schüssel. Vorsichtig begann er über die Striemen auf Harrys Rücken zu streichen und die Wunden damit nochmals zu reinigen und zu heilen.  
  
Das weckte Harry, denn die Salbe bannte auf der Haut. Keuchend kniff Harry die Augen zusammen. „Dray...nicht...au.."jammerte und hielt sich an dem leicht kleineren fest.  
  
"Ruhig...das hilft dir nur, du wirst sehen, es tut gleich gar nicht mehr weh, im ersten Moment brennt es nur etwas." Draco strich weiter sanft über die Wunden, tauchte das Tuch immer wieder neu ein.  
  
„Warte!", bat Harry und drehte sich auf den Rücken, erleichterte es Draco damit. „Muss ich morgen wieder eine Toga anziehen? Da...dann sieht man nämlich die Striemen.", flüsterte er immer noch müde.  
  
"Nein, du wirst ein Hemd, Hose und so von mir bekommen, wenn wer fragt sind das meine alten abgenutzten Sachen, die ich mich weigere noch anzuziehen..." Draco strich mit dem Tuch über Harrys Wange, die kurz darauf auch abschwoll. "Du musst erst wieder eine Toga tragen wenn wir nach Hause müssen, ansonsten bekommst du nun Sachen von mir."  
  
„Danke.", flüsterte Harry leise, streichelte über Dracos Hand, die immer noch über seiner Wange schwebte. „Ich danke dir Draco...ich....ich hab dich lieb.", flüsterte er leise und schloss die Augen, spürte trotz der Schmerzen in seinem Körper sein Herz schneller schlagen.  
  
Erst wusste Draco nichts darauf zu erwidern, bis ihm wie von selbst Worte über die Lippen kamen. "Ich hab dich auch lieb, Harry."  
  
Glücklich und verliebt zu Draco lächelnd schloss Harry wieder die Augen, ließ das Brennen der Salbe über sich ergehen und schlief dabei doch dann tatsächlich nochmal ein.  
  
Leise flüsterte Draco beruhigende Worte, sodass er auch weiter schlafen würde. Nachdem er nach einer Zeit endlich so weit alle Wunden versorgt hatte, stand er leise und vorsichtig auf, damit er Harry nicht weckte. Er nahm die Schüssel wieder an sich und brachte sie zurück ins Badezimmer, wo er sie achtlos irgendwo hinstellte. Dann ging er zurück zu Harry und legte sich neben ihn, kuschelte sich vorsichtig leicht an ihn.  
  
Mit einem liebevollen: „Draco."schob sich Harry an ihn und schlief friedlich weiter.  
  
Vorsichtig legte der einen Arm um Harry und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Das war bei weitem der anstrengendste Tag seit langem gewesen und so schlief auch er darauf bald ein.  
  
So das war's wieder. Killt uns nicht, weil wir Snape so gemein gemacht haben. alleknuddelt  
  
Eure Yasashii Spike Kain Tenoh 


	11. Erste Erfahrungen

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle weiteren Charaktere gehören nicht uns. Wir sind nur die dummen die sie anschmachten dürfen seufz**

**Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte setzt ein halbes Jahr nach dem vierten Band des Buches an.**

**Inhalt: Der dunkle Lord ist auferstanden und hat seine Anhänger zusammen gerufen. Mit einem finsteren Ritual bindet er Harry an Draco, dass sein ärgster Rivale ihm nicht mehr gefährlich werden kann. **

Wieder ein Chap von Dracos Slave, was mit Spike Kain Tenoh geschrieben wurde, da Goodheart, wie ihr ja alle gelesen habt, keine Eingebung mehr hatte Draco zu spielen. 

Gruß Yasashii und Spike Kain Tenoh

**kevin2:** Keine angst, wir denken doch an den kleinen armen Harry knuddels Wir hoffen, du kommst in diesem Chap zu deinem Glück und weist uns nicht in die Irrenanstalt eingg Schließlich müssen wir ja noch ein paar Chapies schreiben, nicht?

Dracos Slave

Teil 10

Helles Sonnenlicht weckte Harry und ließ ihn langsam die Augen aufschlagen. Wo war er? Auf jeden Fall nicht in Gryffindor. Die Wände waren grün und er war auch nicht allein. Nur langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück und brachten ihn leicht zum lächeln. Draco hatte sich um ihn gekümmert, ihn umsorgt und ihm gesagt, dass er ihn auch lieb hatte. Leise seufzend kuschelte sich Harry näher an Draco. Sie beide waren eh ineinander geschlungen.

Draco, der nichts davon hielt von der Sonne geweckt zu werden, grummelte vor sich hin und drückte sein Gesicht ins Kissen, zog Harry im Halbschlaf noch etwas mehr zu sich und seufzte zufrieden. Das er immer noch die Sachen vom letzen Tag anhatte, bzw. das was davon übrig war, interessierte ihn nicht wirklich, genau so wenig wie gestern.

In der Nacht war es recht kalt geworden, durch seinen entblößten Oberkörper merkte er dies natürlich arg und so hatte er im Schlaf versucht Harry als Decke zu benutzen, das war auch der Grund das sie so ineinander verstrickt waren.

Doch Harry hatte auch nicht viel mehr an. Die letzten Fetzender Toga warne im Schlaf von ihm abgefallen und errötend stellte Harry fest, dass er nur noch seine Unterwäsche anhatte. Peinlich berührt zog er die Decke über sie beide und drückte sich wieder an Draco. „Hast...hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er leise, merkte sehr wohl, dass der Malfoy bereits wach war.

Draco konnte ein wirklicher Morgenmuffel sein und wollte schon patzig antworten, doch hielt er sich im letzten Moment zurück, er wollte Harry nicht wieder verschrecken. "Ja hab ich, und du?"

„Wundervoll.", gestand dieser und schob ein Bein zwischen Dracos, küsste schüchtern seinen Hals. „So gut habe ich seit langem nicht mehr geschlafen."

"Ich auch." Schwerlich unterdrückte Draco ein aufkeuchen. Das, was Harry mit ihm, tat gefiel ihn sehr, doch wirklich wissen, was er jetzt tun sollte wusste er nicht. "Mhm das ist schön."

Harry wurde noch rötlicher, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Nu-nur, um bequemer zu liegen." stotterte er und sah schüchtern zu Draco nach oben.

Draco sah ihn warm an. "Ich meinte das Küssen..." Nach diesem Satz wurde auch Draco leicht rot und sah schnell zur Seite.

„J-ja...ist das schön?" flüsterte Harry und knabberte wieder an Dracos Hals, kuschelte sich näher.

"J...ja..." Draco wurde leicht nervös. Das was sie taten kam schon in die Kategorie, die übers Kuscheln ging. Sein Problem daran war, dass alles was über küssen hinaus ging ihm schon zu viel war. Bei ihm kam küssen, kuscheln und naja das andere eben, aber weiter als küssen war er bis jetzt noch nie gegangen, zumindest nicht bewusst.

Nun wurde Harry unsicher. Er hatte das doch noch nie getan. Doch sein Bauch kribbelte und auch sonst spürte er sein Herz schneller schlagen, als sonst. „Draco...ich...ich hab noch nie.."flüsterte er leise, sah in die graublauen Augen.

Draco erwiderte den Blick Harrys. "Naja...weißt du, ich...auch nicht...das ist doch nicht schlimm.", wisperte Draco zurück, strich ihm dabei sanft über die Wange.

„Harry?...Ich hab dich wirklich lieb..." Er beugte sich zu Harry und küsste ihn zart.

Seufzend schloss Harry die Augen, schlang die Arme um Dracos Nacken. Er hatte es wieder gesagt, Draco hatte ihm wieder gesagt, dass er ihn lieb hatte. Harrys Herz drohte zu zerspringen vor Freude. Liebevoll erwiderte er den Kuss, spürte langsam die Schüchternheit abfallen und genoss einfach nur, während er durch das Blonde Haar strich.

Draco legte nun auch ein Hand in Harrys Nacken, wollte seine Nähe nicht mehr missen. Leicht öffnete er sein Lippen und leckte über Harrys, bat so um Einlass.

Seine andere Hand ließ er über Harrys Rücken gleiten, streichelte sanft seine Wirbelsäule nach, bis zum Poansatz und wieder hinauf. Ihm gefiel das alles sehr, auch wenn sich nicht wirklich traute was anderes zu machen als Harry zu küssen und zu streicheln.

Zuerst schreckte Harry leicht zurück, schloss dann die Augen und öffnete die Lippen, kam mit seiner Zunge der Dracos entgegen. Das war ungewohnt, aber wunderschön. Seufzend schloss er die Augen, streichelte Dracos Rücken ebenfalls entlang.

Schüchtern begann Draco mit Harrys Zunge zu spielen. Löste sich nach kurzem aber wieder von ihm und sah Harry unsicher an. "Ist das wirklich in Ordnung?"

Keuchend blickte Harry zu Draco hinauf, bekam einen flehenden Ausdruck in den Augen. „Oh ja...bitte mach weiter. So was habe ich noch nie gefühlt...auch bei Cho nicht.", flüsterte er.

"Wirklich?" Draco beugte sich wieder zu ihm und küsste nun seinerseits Harrys Hals, saugte sanft an der weichen Haut, leckte dann darüber hinauf zu Harrys Kiefer und verteilte kleine hauchzarte Küsse auf das Gesicht.

„Draco..", flüsterte Harry leise, spürte es in seiner Hose pochen. „Oh bitte"flüsterte er leise, fuhr unter den Stoff seiner Hose, drehte sich auf den Rücken und zog Draco auf sich.

Draco grinste leicht. "Ja, ist was?" Er beugte sich wieder zu Harrys Hals und wiederholte das selbe noch mal, mit dem Unterschied, dass er diesmal anstatt Harrys Gesicht seine Brust küsste.

Keuchend wölbte Harry den Rücken durch, schob sich Dracos Lippen entgegen und streichelte den runden Po des etwas kleineren.

"Du bist überhaupt nicht... ungeduldig, was?", keuchte Draco heiser und widmete sich Harrys Brustwarzen, leckte und saugte leicht daran, fing an sich leicht gegen Harrys Unterleib zu drücken da sich in seiner Hose auch ein Ziehen bemerkbar machte. Geduld war zwar eigentlich seine stärke, doch es gab einfach Momente, wo man mit Geduld nichts anfangen konnte.

„Draco!"Stöhnend suchte Harry wieder nach Dracos Lippen, hob sich dem Schritt des Blonden entgegen, fuhr unter Dracos Hose und berührte die nackte Haut. „Du fühlst dich wundervoll an."

"Du dich auch.", keuchte Draco wieder. Seiner Sache etwas sicherer schob er mit den Füßen Harrys Beine auseinander und legte sich dazwischen, bewegte sich wieder sanft gegen dessen Unterleib. Kurz küsste Draco Harrys süße Lippen, widmete sich dann aber wieder seinem Oberkörper.

Verlangend stöhnend schlang Harry die Beine um Draco, rieb sich an ihm und stöhnte immer wieder leise auf, streichelte die Rückenmuskeln des Blonden entlang. „Oh Gott...Dray...ich will dich.", flüsterte er. „Bitte...mehr Haut."Raunte er und versuchte nach vorn zu Dracos Hose zu kommen.

Das überraschte Draco nun doch. Harry war doch normalerweise so schüchtern, er hätte ja viel erwartet, aber das? Allen zum trotze kam er Harrys Bitte gern nach, er kniete sich zwischen Harrys Beine, so das der ohne Probleme an seine Hose kam. "Dann hol dir... was du dir wünscht" wisperte Draco ihm verführerisch entgegen.

„Oh ja.", flüsterte Harry und errötete leicht, richtete sich auf und ließ seine Hände über Dracos Brust wandern, seufzte leise und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Draco...", raunte er und glitt zum Hosenbund, öffnete den Knopf und den Reißverschluss.

Draco stöhnte sanft auf als Harry zu seinem Unterleib glitt, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss Harrys Berührungen, drängte sich Harrys Händen förmlich entgegen. So etwas hatte er noch nie gefühlt, es war unbeschreiblich schön und er mochte dieses Gefühl sehr. Um nicht in der Welt wollte er Harry noch missen, er wusste nicht was das für ein Gefühl war, aber so schön wie es war, konnte es nichts Schlechtes sein und egal was noch passieren würde Harry war es allemal wert. Zum ersten Mal, war er wirklich glücklich über alles was passiert war, denn wenn es nicht so gekommen wär, wären er und Harry jetzt niemals hier.

Lächelnd kniete sich Harry vor Draco, lehnte sich so an ihn und umarmte ihn, bettete den Kopf auf Dracos Schulter, während er die schwarze Hose von Dracos Hüfte streifte, die dunkelgrüne Boxershorts betrachtete und leicht kicherte „Slytherin durch und durch, nicht?"

"Naja...ich mag grün.", hauchte Draco leicht errötend, legte die Arme um Harry. "Aber dich mag ich viel lieber, genau so deine Haut...der Stoff kann...also gern weg..." Nach dem Satz vergrub er sein Gesicht an Harrys Schulter, um seine noch röteren Wangen zu verbergen.

„Ich habe nicht mehr viel Stoff an mir.", flüsterte Harry und wurde ebenso rot, legte die Finger an den Bund der Boxershorts. „Darf...darf ich dich sehen?"

Draco nickt leicht, beugte sich dann zu Harrys Ohr und hauchte zart und verführerisch: "Aber nur wenn...ich dich auch sehen darf?!"

Harry erschauerte zutiefst, stöhnte leise. „Ja...darfst du.", flüsterte er und fuhr hinten in Dracos Boxershorts, streichelte die Haut des Hinterns.

Draco tat es ihm gleich, auch er ließ seine Hände zu Harrys Slip gleiten, hakte aber seine Finger in die Seiten und zog ihn Millimeter für Millimeter tiefer, küsste und knabberte an Harrys Hals für jeden frei gelegten Zentimeter Haut. Stöhnte zwischendurch immer wieder leise und wohlgefallen auf.

Keuchend warf Harry den Kopf in den Nacken, ließ seine Hände von Dracos Po nach vorne wandern, zog nebenbei die Boxer tiefer und sah kurz darauf den Ansatz von blondem Schamhaar.„Ähm...Mister Malfoy...Sir.", piepste plötzlich eine Stimme neben dem Bett und ließ Harry zusammenfahren. Erschrocken klammerte er sich an Draco, schlang die Decke um sie beide und sah auf Dobby, den Hauself. „Oh, sie auch hier Harry Potter, Sir?"

Draco sah sauer auf die Hauselfe. "Dobby? Was zum Dunklen Lord willst du JETZT hier?" fauchte er diesen an. "Ich hoffe für dich es ist wichtig!!!"

Dobby zuckte zusammen und verneigte sich tief, wimmerte leise auf. „Nicht, Master Draco, Sir" wimmerte er und zitterte leicht. Wahrscheinlich erinnerte er sich noch sehr gut an die Knechtschaft im Hause Malfoy. „Was willst du Dobby?", fragte Harry nun sanft.

Vor sich hingrummelnd ließ Draco sich aufs Bett fallen /Muss dieses Nervtötende Vieh grade jetzt auftauchen? Da kommt es einmal vor, dass man wirklich NIEMANDEN gebrauchen kann und dann wird man gestört, das ist doch nicht wahr.../

Dobby wich bei Dracos Gesichtsausdruck ängstlich etwas zurück und verneigte sich noch tiefer. "Sir, Dobby wurde von Professor Dumbledore, Sir geschickt. Dobby soll ihnen ausrichten, dass er sie sehen will, Sir...Master Draco. Und Sir, sie sollen Master Harry Potter mitnehmen."

Draco sah ihn grimmig und mit mordlustigen Augen an. "Wars das?"

"Ja, Sir Master Malfoy, Sir..."

"Dann verzieh dich, ich geh gleich hin!"

Mit einem ‚Plop' verschwand der Hauself tatsächlich und ließ einen verstörten Harry zurück. „Ich...ich geh nicht zu ihm.", wimmerte er leise. „Er hat nicht mit mir reden wollen, als ich ihn am meisten brauchte. Er hat zugesehen wie Snape mich...Gott, Dray, ich will da nicht hin.", wimmerte er, klammerte sich an den Blonden. Die gerade eben noch verspürte Erregung war der Angst gewichen.

"Aber diesmal bist du nicht allein, ich pass auf, dass dir niemand was tut. Ich würde ja allein gehen, aber Professor Snape könnte hier rein wann er wollte, meinst du wirklich da lasse ich dich hier allein?" Schützend nahm er Harry in die Arme und strich ihm sanft durch die Haare.

"Komm doch mit...es passiert ja nichts, zudem will er ja mit mir reden, wenn du ihm nicht antworten willst, werde ich das einfach übersehen und wenn ich kann für dich antworten."

Harry nickte tapfer und umarmte Draco fester, gab ihm noch einen tiefen Kuss und sah ihm dankend in die Augen. „Ich...ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er schließlich leise, legte wieder den Kopf auf Dracos Schulter, wollte hier nicht weg.

Zögernd sah Draco zu ihm hinab. "Ich...ich liebe dich auch." Sanft drückte er Harry etwas von sich weg und sah ihn in die Augen. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir nochmal Jemand weh tut, nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann.",

Bei den leisen Worten lief Harry eine einsame Träne über die Wange. „Ich...ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es erwiderst. Ich wollte es einfach sagen, weil ich so fühle.", schniefte er und umarmte Draco fest. „Ich werde auch immer auf dich aufpassen, so wie am See."

"Danke...und du kannst mir glauben, wenn ich sowas sage, dann meine ich es auch so." Er legte die Hand unter Harrys Kinn und zog ihn leicht hoch, küsste ihn kurz sanft. "Wir sollten uns anziehen."

„Ja, und heute Abend....machen wir dann an dieser Stelle weiter?", fragte er liebevoll, löste sich leicht von Draco.

"Ja gerne, darauf freu ich mich jetzt schon." Nachdem er Harry noch mal kurz geküsst hatte, stand er auf und ging zu seinem Schrank. Nach einiger Zeit der Suche legte er Harry schwarze Boxershort, Socken, Hose, und einen grünen Pullover hin. "Schuhe muss ich noch suchen.". Dann ging er erneut zum Schrank und fing an Sachen für sich rauszusuchen und fing an sich anzuziehen.

„Ui, jetzt trage ich auch Slytherin-Farben.", kicherte Harry und hüllte sich in die gereichte Kleidung, lächelte leicht. „Der Pulli ist richtig warm.", schwärmte er und umarmte sich selbst. „Lass das mit den Schuhen. Ich gehe auch barfuß. Lass die ja nicht denken, du verwöhnst mich zu sehr.", lächelte Harry. „Und solange ich nicht nach draußen muss...."

"Wie du meinst...willst du zumindest dann Socken? Kannste ja ein bisschen Kaputt machen dann." Nachdem er sich Angezogen hatte, drehte er sich zu Harry um und sah ihn von oben bis unten an. "Das steht dir...ich glaub das musst du jetzt öfter anziehen." Grinste Draco ihn an. Sah dann das Harry sich selbst umarmte und grinste breiter." Schon so verzweifelt mich nicht anfassen zu können, dass du dich selbst umarmen musst?"

Harry wollte lachen, nickte dann aber und breitete die Arme aus, grinste. „Ja muss ich...nur du kannst es verhindern."

"Ach, dann muss ich mich wohl aufopfern.", meinte Draco sarkastisch und ging zu Harry und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Nicht, dass du mir noch abhängig wirst."

„Hm, dann musst du das verhindern.", lächelte Harry und lehnte sich an Draco. „Wegen den Socken...ich glaube dazu kannst du mich überreden und ich werde die Sachen wohl auch öfter anziehen, wenn du mir keine anderen gibst."Flüsterte er, sah in die graublauen Augen.

"Mhh...das überleg ich mir dann noch." grinste ihn Draco an, küsste Harry dann wieder kurz und löste sich von ihm, ging dann zum Schrank und suchte seine ältesten aber immer noch warmen Socken raus und hielt sie Harry hin. "Ich will ja nicht, dass deine Füße ganz erfrieren, ich mag keine kalten Füße.", sagte Draco mit gespielt ernsten Gesichtsaudruck.

„Und bestimmt erst Recht nicht in deinem Bett.", kicherte Harry und zog sich die Socken an, erhob sich dann und streckte sich, sah dann gespielt unterwürfig zu Draco. „Mein Meister...können wir?"

Draco konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihm das Spiel nicht gefiel, also stieg er einfach mit ein, so lange sie unter sich waren konnten sie zumindest wirklich ein Spiel draus machen. "Ja natürlich, Sklave..." Sah sich dann aber suchend um. "Sag mal Harry hast du ne Ahnung wo meine Schuhe geblieben sind?"

„Wartet hier, mein Meister!"Mit krummen Rücken und ein Bein nachziehend schlurfte Harry um das Bett rum, ergriff Dracos Schuhe vom Boden und humpelte zurück zu Draco, verneigte sich mit krummen Buckel. „Mein Meister, Igor bringt ihre Schuhe.", keuchte er und lachte dann aber.

Selbst Draco konnte sich diesmal ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und sagte in sanftem und liebevollen Ton: "Du bist blöd, weißt du das?" Nahm dann die Schuhe entgegen und zog sie sich an.

„Verzeiht mir Meister. Igor genießt nicht solch hohe Schulbildung, wie ihr.", meinte Harry ernst, gluckste dann wieder leise.

Den Kopf schüttelnd richtete Draco sich wieder auf. "Eins ist sicher, Langeweile hat man mit dir nicht, mein Lieber." Als er das sagte unterstrich er dies noch, indem er Harry auf die Brust piekste.

„Ist das so schlimm?", fragte Harry unschuldig, strich durch Dracos Haar, lächelt verliebt.

"Nein find ich nicht und so gern ich hier bleiben würde, aber wir sollten langsam mal los."

Harry nickte und öffnete Draco die Tür, senkte gebührend den Kopf und nahm seltsamerweise die Sklavenhaltung ein, die Snape ihm gestern schmerzhaft eingetrichtert hatte. Augenblicklich war der Spaß vorbei und Harry vertiefte sich vollends in die Rolle des Sklaven.

Draco sah Harry traurig an, wandelte sich aber von einem Moment zu nächsten von Harrys Freund in den, der Harrys Herr war, setzte somit seine kalte Maske wieder auf. "Komm, wir müssen los." Mit festem Schritt ging er an Harry vorbei und schritt weiter voran.

Und das war's auch schon wieder. Im nächsten Chap: Die Begegnung mit Dumbledore...natürlich nur, wenn ihr brav reviewt

Gruß

Yasashii & Spike Kain Tenoh


	12. Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle weiteren Charaktere gehören nicht uns. Wir sind nur die dummen die sie anschmachten dürfen seufz**

**Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte setzt ein halbes Jahr nach dem vierten Band des Buches an.**

**Inhalt: Der dunkle Lord ist auferstanden und hat seine Anhänger zusammen gerufen. Mit einem finsteren Ritual bindet er Harry an Draco, dass sein ärgster Rivale ihm nicht mehr gefährlich werden kann. **

Wieder ein Chap von Dracos Slave, was mit Spike Kain Tenoh geschrieben wurde, da Goodheart, wie ihr ja alle gelesen habt, keine Eingebung mehr hatte Draco zu spielen. 

Gruß Yasashii und Spike Kain Tenoh

Katan-kun: Oi da versprichst du uns aber was gg. Mal sehen ob du's einhältst...P.S. diesmal bitte zwei reviews für zwei Chapis lol

Dray: Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass wir DAS verraten anstups. Du wirst genausso leiden...äh warten müssen, wie alle anderen auch, um zu wissen wie's und ob's gut ausgeht

und auch einen Dank an all die anderen...

--------------------

Dracos Slave

Teil 11

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch folgte Harry dem blonden Slytherin, wagte es sich nicht aufzublicken, auch wenn er am liebsten die ganze Gegend abgesucht hätte. Er fühlte sich beobachtet. Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend schlich er still hinter Draco her, erhob erst den Kopf, als sie am Wasserspeier ankamen und zuckte gleich zusammen. Die Wendeltreppe dahinter drehte sich gerade und heraus trat....Snape. Sofort sank Harry auf die Knie, zitterte leicht und senkte den Kopf.

Draco versuchte es zu ignorieren und sah mit üblichen Gesichtsausdruck zu Snape hinauf. "Guten Tag Professor Snape."

Snape sah mit gehässigen Grinsen auf Harry hinab. "Guten Morgen, Mister Malfoy. Wie ich sehe hat meine...Hilfe, doch etwas gebracht. Gehorcht er ihnen jetzt?" Draco nickte. "Ja Professor, ich danke ihnen. So gern wie ich mich noch weiter mit ihnen unterhalten würde, aber Professor Dumbledore wollte mit uns sprechen."

Snape sah Harry kalt an. "Geh vor und richte Professor Dumbledore aus, dass ich mit deinem Herren noch zu reden habe!"

„Jawohl, Herr!", flüsterte Harry und erhob sich, ging mit gesenktem Kopf an Snape vorbei und sah zu dem geschlossenen Wasserspeier. „Herr, dürfte ich das Passwort erfahren?"fragte er vorsichtig. „Schokodrops.", antwortete Snape nur kühl und Harry trat auf die Wendeltreppe, war kurz darauf vor dem Büro Dumbledores angekommen und klopfte leise an.

Draco sah Harry mit gefühlslosen Blick nach, doch innerlich bebte er. Er hatte Harry versprochen bei ihm zu bleiben, doch wie konnte er das, wenn Snape mit ihm reden wollte?

Dumbledore hatte das alles mit angesehen was vor dem Wasserspeer passiert war, er hätte gedacht, dass es schwieriger werden würde, doch so wie es aussah war das, was er vorhatte leichter durchzuführen, als Gedacht. "Komm nur rein, Harry. Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet."

Leise betrat Harry den Raum, schloss die Tür hinter sich und blieb dann stehen, sah du Boden. „Ich soll ausrichten, dass mein Herr später kommt.", sagte er ruhig, sah Dumbledore nicht an.

Dumbledore besah sich Harry genau. "Schon gut, ich wollte eh mit dir reden. Setz dich doch, Harry." Dumbledore war sich sehr sicher, das zu schaffen, was er sich gestern gründlich überlegt hatte und Harrys jetzige Situation erleichterte das sehr. Er hatte schon gedacht, dass Harry schon nicht mehr so bockig war, aber dass er bereits so sehr gehorchte, das würde später bestimmt sehr nützlich für ihn sein.

Doch Gegen Dumbledores Gedanken blieb Harry stehen, sah auf und sagte entschlossen: „Nein."Er wollte sich nicht setzten, nachdem Dumbledore ihn gestern nicht zu sich gelassen hatte, ihn Snape ausgeliefert hatte.

Dumbledore sah ihn weiter mit seinen blauen Augen an. "Was ist denn Harry? Habe ich dir was getan? Ich wollte dir doch lediglich nur ein Sitzplatz anbieten." Nun gut ganz so leicht wurde es dann wohl doch nicht, aber das würde er auch noch schaffen.

„Und warum konnten sie das gestern schon nicht tun Professor?"Harry war ganz ruhig, auch wenn es in ihm brodelte. „Ich stand nämlich gestern auch schon hier und SIE haben mich nicht zu

sich gelassen."

"Gestern war ich überhaupt nicht da Harry, ich hatte auswärts was zu tun, ich konnte dich also gar nicht reinlassen." Er konnte ihm schlecht sagen, dass er bei einem Ordenstreffen gewesen war. Es war noch zu früh und zudem zu unpassend ihn jetzt dort mit hinein zu nehmen.

„Aber Professor Snape hat gesagt sie wären da und würden mich sehen, aber sie würden mich nicht zu sich lassen."Warf Harry ein.

"Das stimmt nicht, ich war nicht in meinem Büro."/Naja mehr darunter würde man eher sagen./ "Nun setzt dich doch, du musst da doch nicht stehen." Mit einer Geste zeigte er auf eine Schüssel mit Bonbons. "Möchtest du eins?"

Harry verneinte und ging schließlich zögernd zu dem Stuhl. Dumbledore hatte ihn gar nicht Snape ausgeliefert und ihn auch nicht nicht sehen wollen. Er hatte sich grundlos Wut und Sorgen gemacht. Lächelnd ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl nieder. „Dra....Mein Herr müsste gleich kommen.", sagte er dann und senkte erneut den Kopf."

Dumbledore lächelte ihn, wie sonst immer, an. "Das sagtest du bereits Harry, danke...Sag, verlangt Mr. Malfoy von ihnen ihn Herr zu nennen? Sie hätten ihn grade beinahe beim Vornamen genannt."

Harry errötete leicht, wusste jedoch gleich, dass Dumbledore nicht sauer sein, oder ihn bestrafen würde. Dumbledore war immer gut zu ihm und wollte nur sein Bestes. So schüttelte er den Kopf und sah dann wieder auf. „Nein, Draco...ich darf ihn Draco nennen, so wie er mich Harry nennt."

Dumbledore lächelte weiter. "Harry, kannst du mir erklären warum du Mr. Malfoys Sklave bist? Warum dienst du ihm?"

„Wissen sie das nicht?"fragte Harry verwundert und fuhr sich automatisch über die rechte Handfläche, wo die Haut um das Mal herum gerötet war. Es hatte sich gestern richtig reingefressen, als er ohne Draco hier gewesen war. Dumbledore wusste doch sonst immer alles.

"Nein, Mr. Senior Malfoy hat mir nur gesagt, dass sie jetzt der Diener von Draco wären, aber nicht wieso." Dumbledore nahm sich ein Bonbon und hielt die Schüssel Harry hin. "Wirklich nicht?"

„NEIN!!!", erklärte Harry nachdrücklich und schob mit der rechten Hand die Schüssel weg, offenbarte somit das schwarze Zeichen.

Dumbledore blickte geschockt auf Harrys Hand und griff danach und hielt sie Fest, sodass er sich das Zeichen genauer ansehen konnte. "Hat Mr. Senior Malfoy dir dieses Zeichen aufgebrannt?"

„Nein..."flüsterte Harry, hielt seine Hand ruhig. „Es war Voldemort!"

Nach diesem Satz ließ Dumbledore Harrys Hand los. "Voldemort hat dir das Zeichen aufgebrannt? Wie konnte das passieren?"

„Nun, Draco hat mich von den Dursleys weggekauft und die haben mich einfach VERkauft. Dann wurde ich zu Voldemort gebracht und mit diesem Zeichen magisch an Draco gebunden. Ich darf nichts mehr tun, ohne, dass er es will." Erklärte Harry, als ob er erzählen würde, was er heute Morgen zum Frühstück hatte.

Dumbledore sah ihn entsetzt an. Doch kurz darauf hatte er das alte, bekannte Glitzern in den Augen. Das machte seine vorherigen Pläne zu nichte, doch hatte er schon einen besseren. "Hast du versucht den Fluch abzulegen?"

„Haha, wie denn, ohne Zaubern zu können?!", fragte Harry sarkastisch, löste seine Hand aus der Dumbledores. „Ich fühle jedes Mal meine Hand absterben und verbrennen, wenn ich nur zu weit weg von Draco bin."

"Mhhh...da wird man bestimmt was finden können, ich werde tun, was ich kann Harry, wir werden eine Lösung finden wie du den Fängen Voldemorts und der der Malfoys entgehen kannst."

„Aber...um ehrlich zu sein. Ich...ich mag es bei Draco zu sein.", erklärte Harry und festigte seine Haltung, sah entschlossen zu Dumbledore. „Und ich bin froh nicht mehr der Goldjunge aller zu sein, nicht mehr die Erwartungen aller Erfüllen zu müssen. Ich bin einfach nur..Harry...nicht Harry Potter, der der Voldemort besiegt und ihn wieder beim auferstehen geholfen hat."

"Harry das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen, willst du etwa für den Rest deines Lebens den Malfoys dienen? Im Moment mag es ja so aussehen als wenn es schön wäre, aber stell dir nur mal vor die Malfoys geben ein Fest, meinst du, du darfst dann neben Draco sitzen? Bestimmt nicht, du darfst wie ihre Hauselfen schuften, Dobby kennst du doch noch, er war glücklicher, als irgendwas sonst, als er seine Freiheit bekam. Meinst du, er hätte von den Malfoys weggewollt wenn sie ihn gut behandelt hätten?." Dumbledore sah ihn fragend an.

Draco stand schon eine ganze Weile hinter der Tür, die noch einen Spalt offen war, nach dem Gespräch mit Snape wollte er sofort zu Harry, doch kurz bevor er die Tür ganz öffnete, hatte er Harrys Stimme vernommen und so stand er schon eine ganze Weile dort und verfolgte das Gespräch mit stark klopfenden Herzen. /Er mag es bei mir zu sein...aber...ihm wird grade die Chance geboten das Sklavendasein wieder entkommen zu können und dennoch sagt er, er ist gern bei mir?/

„Ich bin aber keine Hauselfe, ich bin Dracos Sklave, und sein...Freund. Ich will vielleicht nicht auf diese Art und Weise für immer bei ihm sein, aber ich will in seiner Nähe, bei ihm sein und wenn ich das nur so kann, dann nehme ich es in Kauf. Ich will nicht mehr den ganzen Anforderungen, die an mich gestellt werden, ausgesetzt sein. Draco erwartet nichts von mir, er nimmt es hin, wie ich bin. Sicher will ich nicht für immer ein Sklave sein, ich will dieses Mal und Voldemort auf dieser Erde auch nicht, aber ich werde von Draco nicht schlecht behandelt." Erklärte Harry fest.

"Und was ist mit Malfoy Senior? Ihr werdet nicht immer allein sein und so wie ich Draco einschätze, gehorcht er seinen Vater.", fragte Dumbledore weiter.

Draco der immer noch hinter der Tür stand war so glücklich wie noch nie, Harry wollte wirklich bei ihm sein, er sagte das nicht weil er vermutete, dass er es gern hören würde, Harry meinte das alles wirklich.

„Sie wissen gar nichts Professor." Murmelte Harry. „Sie wissen nicht, wie Lucius zu Draco ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass Draco ihm gehorcht. Und ich bin froh, dass ich ihn als Herrn bekommen habe und selbst wenn das Zeichen und der Fluch weg sind, werde ich bei ihm bleiben.", versicherte er.

Dumbledore war sprachlos. Nie hätte er erwartet Harry aus seinen Plänen entbinden zu müssen, weil er einem Malfoy gehörte und das auch noch ohne Widerwillen. "Na gut, wenn du keine Hilfe willst...aber was anderes, Harry würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun, womit du mir sehr helfen würdest?"

Harry überlegte kurz, nickte dann aber. „Was wollen sie denn, Professor?"

"Ich weiß, das ist vielleicht recht ungewöhnlich, aber ich möchte, dass du für mich bei den Malfoys spionierst, wie du jetzt sicherlich mit am Besten weißt, haben sie viel mit Voldemort zu tun und du könntest mir sicherlich ein paar wichtige Informationen übermitteln."

„Was? Wie soll ich das machen. Wir sind nur in den Sommerferien da. Außerdem würde ich somit Draco verraten und das mache ich nicht."

"Was Draco angeht interessiert mich nicht sehr, aber du könntest doch sicherlich Draco ein bisschen über seinen Vater ausfragen..."

Draco unterdessen war das Herz in die Kniekehle gerutscht, das konnte doch nicht der Ernst dieses alten Greises sein.

„Was? Wie können sie nur?", brauste Harry auf. „Erstens WILL ich Draco gar nicht verraten und zweitens KANN ich es auch gar nicht, denn dann habe ich Schmerzen." Erklärte er und erhob sich. „Ich denke das reicht jetzt, Professor. Ich dachte, sie wollten mir helfen, doch stattdessen benutzen sie mich nur."

Draco hatte jetzt auch genug und ging ins Büro hinein, allerdings wie immer mit üblichen Gesichtsausdruck und tat so als wüste er von nichts. "Was ist den los Harry? Wieso regst du dich so auf?"

Harry sah traurig zu Dumbledore und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Dumbledore...kann mir nicht helfen.", log er und ging zu Draco hinüber.

Leise, sodass Dumbledore es nicht hören konnte sagte er mit sanften Ton zu Harry. "Darüber reden wir später noch." Dann sah er mit eisigen Blick zu Dumbledore. "Und was wollten sie jetzt von mir?

Dumbledore sah nochmal geschockt zu Harry, seufzte dann leise und sah dabei unendlich müde aus. Sie hätten so kurz davor sein können Tom Riddle zu kriegen.. „Mister Malfoy.", begann er. „Serverus hat mir die Sache am See erzählt, von Mister Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan und Neville Longbottom, die sie verletzt haben. Die drei haben einen Monat lang Strafarbeiten bekommen. Ich hoffe das ist eine Maßnahme, die ihnen zusagt?"

Draco sah Dumbledore nur weiter eisig an. "Professor, sie haben mich Körperlich angegriffen und schwer verletzt, meinen sie ein Monat Strafarbeit genügt um ihnen zu zeigen, das sie sowas künftig lassen sollten?"

„Was wäre ihrer Meinung nach, denn die gerechte Straf, Mister Malfoy?"fragte Dumbledore ungewohnt streng.

"Nun ja, bei wem müssen sie den Nachsitzen?", fragte Draco ihn so kalt wie möglich, sollte Dumbledore nur spüren wie sehr er ihn hasste.

„Professor Snape hat sich dafür freiwillig gemeldet.", meinte Dumbledore wie immer freundlich lächelnd. .

Nun konnte er sich ein fieses Grinsen doch nicht mehr verkneifen. "Nun unter diesen Umständen reicht der Monat wohl völlig. War das dann alles?" während des sprechens hatte Draco sich schon zu gehen gewand.

„Nun da wäre noch etwas.", meinte Dumbledore und erhob sich schritt zu Draco und öffnete die Hand, lächelte leicht. „Zitronenbonbon??"

Draco sah angewidert auf das Bonbon. "Nein, ganz sicher nicht, ich bin eher der Schokoladen Mensch, behalten sie dieses...Ding ruhig."

Damit öffnete Harry Draco die Tür, warf Dumbledore nochmal einen enttäuschten Blick zu und folgte dem Slytherin dann die Treppe des Wasserspeiers wieder hinab.

Unbeteiligt sah Draco die Treppen hinab. "Danke Harry."

„Weswegen?"fragte Harry leise, ergriff von hinten die Hand des etwas Kleineren, streichelte sie mit dem Daumen entlang.

"Ich habe gelauscht, ich habe euer Gespräch ungefähr seit der Mitte mit angehört, dafür danke ich dir, dafür was du gesagt hast." Draco er griff nun seinerseits Harrys Hand und streichelte über den Handrücken.

Harry lächelte leicht. „Ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich...ich will bei dir bleiben, auch wenn es bedeutet dein Sklave zu sein."

"Das ist lieb von dir...und ich hab dich auch gern in meiner Nähe, ich will dich an meiner Seite nicht mehr missen. Auch wenn du manchmal nicht alle Zaubertränke im Schrank hast." Draco blieb stehen und sah sich kurz um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Er zog Harry zu sich und küsste ihn zart.

Seufzend schloss Harry die Augen und spürte seinen Bauch kribbeln, erwiderte den Kuss und öffnete zaghaft die Lippen, schickte seine Zunge nach draußen, um an die rosanen Pforten zu Dracos Reich zu klopfen.

Leicht lächelte Draco in den Kuss hinein, öffnete dann seine Lippen und hieß Harrys Zunge mit seiner Willkommen. Er zog ihn näher zu sich und strich wieder Harrys Rücken entlang.

Unterdessen sah Dumbledore in seinem Zimmer und sah durch die Augen des Wasserspeiers auf die Szene, nickte leicht. Das war also der Grund, warum Harry nicht gewollt hatte. Eine Beziehung zu Draco Malfoy.....er war es völlig falsch angegangen....

Nach einiger Zeit löste Draco sich wieder von ihm und sah ihn mit lustverhangenen Augen an. "Was hältst du davon, das, was wir auf heute Abend verschoben haben, wieder vorzuverlegen?"

Harry bekam leicht rote Wangen und lächelte dann, strich durch das blonde Haar. „Wenn du das willst, mein Meister."Raunte er und knabberte an Dracos Unterlippe, blickte ihm dann in die Augen. „Was hat Snape eigentlich von dir gewollt?"

"Mhhh...er hat mir ein paar Erziehungstipps gegeben, wären echt brauch bar wenn ich dich wirklich erziehen wollte, aber da das nun mal nicht der Fall ist." Leicht strich Draco ihm über die Wange. "Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass deine Augen strahlen wie Smaragde, wenn glücklich bist? Daher wusste ich früher auch immer, wann es Sinn hatte dich zu Ärgern und wann nicht."

„Du meinst, du hast mich nur geärgert, wenn ich glücklich war?", fragte Harry empört, schlug Draco leicht auf den Po. „Wie gemein...aber das Kompliment ist schön...danke."Mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln verschränkte Harry ihre Finger und ging den Gang entlang. „Wenn du das öfter tust bin ich brav und dann brauchst du mich auch gar nicht zu erziehen."

Draco legte leicht den Kopf schief und grinste ihn an, zog dann eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du hast grade doch tatsächlich deinen Herren geschlagen? Das gehört aber bestraft und wenn auch auf eine etwas unübliche Weise." Leicht drückt er Harrys Finger und strich wieder darüber.

„Legst du mich übers Knie?", grinste Harry und wackelte mit dem Po, ließ dann aber Dracos Hand los, als er Stimmen von Schülern hörte und stellte sich dann wieder hinter den Slytherin, sah auf die Uhr. „Wir sollten dann zum Frühstück in die große Halle."

Grinsend flüsterte Draco noch schnell zu Harry. "Wer weiß, mal sehen... Vielleicht setz ich mich auch auf dein "Knie". Und wir sehen dann weiter." Doch dann setzte er wieder die kalte Maske auf und sagte nur mit monotoner Stimme. "Ja du hast recht, gehen wir."

Harry spürte ein Kribbeln im Unterleib und sah auf Dracos Po, stöhnte leise auf. Bei Merlin, er wusste was Draco meinte. Kurz musste er stehen bleiben, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren, kniff die Augen zusammen und verdrängte den Gedanken an einen nackten Draco, der auf ihm saß, Harry in sich. „Ich bin noch Jungfrau und kann mir so was vorstellen.." flüsterte er leise, errötete noch mehr.

Innerlich grinste Draco sich einen ab, er liebte es wenn Harry rot wurde, zwinkerte kurz zu ihm und ging weiter. "Lass uns gehen, ich hab Hunger."

„O-okay.", flüsterte Harry und stellte sich wieder hinter Draco, senkte den Kopf und versuchte krampfhaft nicht aus den knackigen Po Dracos zu starren und folgte ihm dann in die große Halle.

Auf dem Weg dahin hatte Draco großen Spaß daran immer wieder leicht mit den Hüften zu schwingen, sodass sein Po immer wieder leicht wackelte. "Zu blöd, dass ich meine Robe vergessen hab über zu ziehen was? Erinnere mich das nächste mal daran!"

Harry musste sich stark vom sabbern abhalten und schluckte leicht. „Ähm...äh...ähm..", stotterte er und sah sich zur Ablenkung in der großen Halle um, die sie gerade betreten hatten.

Draco ging mit festem Schritt zu seinem Platz, er hatte kein Lust sich die Hasserfüllten Gesichter derer anzusehen, die hier saßen. /Also Harry so zu ärgern macht wesentlich mehr Spaß, ich schätze daraus lässt sich noch ein lustiges Spielchen machen, was ihm auch gefällt/ Innerlich lächelte er bis über beide Ohren, doch äußerlich stellt er nur sein altbekanntes kaltes Grinsen zur schau.

Schweigend ging Harry hinter Draco zum Slytherintisch, wartete bis dieser sich gesetzt hatte und kniete sich dann hinter seinem Rücken auf den Boden, senkte gebührend den Kopf und spürte, wie ihm durchs Haar gefahren wurde. Zuerst dachte er es sei Draco, doch als er schnell aufblickte entdeckte er Snape. „Soso Potter....ich muss sagen, dass du ziemlich schnell gelernt hast, so brav.."grinste er hämisch und stolzierte dann zu den anderen Lehrern, ließ sich auf seinem Platz nieder.

Draco hatte das schweigend aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet, es tat ihm irgendwie weh, was Snape mit Harry machte, aber hier in der Öffentlichkeit konnte er nichts tun, als blieb er still auf seinen Platz sitzen und wartete aufs Essen.

Doch es dauerte nicht lang und schon erfüllte der Geruch der Speisen die Luft und ließ Harrys Bauch laut knurren, was diesen noch mehr erröten ließ.

Erst füllte Draco seinen eigenen Teller, als die Speisen erschienen waren, dann nahm er einen kleinen Teller und füllte diesen ebenfalls und stellte ihn dann vor Harry. Auf den Blick der anderen meinte er nur kalt: "Was soll ich mit einem halbverhungerten Sklaven anfangen? So taugt er doch nichts!" Bei diesem Kommentar wandten die anderen ihre Blicke dann auch wieder ab und gingen ihren Gesprächen wieder nach.

„Danke Herr.", flüsterte Harry und begann schweigend zu essen, genoss es die Hogwartsleckereien wieder zu kosten.

Richtig genießen konnte Draco das Essen irgendwie nicht. Er spürte die Blicke auf sich zu deutlich und er wusste, dass die meisten sehr vernichtend waren, ohne aufzublicken aß er gemächlich zu ende.

Auch Harry blieb nicht verschont, hörte die Tuscheleien an den andere Tischen. Natürlich! Erst seit gestern waren sie in Hogwarts, sie waren das Hauptthema Nummer 1. Doch das würde sich auch bald ändern.

Draco schielte nach einiger Zeit auf Harrys Teller, der mittlerweile auch leer war, ganz in Malfoy-art stand er auf und sah kalt auf Harry nieder. "Komm!" Mit diesem Wort drehte er sich zum Hallenausgang und ging mit schnellen Schrittes heraus. Jeder der seinen Weg kreuzte wurde mit Blicken getötet oder zur Seite geschupst, im Moment zählte nur eins für ihn und das war so schnell wie möglich hier raus zu kommen.

Eilig folgte Harry dem Blonden Malfoy, sah sich nicht um, auch wenn er die Blicke seiner ehemaligen Freunde auf sich spürte, manche voller Unbegreifen, andere voller Mitleid. Ob Hermine und Ron das im Zug wirklich ernst gemeint hatten, ihre Beziehung verstanden...das wusste Harry nicht, aber vielleicht würden sie bald wieder zu ihnen kommen, denn für Harry stand fest, von Dracos Seite würde er nicht mehr weichen.

Im nächsten Chapi kommt dann eine lemon. Wer das nicht vertragen kann(gibt's so was?gg), der braucht's ja nicht zu lesen, aber danach geht's dann natürlich spannend weiter .

--------------------

Reviewt, Reviewt

Eure

Yasashii und Spike Kain Tenoh


	13. Nacht voller Liebe

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle weiteren Charaktere gehören nicht uns. Wir sind nur die dummen die sie anschmachten dürfen seufz**

**Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte setzt ein halbes Jahr nach dem vierten Band des Buches an.**

**Inhalt: Der dunkle Lord ist auferstanden und hat seine Anhänger zusammen gerufen. Mit einem finsteren Ritual bindet er Harry an Draco, dass sein ärgster Rivale ihm nicht mehr gefährlich werden kann. **

Wieder ein Chap von Dracos Slave, was mit Spike Kain Tenoh geschrieben wurde, da Goodheart, wie ihr ja alle gelesen habt, keine Eingebung mehr hatte Draco zu spielen. 

Gruß Yasashii und Spike Kain Tenoh

--------------------

**Anmerkung:** Wie ihr seht gibt es diesmal gleich zwei Chapis und das hat auch einen Grund. Ich, Yasa, hab nämlich nun schon zwei Wochen keinen eigenen Rechner mehr und musste mit dem Laptop meiner Mutter auskommen, doch die kommt nun aus dem Urlaub zurück und da darf ich nicht mehr ihren heißgeliebten Schatz benutzen...oder nur selten. Also drückt mir die Daumen, dass wir bald nen guten neuen Rechner finden, der auch noch günstig ist, oder spendet an die „Kleine Yasa ohne Rechner"-Stiftung gg

Dracos Slave

Teil 12

Für Dracos Geschmack waren die Essensversammlungen in der Halle immer wieder grauenhaft und überflüssig, er fand sie noch nie sehr prickelnd, doch seit der Sache mit Harry war es nur noch grauenhaft und mürbe. Er hatte nichts gegen Aufmerksamkeit, oder, dass er im Mittelpunkt stand, aber so wie das momentan der Fall war, hätte er gut und gerne drauf verzichten können.

Nach einiger Zeit, nachdem sich Draco sehr sicher war, dass ihnen niemand folgte oder ihnen entgegen kam, drehte er sich zu Harry um und sah ihn fragend an. "Bist du satt oder wollen wir noch in die Küche gehen, dann kann ich dir noch was holen."

„Ein bisschen hungrig bin ich schon noch.", gab Harry leise zu und lächelte dann aber leicht. „Aber wir müssen nicht unbedingt in die Küche gehen. Ich kann es sowieso kaum erwarten wieder...mit dir allein zu sein.", flüsterte er und bekam erneut einen Rotschimmer auf den Wangen. „Danach können wir immer noch zur Küche schleichen."

Mit einem Grinsen wandte sich Draco nun ganz zu Harry. "Ich bin sicher, mit was zu Essen wird es noch netter." Breiter grinsend zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was fällt dir bei Sahne ein?"

Harry wurde schlagartig knallrot. „Wollen wir nicht erst einmal allein...alles...erkunden?", fragte er. „Die Sahne bekommen wir auch so..."

Weiter grinsend wandte sich Draco wieder um, lief mit reichlich schwingenden Hüften weiter und redete, als wenn nichts wäre. "Wie du meinst, ich richte mich da nach dir." Ganz ‚zufällig' ließ er eine Hand in seine Hintertasche gleiten und verhakte den Daumen nach außen, lief so weiter den Gang entlang.

„Wenn DU nicht nach Slytherin gehörst weiß ich auch nicht.", grummelte Harry leicht und stellte sich hinter Draco, sah sich um und zog dann dessen Hände aus den Taschen, schob seine dafür hinein und lehnte sich von hinten an den nur um Millimeter kleineren.

Draco lachte nach Slytherinmanier auf. "Tja, ich habe nie bezweifelt, dass ich wo anders hingehöre, aber ich muss zugeben, dass es mir auch sehr viel Spaß macht manchmal ein echter Arsch zu sein. Aber bei dir macht es auf ganz andere Weise Spaß." Mit diesen Worten lehnte er sich leicht nach hinten an Harry, küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange. "Nun komm oder wir werden nie ankommen und Zeit für uns haben."

„Was quatscht du dann noch? Komm!", grummelte Harry und seufzte leise, löste sich eilig von Draco und sah dann wieder nach unten. „Lauf!"

"Ja natürlich, ganz wie du sagst.", wisperte Draco und lief schnellen Schrittes in Richtung seines Zimmers, kam dann auch nach einer kurzen Weile des Laufens dort an.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, drehte er sich um und wartete, dass Harry die Tür geschlossen hatte und sich zu ihm drehte. Kaum, dass er dies getan hatte, schloss Draco den wenigen Abstand zwischen ihnen und drückte Harry sanft an die Wand, küsste ihn verlangend.

Sofort keuchte der ehemalige Gryffindor auf, schlang die Arme um Dracos Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich heran, erwiderte den Kuss stürmisch. Er spürte jetzt schon das Ziehen in seinem Unterleib und auch das Bauchkribbeln, was er seit kurzem immer in Dracos Nähe spürte. „Tschür abschlieschen..", nuschelte er in den Kuss und nahm Draco den Zauberstab aus der Tasche, sprach einen Schweigezauber über die Tür aus und verschloss sie magisch, zog sich und Draco mit einem Wink des feinen Holzes bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und ließ den Zauberstab zu Boden fallen, nahm wieder Dracos Lippen ein, die er für die Sprüche hatte verlassen müssen.

Als Draco wieder Harrys Lippen auf seinen spürte und dazu die samtene Haut des anderen auf seiner, konnte er nicht anders und drückte sich noch näher an ihn, ließ sanft sein Knie zwischen Harrys Beine gleiten, drückte seine Hüfte mit sanften Druck gegen Harrys Unterleib und rieb sich gegen ihn.

Sofort wurden Harrys Knie zu Pudding. Sie machten wirklich haargenau an der Stelle weiter, an der sie aufgehört hatten. „Draco..", flüsterte er und sah haltsuchend in die graublauen Augen. "Bett...bitte...sonst fall ich.", hauchte er und klammerte sich an den Blonden.

"Na das werden wir wohl zu verhindern wissen.", warm sah Draco ihn an, bückte sich dann und hob ihn auf seine Arme, trug ihn dann so zum Bett und legte ihn sanft darauf.

Verliebt lächelnd ließ sich Harry tragen, wartete bis er auf dem Bett lag und spreizte dann willig die Beine, zog Draco dazwischen und ihn somit auf sich, stöhnte leise auf. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich tragen könntest."

"Wieso nicht? Du bist leicht, wie eine Feder.", grinste Draco leicht. "Und so schwächlich, wie ich vielleicht aussehe, bin ich nun auch nicht."Nachdem er dies gesagt hatte, beugte er sich weiter hinunter und liebkoste Harrys Brust, saugte abwechselnd sanft an den Brustwarzen, leckte immer wieder darüber. Fing dann an sich an Harry zu reiben.

Tief stöhnte Harry auf, koste durch das Haar des Slytherin, schloss genießend die Augen. Das, was Draco da mit ihm tat, war erstaunlich, neu und einfach nur wunderschön. Seine Brustwarzen stellten sich sofort auf, zuckten erwartend in der kühlen Luft und was Harrys Schritt machte konnte dieser nicht einmal so Recht sagen. Zwischen brodeln, zittern, verkrampfen...er lag irgendwo dazwischen und genoss einfach nur.

Außer Frage gefiel Draco das, was sie hier taten, sehr, aber er war sich eben doch sehr unsicher ob es Harry eben so gefiel. Fragend blickte er nach oben. "Harry...ist das wirklich okay so?...Wenn... wenn du es anders willst...musst du es...sagen." Es war schon irgendwie interessant wie schwer es war unter diesen verführerischen Bedingungen einen klaren Kopf zu behalten und auch noch einen vernünftigen Satz heraus zu bekommen. Harrys Körper war wie süßer Honig und er wie eine Biene, unablässig davon angezogen. Allein die Kontrolle zu wahren und Harry das letzte störende Stück Stoff nicht vom Körper zu reißen war eine Tortur, aber so sehr es auch wollte, er wollte nichts tun ohne dass Harry das auch wollte.

Dennoch ließ er langsam eine Hand über Harrys Bauch wandern, fuhr weiter leicht über die Haut streichend tiefer und legte seine Hand in Harrys Schritt, ließ sie nur leicht darüber gleiten und wieder hinauf, wiederholte dies ein paar Mal.

Leise schreiend bäumte sich Harry auf, zuckte immer wieder leicht zusammen und klammerte sich an Draco, öffnete schwer atmend die Augen. „Bei Merlin...bitte, hör nicht auf.", flehte er bebend und streichelte die verschwitzte Brust Dracos entlang, stützte sich auf seine zitternden Unterarme und küsste sich die weiße Haut entlang, liebkoste sie mit der Zunge und nahm den leicht salzigen Geschmack in sich auf, stöhnte leise.

Lauter aufstöhnend, tat Draco das was Harry ihm bestätigt hatte. Er erhöhte den Druck seiner Hand auf Harrys Schritt etwas, beugte sich keuchend wieder zu ihm und saugte fest an eine der schon harten Brustwarzen.

Sein eigener Schritt schrie schon förmlich nach Berührung, sein steifes, stark pulsierendes Glied zuckte immer wieder fordernd auf, wollte endlich aus der Enge der Boxershort entlassen werden.

Nach einiger Zeit ließ er seine Hand wieder zum Saum von Harrys letzter Bekleidung wandern, zog sie langsam Stück für Stück tiefer.

„Warte!", flüsterte Harry, blickte Draco mit geröteten Wangen an und gab ihm wieder einen tiefen Kuss, während er seine Hand selbst nach unten zu Dracos Schritt gleiten ließ, diesen schüchtern berührte und feststellte, dass sich das Unbekannte unter dem Stoff der Boxer extrem gut anfühlte. "Lass es uns gleichzeitig tun..", bat er und streichelte nochmals die Männlichkeit, legte die eigene Hand dann an den Bund von Dracos Unterhose.

Draco war nicht mehr wirklich in der Lage zu antworten und nickte machtlos, zog dann denn störenden Stoff weiter hinunter.

Immer wieder keuchte und stöhnte er leise auf, allein Harrys Berührung hatte ihn fast den Rest gegeben, doch er beherrschte sich, wollte es nicht verderben, indem er jetzt schon kam, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er vor Scham versunken wäre.

Doch Harry ging es selbst nicht besser. Nicht nur, dass er sowieso wenig bis fast überhaupt keine Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet hatte kamen noch Dracos Berührungen und dessen leise Laute dazu, die Harry einfach nur wahnsinnig machten. „Draco..", flüsterte er willig und ließ seine Hände kurzerhand unter die Boxer gleiten, zog diese hinab und schob den Stoff an Dracos Beinen mit einem Fuß ganz hinab, sah dann scheu auf die, sich ihm präsentierende, Erregung.

Draco wurde nun ganz rot, wo er vorher vor Erregung rote Wangen hatte, hatte er nun einen ganz roten Kopf. Harrys Blick verunsicherte ihn leicht, für ihn war das schließlich auch alles ganz neu und mit Erfahrung konnte er nun wirklich nicht protzen.

Hinzu kam, dass Harry nun ebenfalls entblößt vor ihm lag. Wie der es vorgeschlagen hatte, hatte er Harry ebenfalls die Short ausgezogen. Auch er betrachtete ihn nun ganz.

"Du bist wunderschön.", hauchte er leise, sah ihn dann in die vor Lust glänzenden, nun dunkelgrünen Augen..

„D-du gefällst mir auch.", keuchte Harry leise, fühlte sich, als ob er unbedingt was sagen musste. Die Situation war unangenehm und doch spannend und neu. „Bitte....es tut weh...", flüsterte er und zappelte leicht herum, strich durch das blonde Haar und sah verliebt in Dracos Augen. „Berühr mich..."

Wieder ließ Draco seine Hand zu Harrys Schritt gleiten, umschloss das Glied sanft mit der Hand und fing leicht an es rauf und runter zu bewegen. /Ich hab keine Ahnung wie das weiter gehen soll, bei Frauen ist mir das klar, aber bei Jungen...DAS muss doch richtig weh tun...ich möchte ihm aber keine Schmerzen zufügen./

Und doch sog Harry scharf die Luft ein, klammerte sich an Draco. „Nicht so fest.", flüsterte er und wimmerte leicht auf. Er selbst hatte doch auch keine Erfahrung und Draco wohl ebenso nicht. Deswegen konnten sie nur versuchen es zusammen besser zu machen.

Augenblicklich ließ der Blonde seinen Griff lockerer werden. "Entschuldige.", flüsterte er heiser, sein eigene Erregung schmerzte mittlerweile genau so, doch wollt er Harry nichts sagen, er fand es peinlich und wollte sich selbst vor Harry nicht diese Blöße geben.

Bei dem Dunkelhaarigen war es süß und erregte ihn noch mehr, wenn er es sagte, beziehungsweise keuchte, aber er konnte sich nicht überwinden.

"Harry...wie...ich weiß nicht...ich würde gerne, aber...wie?" Mit leicht verzweifelten Blick sah er zu Harry, rieb sich Hilfe suchend an ihn, stöhnte wieder leise auf.

Harry schwebte auf Wolke sieben, nahm Dracos Worte nur wie durch eine Nebelwand wahr. Nachdem der Griff des Blonden lockerer geworden war hatte Draco wohl wahrscheinlich instinktiv den richtigen Druck gefunden und stimulierte ihn jetzt so hervorragend, dass Harry selbst nicht mehr wusste, wo oben oder unten war. „Was?", fragte er auf die Frage hin und öffnete schweratmend die Augen, stöhnte leise auf, als er Dracos Glied an seinem Oberschenkel fühlte. Gott, er wollte ihn berühren. „Dray.", flüsterte er deswegen leise, zog den Slytherin zu sich und bedeckte die rosigen Lippen mit seinen eigenen, verwickelte sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während er sich halb auf Draco legte und seine Hand ebenfalls zu der Erektion Dracos wandern ließ, sie zaghaft und vorsichtig umfasste.

Als Harry seine Glied umfasste, konnte Draco nicht anders und stöhnte laut in den Kuss. "Ahhh Harry...bitte...ich will...dich." Immer wieder keuchte er laut auf, stieß leicht in Harrys Hand.

So beherrscht er auch sonst war, das war spätestens jetzt wirklich vorbei.

Harry kuschelte sich an Draco und bettete den Kopf an seiner Schulter, während er weiterhin neugierig das steife Glied abtastete, süße Küsse auf der Haut des Halses verteilte.

"Wenn...wenn du so weiter...machst...dann ist es...vorbei...ehe wir...angefangen haben...aahhh Harry..." Stöhnend lehnte Draco sich in Harrys Berührungen hinein, stieß weiterhin in seine Hand, stöhnte immer wieder laut auf.

Dennoch reizte er Harry ebenfalls weiter, konnte seine Hände einfach nicht mehr von Harrys Körper ablassen. Während die eine immer noch Harrys Glied reizte, wanderte die andere unablässig über seinen Körper und liebkoste ihn.

„Wi-wir haben doch schon angefangen..", flüsterte Harry mit lustgetränkter Stimme, stöhnte gleich wieder auf. Bei Merlin, wie konnte Draco ihn nur so...richtig berühren?

"Ich...meinte das...anders..." Harrys Berührungen machten den Slytherin fast wahnsinnig, er wusste nicht ob er sich weiter an Harry lehnen sollte, um ihn anfassen zu können oder Abstand zulassen, damit er Harrys Berührungen genießen konnte. "Du machst mich...wahnsinnig."

„Du mich auch.", hauchte der ehemalige Gryffindor und schloss die Augen, hob sich der Hand in seinem Schritt entgegen und stöhnte leise auf, klammerte sich mit einer Hand fester an Draco und ließ die andere tiefer wandern und die Hoden des Blonden necken. „Was...was meintest du denn?"fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

"Bei Salazar...Harry...bitte...ich will dich....ahhhh...so sehr." Allein Harrys Stimmlage schaffte es ihn noch näher an einen Orgasmus zu bringen und wenn Harry so weiter macht, hätte er es wirklich gleich geschafft.

Harry errötete sofort, begriff erst jetzt worauf Draco die ganze Zeit hinaus wollte. „Ich...ich weiß nicht wie.", flüsterte er deswegen leise und löste seine Hand von Dracos Glied, sah ihm in die Augen. Ich kann es mir denken, aber machen?"

"Lass es uns...ausprobieren...wenn...wenn du nicht willst, lassen wir es und machen so...weiter."

Draco lächelte ihn mit geröteten Wangen an. "Aber nur, wenn du wirklich willst."

Harry sah ehrlich zu dem anderen rauf, nickte dann leicht. „Okay...", flüsterte er und gab Draco einen Kuss. „Weil ich dich liebe.."

"Ich liebe dich auch." Draco lächelte Harry glücklich an, auch wenn es nicht seine Art war, konnte er diesmal nicht anderes, er war einfach zu Glücklich.

"Gut." Draco stützte sich auf seine zittrigen Arme neben Harry ab, richtete sich dann auf, sodass er zwischen Harrys Beine kniete. Sah dann aber fragend auf Harry, lief dann knallrot an. "Weißt du, was wir als Art...Gleitgel benutzen können?"

Harry wurde ebenfalls knallrot, fuhr mit, vor Nervosität, zitternden Fingern Dracos Schultern rauf und runter, sah ihn schüchtern an. „Haben...haben wir nichts dergleichen da?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Wofür sollte ich....sowas hier haben? Fällt dir nicht was...ein?" Beschämt sah Draco zur Seite, er konnte nicht mal annähernd ausdrücken wie peinlich ihm das war. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es auch ohne ging, aber das würde wohl noch mehr weh tun, als es das wohl eh tun würde.

„Wir sind nicht gerade sehr gut vorbereitet.", grinste Harry schief und streichelte Dracos Nacken, gab ihm dann einen vorsichtigen Kuss. „Hast du nicht eine Handcreme oder so was? Irgendwas, war schmiert? Vaseline oder so???", fragte er überlegend.

Draco schielte seitlich nach unten. "Wie sollen wir denn vorbereitet sein, wenn nicht mal wir wussten, dass es so weit kommt?" Als er beim sprechen so nach unten sah und sein Blick über den Boden glitt, blieb er auf einmal an seinem Zauberstab hängen, wisperte dann. "Wir sind blöd, weißt du das?"

„Wieso?", fragte Harry verwirrt, folgte dann aber Dracos Blick und grinste leicht. „Was denkst du, wie ich uns ausgezogen habe? Aber auf die Idee damit an Gleitmittel zu kommen, wär ich nicht gekommen."

"Tja siehste mal, ich denk sogar noch für dich mit, mein Herzchen.", schnell stand Draco auf und lief zu dem Zauberstab und hob ihn auf. Sah sich dann kurz um und ging dann zu dem kleinen Tisch in den Raum, zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Kerze die dort stand, murmelte dann einige unverständliche Worte und die Kerze verwandelte sich in ein Töpfchen Gleitgel.

„Wow...wo hast du diesen Spruch gelernt? Bei Mc Gonnagal sicher nicht.", grinste Harry und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Nacken, spreizte die Beine und sah durch die Lücke zu Draco, wisperte dann ohne rot zu werden: „Komm!", und hob das Becken. Er wusste selbst nicht woher der Mut kam, aber Harry wollte Draco und jetzt...jetzt würde er ihn bekommen.

Draco, der sich nachdem er die Kerze verwandelt hatte, zu Harry umgedrehte, als dieser nun zu ihm "Komm.", gewisperte hatte, ließ wie paralysiert den Zauberstab fallen und griff nach hinten zu dem Töpfchen und beeilte sich wieder zu Harry zu kommen.

Wieder kniete er sich zwischen Harrys Beine, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Tauchte unterdessen einen Finger in das Töpfchen und ließ nun seinen Finger zu Harrys Eingang wandern, glitt sanft darüber und verteilte das Gel großzügig.

Harry seufzte in den Kuss und schlang die Arme um Dracos Nacken, hob sich dem reibendem Finger entgegen und wackelte leicht mit der Hüfte, bedeutete dem Malfoy somit weiter zu machen.

Draco tauchte seinen Finger erneut in das Töpfchen und ließ ihn dann wieder zum Eingang gleiten, drang dann vorsichtig und langsam ein, während er Harry noch immer küsste.

Der kurze Schmerz ließ Harry unwillkürlich aufkeuchen. Mit zugekniffenen Augen klammerte er sich an Draco und versuchte sich mit dem Kuss abzulenken und sich an den Finger in sich zu gewöhnen.

Als Harry aufkeuchte, hielt der Blonde abrupt still. Nach einiger Zeit fing er wieder an seinen Finger zu bewegen, versuchte Harry mit kreisenden Bewegungen zu dehnen, sobald er ganz mit dem Finger in ihn eingedrungen war.

„Draco."Leicht zitternd sah der Dunkelhaarige zu Draco hinauf, fuhr durch das blonde Haar. „Langsam...geht es.", flüsterte er und hielt sich an dem etwas Kleineren fest.

"Wenn du willst, dass ich aufhöre, musst du es nur sagen, das weißt du, ja?" Weiterhin bewegte Draco seinen Finger langsam, aber in etwas größeren Kreisen. "Versuch dich so weit wie möglich zu entspannen, umso lockerer sind deine Muskeln sind, umso weniger tut es weh...mein Engel..."

„Engel...", flüsterte Harry glücklich nach und schloss wieder die Augen, entspannte sich leicht und streichelte weiterhin Dracos Arme rauf und runter, seufzte nach einer Weile auf. Wenn man sich erst gewöhnt hatte war es ganz schön.

"Ja Engel...es heißt doch sie bringen Glück und den ganzen Kram...also musst du mein Engel sein, denn mit dir bin ich glücklich." Vorsichtig versuchte Draco nun einen zweiten Finger hinzuzunehmen.

Harry stöhnte leise auf, spreizte die Beine noch weiter und öffnete die Augen einen Spalt breit, sah keuchend zu Draco. „Ich...ich mache dich glücklich?

"Ja das tust du, ich weiß nicht, aber ich fühl mich richtig wohl bei dir, das war bis jetzt noch nie bei jemanden so gewesen." Sanft machte Draco erst wieder kleine kreisende Bewegungen und auch das sehr langsam, um Harry bestmöglichst nicht wehzutun. Mit der anderen Hand strich er unablässig über Harrys Hüfte und seinem Bauch, versuchte ihn so noch weiter abzulenken.

„Bei...jemand anderem?", fragte Harrys stockend, schob sich dem Fingern noch weiter entgegen. Durch die Streicheleinheiten entspannt tat es auch nicht weh und eine unbekannter Wärme und die Gewissheit, dass Draco in ihm war, breitete sich in ihm aus.

"Na ich meine, dass ich nie zu vor.....dass mich niemand..." Draco überlegte angestrengt nach den richtigen Worten, doch das war alles andere als leicht. "Ich meine, bisher hab ich mich nie bei jemanden wohl gefühlt, wollte nie näher was von jemanden wissen." Nachdem Harry sich näher an ihn geschoben hatte, war er auch wieder etwas mutiger geworden und bewegte seine Finger schneller.

Harry kam nicht mehr zum antworten, stöhnte auf und wölbte den Rücken durch, schloss die Augen und keuchte immer wieder leise auf, klammerte sich ins Bettlaken und stöhnte ununterbrochen. Gott...diese Finger...es fühlte sich immer besser an.

"Ist das so gut? Oder soll ich aufhören?" Draco konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen, die Situation gefiel ihm immer besser, er konnte nicht drum herum Harry zu fragen, zu sehr mochte er dessen gestöhnte Worte.

„Wenn du aufhörst...aaah...hex ich dich in die nächste Woche.", stöhnte Harry und schrie leise auf, spürte wie er der Erlösung immer näher kam. „Oh Gott Draco...bitte...nimm mich..."

"Sicher?" Langsam ließ Draco seine Finger aus ihm gleiten. Richtete sich wieder auf und platzierte sich zwischen Harrys Beinen.

Dieser schrie vor Verlust beinahe auf und konnte nur nicken, zitterte. „Oh bitte...ja.."

"Gut" Vorsichtig hob Draco mit beiden Händen Harrys Hüfte leicht an und platzierte sich an dessen Eingang, drang dann langsam und laut stöhnend in ihn ein.

„Aaah."Das tat nun doch weh und war kein Vergleich mit den beiden Fingern zuvor. „Draco...warte.", wimmerte Harry deswegen auf, klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an den Blonden.

Sofort stoppte Draco, bevor er ganz in ihm war. "Tut es so weh?" Doch dann überlegte Draco nochmal, zog sich vorsichtig wieder aus ihm. Er griff wieder zu dem Töpfchen und hielt es in Harrys Sichtbereich. "Soll ich es noch mal so versuchen? Ich will dir nicht unnötig weh tun."

„Nein...versuch's nochmal, aber nimm diesmal das Gel."Bat Harry mutig und lehnte sich zurück, spreizte die Beine weiter und versuchte sich erneut zu entspannen.

"Okay." Draco tauchte mit zwei Fingern in das Töpfchen und entnahm so eine großzügige Menge des glitschigen Zeuges. Das Töpfchen wieder hingestellt, begann er sein Glied ausgiebig damit zu bestreichen, wobei er immer wieder auf keuchen musste.

Es fiel im schwer sich wieder loszulassen, um sich nicht selbst zum Höhepunkt zu bringen, tat es dann aber doch und platzierte sich dann wieder vor Harry. "Meinst du es wäre leichter wenn du dich umdrehst? Ich will dir nicht wieder weh tun..."

Harry lächelte über Dracos Besorgtheit und gab ihm einen tiefen Kuss. „Nein, vielleicht wär es besser, aber das will ich nicht. Ich möchte dich dabei ansehen können und zusehen, wie du kommst."Hauchte er leicht errötend.

Wieder errötend erwiderte Draco das Lächeln. "Wie du meinst, Engel." Wieder umgriff er Harrys Hüfte, drang wieder langsam und diesmal noch vorsichtiger in ihn ein.

Durch das Gel und die Vorsicht Dracos ging es diesmal viel leichter und Harry begann Dracos Präsens in sich wahrzunehmen, seufzte leise auf. „Wir sind eins Draco..", flüsterte er leise.

"Jaa...das sind wir" Nun drang Draco vollständig in ihn ein, begann sich ganz langsam zu bewegen, obwohl sein Körper etwas vollkommen anderes zu verlangen schien.

Leise seufzend spürte der ehemalige Gryffindor das leise Ziehen in seinem Po, fühlte sich geweitet. Draco war so vorsichtig und lieb zu ihm, sodass Harry sich gleich nochmal in den Slytherin verliebte.

"Ist...ist das so okay?" Am liebsten hätte Draco sich schnell und unnachgiebig in Harry gerammt, dessen Körper unter ihm machte ihn wahnsinnig und Harrys Enge, tat auch ihren Teil dazu.

„Ja...es tut...schon fast nicht mehr weh.", flüsterte Harry und ließ seine Hände über den leichtschweißigen Rücken Dracos bis zu dem runden Po wandern und umfing die knackigen Backen.

Weiterhin konzentriert langsam, bewegte sich Draco weiter. "Sag, wenn ich...was anders machen...soll."

Harry nickte und lächelte verliebt zu Draco hinauf, kam zögernd dem treibenden Glied entgegen und spürte wie der Schmerz der Erregung wich und ihn aufstöhnen ließ. „Hm...gut...mach weiter."

Immer noch in langsamer Bewegung bleibend, ließ Draco eine Hand wandern, umfasste sanft Harrys Glied, strich zärtlich darüber, bevor er es in die Hand nahm und mit dem Daumen über die Eichel strich um ihn weiter zu reizen.

Leise schrie Harry auf, wölbte den Rücken durch und stöhnte tief. „Draco...bei Merlin...bitte...schneller...tiefer...", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme, krallte sich in den Po des Slytherins.

Auf diese Bitte hatte Draco nur gehofft. Kaum das Harry sie ausgesprochen hatte, begann er sich etwas schneller zu bewegen, drängte sich bei jeden Stoß so nah an ihn, wie es nur ging, und passte seine Hand seinen Stosstempo an. Stöhnte immer wieder auf. Diese herrliche Enge um ihn raubte ihm bald das letzte bisschen an logischen Denkvermögens.

Harry taten keiner der Stöße weh sondern wilde Lust peitschte durch seine Adern. Ließ ihn brennen und vor Leidenschaft zergehen. „Schneller..härter..", schrie er aus, trieb sich noch näher an Draco und warf schließlich den Kopf in den Nacken, als er unaufhaltsam kam.

Dracos Sinne waren alle benebelt von dem Gefühl Harry so nah zu sein. Ohne wirklich zu registrieren was Harry sagte tat er dies, jegliche Gedanken waren nebensächlich alles was im Moment für ihn zählte war dieser absolut göttliche Körper unter ihm.

Es fiel ihm schwer nicht auch sofort zu kommen als Harrys Muskeln sich bei seinem Orgasmus zusammenzogen, doch schaffte er es nur ein paar Stöße lang dies zu unterdrücken und kam dann ebenfalls mit einem lauten, gestöhnten: "Harrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Sofort riss dieser die Augen auf, prägte sich das gerötete, entspannte Gesicht und die offenen rosigen Lippen, stöhnte nochmals selbst auf, als er das Sperma Dracos in sich fühlte. Liebevoll lächelnd, umarmte er Draco, als dieser auf ihn sackte und strich durch das dichte, verschwitzte Haar. „Du...du bist wunderschön...wenn du kommst."

Es brauchte etwas an Zeit damit Draco wieder zu Atem kam. entspannt schmiegte er sich an Harry verteilte kleine Küsse auf Harrys Brust. "Du auch.", sagt er kurzatmig.

Harry lächelte leicht und küsste Dracos Stirn, seufzte glücklich. „Das war...wundervoll."

Leicht richtete Draco sich auf uns zog sich ganz aus ihm zurück. "Ja allerdings...du bist wunderschön."

Harry wurde leicht rot wegen des Kompliments und suchte Dracos Lippen mit seinen auf, küsste ihn tief.

Draco erwiderte den Kuss mit aller Leidenschaft, die er aufbringen konnte, fing wieder an über Harrys Brust zu streichen.

„Du willst nicht noch eine Runde, oder?", fragte Harry grinsend und streichelte nochmal über Dracos Po, drehte ihn dann auf den Rücken und schmuste sich an ihn.

"Oooooooooochhh...ich weiß nicht, ich mein es ist nicht grade das unangenehmste der Welt also wenn du mich dazu zwingst werde ich es wohl verkraften.", grinste ihn Draco an, strich dabei sanft durch Harrys Haar.

„Tja...auf so was haben wir so lange verzichtet.", kicherte Harry und bettete den Kopf auf Dracos Brust, seufzte leise.

Sanft kraulte er Harrys Nacken, strich mit der anderen über seinen Rücken. "Da haben wir wohl doch was verpasst."

Harry lachte nochmal und schloss dann die Augen, sah aus dem Fenster. „Schau mal...es ist schon Nacht. Wie die Sterne leuchten..."

Draco folgte seinem Blick und sah ebenfalls den schönen, dunkelblauen mit Sternen überhäuften Himmel an. "Ja allerdings, es ist wirklich schön...er kann aber bei weiten nicht mit dir mithalten."

Harry errötete und sah verliebt zu Draco hinauf. „Das du so was mal zu mir sagst..."

"Das hätte ich auch nie geglaubt.", lächelte Draco.

„So wie wir uns immer gestritten haben...aber...ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal Voldemort dankbar sein würde.", flüsterte Harry plötzlich leise, drückte sich näher an Draco.

"Du bist ihm Dankbar?"

Draco lies seine Hand durch Harrys Haare streichen, spielte mit ein paar längeren strähnen.

„Ja...er hat mir zwar meine Eltern genommen, aber er hat mir...die Liebe gegeben, DICH gegeben...."

"Meinst du, wir hätten es auch ohne ihn geschafft? Ich mein zusammen zukommen?" Das glaubte er zwar selbst nicht, aber er wollte Harrys Meinung dazu wissen, es interessierte ihn wie er darüber dachte.

Harry überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann traurig den Kopf. „Nein. Denn ich wär wieder in Gryffindor und mit meinen Leuten zusammen und du hättest deine Maske auf und würdest dich mit mir streiten..."

Seufzend zog Draco Harry fest an sich. "Da hast du wohl leider recht...aber ich hätte das gern alles anders kennen gelernt, hätte dich früher gern bei mir gehabt auch wenn wir so nur Freunde gewesen wären, aber so hätte ich dich überhaupt bei mir gehabt." Er sah den ehemaligen Gryffindor mit einem leicht traurigen Lächeln an. "Ich möchte nicht wieder da raus gehen müssen und so tun als ob ich dich nicht leiden könnte und du mir eine Last wärst...als wärst du ein minderwertiges Etwas...ich will dich so nicht behandeln müssen."

„Aber wenn du es nicht tust, wird dich Voldemort bestrafen...vielleicht sogar töten und ich bekomme einen anderen Herrn...es gäbe nur ein Weg wie wir das ganze haben könnten.", flüsterte Harry ernst.

"Und wie stellst du dir diesen Weg vor?" Draco konnte sich nicht vorstellen wovon Harry redete, aber die Tonlage von ihm gefiel ihm irgendwie gar nicht.

Seufzend richtete Harry sich auf und stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf Dracos Brust ab, sah von oben hinab in Dracos Gesicht. „Wir müssen...Voldemort töten."

Verschreckt sah er Harry an. "Wie stellst du dir das vor? Wie...ich kann schlecht da mit dir hingehen, sagen Hey Voldie, können wir mal kurz mit dir alleine sprechen? und ihn dann umbringen, du weißt, dass er immer umgeben von seinen Treusten Death Eater ist"

„Ich sagte ja nur, dass wir Voldemort töten müssten, wenn wir deinen Wunsch erfüllen wollen. Der Einzige Weg wäre, wenn wir eine Truppe hätten, die mit uns kämpft....an unserer Seite ist..."seufzte Harry und ließ sich wieder auf Draco fallen.

"Weißt du, da wär dann aber noch ein weiteres Problem was ich eigentlich mit als größtes neben Voldemort sehe...und das ist mein Vater, aber ich könnte nie...verstehst du...ich weiß nicht, wie wir das schaffen sollen, selbst wenn wir das schaffen würden...und es überleben, dann bringt mich spätestens mein Vater um für das." Er hielt Harry fest an sich gedrückt, zitterte leicht und fast unmerklich. "Zudem...ich bin nicht grade der Mutigste...okay für dich würde ich das tun, aber..."

„Das musst du auch nicht tun...es war eine dumme Idee.", seufzte Harry traurig. Er hatte gerade seine letzten Felle davonschwimmen sehen. Er würde wohl immer Dracos Sklave sein.

"Nein es ist keine dumme Idee...ich weiß nur nicht wie wir das machen sollten, deine ach so tollen Gryffindors werden mir nicht mal zuhören und dir werden sie jetzt wohl auch nicht mehr sonderlich trauen...die Huffelpuffs und Ravenclaws, können wir ja wohl auch vergessen und mein Haus...naja, das kannst du dir denken...wir sind allein, Engel."

„Ganz allein...", flüsterte Harry und drückte sich fester an Draco, spürte eine Träne seine Wange hinab laufen. Eben noch so glücklich...und nun schon vorbei.

-------------------------- --------------------------

Ein fieses Ende gg Aber so sind wir nunmal. Fleißig revieeeeeeewn

Eure

Yasashii & Spike Kain Tenoh


	14. Runde Zwei

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle weiteren Charaktere gehören nicht uns. Wir sind nur die dummen die sie anschmachten dürfen seufz**

**Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte setzt ein halbes Jahr nach dem vierten Band des Buches an.**

**Inhalt: Der dunkle Lord ist auferstanden und hat seine Anhänger zusammen gerufen. Mit einem finsteren Ritual bindet er Harry an Draco, dass sein ärgster Rivale ihm nicht mehr gefährlich werden kann. **

Lange ists her, dass hier mal ein Teil dazukam. Der Grund ist, dass die Geschichte leider für immer unbeendet bleibt, denn auch Spike ist vor einer Weile abgesprungen. Zwar bekam ich auch ein Angebot von jemand anderem weiter zu schreiben, doch ich möchte nicht ein drittes Mal mit der Geschichte neu beginnen. Die Geschichte ist mit diesem und dem nächsten Teilen also offen abgeschlossen! Seid nicht traurig.

-------------------------- + --------------------------

Dracos Slave

Teil 13

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Draco schon sehr früh.

Den gestrigen Abend Revue passieren lassend, huschte ein Lächeln über seine Lippen und er schlug allmählich die Augen auf, blinzelte langsam den Schlaf weg. Sich vorsichtig umdrehend schaute er auf den noch schlafenden Harry neben sich. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, kuschelte er sich an ihn und schloss die Augen wieder, er mochte noch nicht aufstehen, denn damit würde der gestrige Abend und die schöne Zweisamkeit passé sein.

Er rief sich das gestrige Gespräch noch mal in Erinnerung, welches sie geführt hatten. Es hatte ihn weh getan Harry so sehr mit der Realität zu konfrontieren was seine Freunde anging, aber Illusionen wollte er ihm auch nicht machen, er war ja auch auf die Idee gekommen einfach mit ihm fort zu gehen, hatte es aber nicht ausgesprochen da es ihnen eh nichts bringen würde, durch ihre Male waren sie nicht nur verbunden, sondern der Lord konnte sie jederzeit finden, wenn er wollte. Das wäre also auch nur vergebene Mühe gewesen. So hatte er am Ende einfach geschwiegen und sie waren kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

Langsam schlug auch Harry die Augen auf. Er lag schon einige Zeit wach, hatte es jedoch nicht gewagt Draco zu wecken. Noch immer lauschte er Dracos Worten von gestern und fühlte sich dabei unheimlich traurig. Er wollte mit Draco und seinen Freunden doch nur ein glückliches Leben führen. Abrupt brachen seine Überlegungen jedoch ab, als Draco sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte. „Morgen.", nuschelte er leise und sah in die graublauen Augen des Slytherin.

"Morgen.", wisperte dieser zurück. "Hast du gut geschlafen Engel?" Draco schlang einen Arm um Harry und kuschelte sich so noch mehr an den warmen Körper. Öffnete dann wieder die Augen und sah ihn verliebt an.

„Einigermaßen...ich habe schlecht geträumt.", gab Harry ehrlich zu und rückte näher an Draco, kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Was denn, Engel?" Leicht fing Draco an ihn den Nacken zu kraulen, hauchte zarte küsse auf Harrys Schulter.

„Von unserer Zukunft...und Voldemort..", flüsterte Harry leise, schloss die Augen.

"Magst du es mir genauer erzählen?...Wenn nicht, brauchst du es auch nicht tun" Er war etwas unsicher, ob er es wirklich hören wollte, doch das es Harry belasten würde, wollte er auch nicht.

So strich er einfach weiter über Harrys Nacken und Rücken und wartete, dass er fortfahren würde.

„Voldemort hat uns getötet, weil wir uns liebten. Wir konnten nichts gegen ihn ausrichten. Zuerst hat er dich umgebracht und das Zeichen, welches uns verbindet, hat mich schließlich getötet." Erzählte Harry nach einer Weile.

"So weit wird es nie kommen. Nicht, wenn wir es verhindern können." Draco sah Harry genau in die Augen, lächelte leicht. "Wir gehören uns gegenseitig und so lange wir zusammen sind, werden wir uns auch gegenseitig beschützen können."

„Nein werden wir nicht.", seufzte Harry traurig. „Du hattest recht gestern und wir können es nicht verhindern."

"Vielleicht nicht...aber versuchen können wir es...seit wann gibst du Sturkopf denn so schnell auf?" Leicht zog Draco einen Schmollmund. „Außerdem, die Rolle des Pessimisten gehört mir! Also überzeug mich jetzt gefälligst vom Gegenteil"

„Das kann ich nicht.", wisperte Harry traurig. „DU hast recht, deine Argumente sind viel realistischer und überzeugender.", gab er resignierend zu.

"Mmhhh..." Draco senkte wieder den Kopf, legte ihn wieder auf Harrys Schulter. "Warten wir ab was die Zeit uns bringt, wer weiß, vielleicht wird sich doch mal eine Gelegenheit bieten, wo du deine Freiheit zurück erlangen kannst. Geduld...wir brachen einfach nur Geduld, mein Engel."

„Die hab ich aber nicht.", brauste Harry auf. „Ich will nicht dein Sklave sein, ich will dein Freund sein, dein Geliebter...", wimmerte Harry auf und begann zu weinen. „Ich will wieder zaubern und lernen...und ich will ihn bekämpfen..."

"Harry..." Schnell schloss er Harry noch mehr in seine Arme, zog ihn sanft an sich.

Zu gern hätte er jetzt was gesagt, ihn getröstet, doch wusste er beim besten Willen nichts zu sagen.

„Draco..." wimmerte Harry, klammerte sich an den Slytherin und weinte leise weiter, versuchte zu verkraften, dass es für ihn keine Hoffnung gab.

"Ich weiß, es ist keine große Sache, aber das mit dem zaubern und lernen werden wir doch wohl hinbekommen." Weiter über Harrys Rücken streichend versuchte Draco irgendwelche nützlichen Gedanken zu finden, die Harry zumindest etwas aufheitern könnten, doch wirklich viel fiel ich, nicht ein.

„Wie wollen wir das denn hinkriegen?", schniefte Harry, drückte sich fester an Draco und wischte sich über die Augen.

"Nun, dass du ohne Zauberstab zaubern kannst hast du doch schon bewiesen, also werden wir das einfach etwas üben...und lernen werden wir zusammen, immerhin kommst du ja auch mit in den Unterricht."

Harry nickte leicht lächelnd zu zitterte leicht. „A-aber nicht zu Snape."

Draco nickte schnell. "Natürlich, wenn ich Zaubertränke habe, kannst du so lange hier bleiben." Dann fing er jedoch ungewollt breit an zu grinsen. "In Tränke warst du eh nie sehr berauschend, wenn ich es dir erkläre wirst du es vielleicht besser verstehen und auch mehr Spaß dran haben."

„Wer brauch schon Zaubertränke?", grummelte Harry und grinste ebenfalls leicht und lehnte seine Stirn an Dracos. „Ich liebe dich...wie du mir hilfst, mich behandelst, mir Hoffnung gibst." flüsterte er gerührt.

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein Engel.", hauchte Draco Harry einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, sah ihm dann wieder in die Augen. "Zaubertränke sind schon sehr wichtig, zum Beispiel Heiltränke oder dergleichen."

„Wenn du meinst, mein Tiger.", gluckste Harry. „Dann braust du die Tränke und ich zaubere."

Jetzt sah der Slytherin Harry doch recht verwirt an. "Tiger?"

Harry wurde leicht rot und senkte den Kopf. „Gefällt es dir nicht? Du nennst mich Engel und ich dachte...ich..."

Draco legte seine Finger unter Harrys Kinn und zwang ihn sanft wieder aufzublicken. Mit lieblichen Tonfall verdeutlichte er dann noch mal was er eigentlich gemeint hatte.

"Nein nein...ich...wie komm ich zu dem Namen, das ist nur das, was ich meinte."

„Naja...ich dachte es passt zu dir. Du bist stark und wunderschön...wie der Tiger.", stotterte Harry.

Nun war es an Draco rot zu werden, also entschied er sich dafür nichts drauf zu erwidern und fing Harrys Lippen erneut mit seinen ein, küsste ihn diesmal allerdings länger.

Seufzend erwiderte Harry den Kuss, löste sich erst als sie beide Luft brauchten und sah verliebt in Dracos Augen, hörte seinen Magen grummeln. „Oh...es müsste bald Zeit für das Frühstück sein. Und heute geht die der Unterricht auch los.", erinnerte Harry. Sie waren zwar schon zwei Tage hier, aber das waren zwei freie Tage gewesen und heute war sozusagen ihr erster Schultag.

"Ja, wir sollten uns langsam anziehen...auch wenn ich überhaupt nicht will." Demonstrativ kuschelte Draco sich weiter an Harry. Zog wieder einen kleinen Schmollmund. "Nö, ich hab definitiv keine Lust dazu."

„Das ist mir egal." Grinste Harry und stand einfach auf, suchte Dracos Zauberstab und zauberte sich sauber, zog die Sachen, die Draco ihm von sich gegeben hatte an und blickte zu dem Slytherin.

Draco saß murrend im Bett, sah Harry einfach bei seinem Tun zu. "Also du bist jetzt wirklich fest davon überzeugt, dass ich schon aufstehe, oder?"

„Ja, alleine darf ich nicht raus und ich habe Hunger.", schmollte Harry und kniete sich aufs Bett, streichelte über Dracos nackte Brust. „Bitteeeee!"

"Mhhh.." Draco sah ihn fies grinsend an. "Was bekomm ich denn dafür, dass ich mich jetzt für dich aus dem Bett quäle?" Das er so oder so aufstehen musste, war in dem Fall ja mal egal.

„Weniger Strafpunkte, weil du pünktlich zum Unterricht kommst?", fragte Harry grinsend.

"Ich will aber wissen, was ich von dir bekomme?", grinste er ihn an. Draco gehörte eigentlich weniger zu den Leuten die Morgens früh aufstanden und gute Laune hatten, nun gut seit Harry so richtig bei ihm war, hatte sich das mit der Laune geändert, aber aufstehen tat er immer noch nicht gern.

„Was willst du denn?" fragte Harry verführerisch und ignorierte im selben Moment sein Magenknurren. „Der Tiger in meinem Bauch wartet, also sag schon.", hetzte er bittend, biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Grinsend stand Draco auf und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank. "Was meinst du denn, was ich von dir möchte?" Nach und nach suchte er sich seine Sachen für den heutigen Tag raus und zog sich an.

„Naja offensichtlich willst du nichts, denn du stehst ja auch so auf.", Grinste Harry.

"Du hast Hunger.", bemerkte Draco am Rande. drehte sich dann wieder zu ihm und sah ihn grinsend an. "Und woran solltest du mich heute erinnern?"

„An deine Robe.", erinnerte sich Harry an das Gespräch gestern vor dem Gang in die Halle und grinste. „Aber eigentlich...lass die lieber weg, dann sieht man deinen Po.", lächelte er leicht und lehnte sich von hinten an Draco, küsste ihn in den Nacken.

Genießend legte Draco seinen Kopf auf die Brust, um Harry mehr Platz zu geben.

"Und was ist im Unterricht? Ich glaube nicht, dass man Schulroben bekommt, um sie dann nicht anzuziehen...auch wenn es mir ohne wesentlich besser gefällt, was meinst du?"

„Mir gefällst du auch mit Schulrobe.", gab Harry verliebt zu und fuhr durch das blonde Haar, umarmte Draco von hinten und löste sich dann seufzend, suchte Dracos Robe heraus und half ihm hinein.

"Danke...", seufzend wandte sich Draco zu Harry. "Na gut, Engel, dann werden wir wohl wieder da raus müssen." Ohne groß zu zögern zog er Harry an sich und küsste ihn sanft aber kurz. "Dann lass uns, ich bekomm auch langsam Hunger."

Harry seufzte noch wegen des Kusses und lehnte sich nochmal an Draco. Er wollte jetzt lieber kuscheln und was essen, und nicht wieder den Sklaven spielen, doch was blieb ihm anderes übrig? „Dann wollen wir mal."

"Wird schon werden mein Engel...ach was ich noch wissen wollte, isst du irgend was besonders gern? Ich hab dir ja gestern einfach irgendwas auf den Teller getan von dem Zeug, das ich gern esse..."

„Nein, ich esse eigentlich alles. Aber am liebsten trinke ich Kürbissaft, wenn du mir davon was gibst.", lächelte Harry bittend und gab Draco nochmal einen Kuss. „Was haben wir beide denn dann für Unterricht?"

"Klar, kein Problem, wir können uns später nach dem Unterricht ja auch ne Kanne fürs Zimmer holen...und an Unterricht...da wäre Verwandlung, dann zwei Stunden Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, zwei Stunden Kräuterkunde und dann noch eine Stunde Arithmatik.".

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du in Arithmatik bist." Lächelte Harry leicht. „Normalerweise hast du mit uns ja Wahrsagen gehabt."

"Ich hab umgewählt, die alte Schrulle kann doch gar nichts." Breit grinsend sah Draco zu Harry. "Außerdem ging es mir auf die Nerven, dass die die ganze Stunde mit dir beschäftigt war."

„DAFÜR kann ich ja wohl nichts.", grummelte Harry. „Wenigstens muss ich die da jetzt auch nicht mehr ertragen."

"Ach, wenn du willst kann ich es auch wieder um ändern, ich bin mir sicher sie hat noch wunderbare Vorraussagen für dich...und nicht grummeln, ich mein das doch gar nicht so."

Harry gluckste leise und rieb seine Nase an Dracos, sah ihm zärtlich in die Augen. „Schon verziehen.", flüsterte er und drückte sich an den Blonden. „Aber wehe du gehst in Wahrsagen zurück."

"Mhh...das muss ich mir noch überlegen. Mal ernsthaft, so gern ich mit dir ja weiter kuscheln würde, aber mittlerweile habe ich auch Hunger, wir sollten los."

„Ist ja schon gut.", lächelnd gab Harry Draco nochmal einen tiefen Kuss und schob ihn dann zur Tür, ging hinter ihm her und senkte brav den Kopf.

Draco ging im gewohnten Gang und mit kalten Gesichtsausdruck zur großen Halle, strafte jene, die sie trafen einfach mit Nichtbeachtung.

In der Halle angekommen setzte er sich auf seinen Platz. Da sie recht spät dran waren, waren die Speisen auch schon da und so nahm er sich direkt was zu essen. Danach machte er das gleiche für Harry. Nahm dann noch zwei Gläser und füllte sie jeweils mit Kürbissaft, reichte dann eins zu Harry.

Der Dunkelhaarige hatte sich wieder hinter Draco gekniet und nahm das Essen dankbar an, senkte weiterhin den Kopf und flüsterte ein leises „Vielen Dank, Herr", begann langsam zu Essen und immer wieder am Kürbissaft zu nippen.

Draco nickte nur und beschäftigte sich dann mit seinem Essen und nahm ein wenig an den Tischgesprächen teil, die sich hauptsächlich um Harry ihn und andere Gryffindor drehten.

Harry schwieg die ganze Zeit und dankte Merlin, als das Essen endlich vorbei war und Draco sich erhob. Die Gespräche am Tisch warne beleidigend und verletzend gewesen und Harry hatte sich so ausgeliefert wie nur damals bei Voldemort gefühlt.

Nachdem er fertig war und sich mit einen schnell Blick versichert hatte, dass Harry ebenfalls fertig war, stand Draco auf und verließ die Halle in Richtung des Klassenraums für Verwandlung. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie im Moment niemand hören könnte sprach er leise zu Harry "Du weißt wie das im Unterricht ablaufen muss, oder?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte Harry flüsternd, behielt den Blick am Boden: „Wir haben bei Mc Gonagall und ich werde mich nicht bewegen, keine angst."

"Deswegen mach ich mir weniger Sorgen. Ich meinte die anderen Slytherins, am besten ist, wenn du so nah wie möglich bei mir bist. Nicht, dass einem von ihnen noch der Fuß ausrutscht."

„Oh." Harry schluckte leicht." „Ich...ich bleibe die ganze Zeit bei dir. Und ich kann auch jetzt deine Bücher tragen, immerhin bin ich dein Sklave und wenn es nicht so ist...schöpft man vielleicht verdacht?", flüsterte Harry.

Draco nickte leicht und reichte ihm seine Bücher. Nach einer kurzen Weile des Laufens waren sie am Klassenzimmer angekommen, wo auch schon einige versammelt waren und darauf warteten, dass der Raum geöffnet wurde.

Brav stellte sich Harry dicht neben Draco und bekam nur aus den Augenwinkeln mit, wie Ron und Hermine ebenfalls zum Klassenzimmer kamen, Harry erblickten und dann leicht lächelten.

Draco ignorierte das geflissentlich, er hatte keine gehobene Lust sich mit den beiden zu beschäftigen und da war ignorieren das leichteste. Von weitem sah er ein paar andere Slytherins kommen und sprach unberührt er zu Harry. "Warte da vorne ich muss kurz was bereden." Während des Sprechens nickte er für andere unmerklich zu Hermine und Ron.

Nachdem er geendet hatte ging er auch schon los zu den ankommenden Slytherins.

Leicht lächelnd blickte Harry Draco nach und ging dann in die von ihm gewiesene Richtung, lehnte sich direkt neben Hermine und Ron gegen die Wand.

Draco beobachtete ihn weiter aus dem Augenwinkel, sodass es die anderen zwar nicht merkten, er aber sah, wenn sich jemand Harry näherte, der nichts bei ihm zu suchen hatte.

Unterdessen versuchte er weitgehend dem Gespräch folge zuleisten und hin und wieder ein Kommentar ab zu geben.

Harry bemerkte Dracos wachenden Blick und lächelte leicht verliebt, was auch Ron und Hermine nicht entgingen. „Was läuft da zwischen euch?", flüsterte letztere ganz leise, sah dabei in eine andere Richtung. „Was...was ganz wundervolles.", hauchte Harry kurz angebunden und senkte weiterhin den Kopf, spürte Dracos Blick auf sich.

Draco, der sich anscheinend immer noch mit den anderen Slytherins unterhielt, sah von weitem Mc Gonagall auf sie zukommen und verabschiedete sich wieder von den anderen und ging wieder zu Harry, nahm seine Bücher von ihm und strich ihm unbemerkt über den Handrücken. Sagte dabei aber in kaltem Ton. "Die nehm ich wieder..."

Ron zog bei dem Ton die Augenbrauen zusammen, doch Hermine bemerkte die liebevolle streichelnde Geste an der Hand, klopfte Ron in die Seite und betrat dann mit ihm lächeln den Raum, während Harry Draco folgte.

Draco ging ebenfalls in den Raum, setzte sich weit gehend so hin, dass Harry in der nähe von Ron und Hermine war, aber immer noch so, dass er genug bei den Slytherins saß damit sein tun nicht auffiel.

Harry kniete sich verdutzt über Dracos Sitzplatz zu dessen Füßen und lächelte leicht, hörte nur Mc Gonagals Schritte im Raum und lauschte gespannt ihren Worten, als der Unterricht schließlich begann.

Den Unterricht fand Draco wie immer recht uninteressant, und hörte mit gelangweilter Mine zu. Er hatte sehr wohl den Blick der Lehrerin bemerkt, ignorierte ihn jedoch weitgehend, grinste nur mal kurz und strich Harry leicht über den Kopf, um ihr deutlich zu machen das Harry nun ihm gehörte und sie ihren Goldjungen verloren hatte.

Harry kniete sich verdutzt über Dracos Sitzplatz zu dessen Füßen und lächelte leicht, hörte nur Mc Gonagals Schritte im Raum und lauschte gespannt ihren Worten, als der Unterricht schließlich begann.

Den Unterricht fand Draco wie immer recht uninteressant, und hörte mit gelangweilter Miene zu. Er hatte sehr wohl den Blick der Lehrerin bemerkt, ignorierte ihn jedoch weitgehend, grinste nur mal kurz und strich Harry leicht über den Kopf, um ihr deutlich zu machen, dass Harry nun ihm gehörte und sie ihren Goldjungen verloren hatte.

Harry bekam den Streit zwischen der Professorin und Draco nicht mit, sondern genoss einfach das plötzliche Streicheln seinerseits und schloss die Augen, legte eine Hand unauffällig auf Dracos Wade und streichelte sie ebenfalls.

Das ließ Draco nur noch fieser Grinsen, natürlich sah er Mc Gonagall dabei nicht direkt an, aber immer noch so weit, dass sie sehr wohl vermuten konnte was er meinte.

„Mister Malfoy, beantworten sie die Frage an der Tafel.", harschte Mc Gonagall plötzlich und ließ ihren Zauberstab arbeiten, schrieb in feinen Linien die Frage an die Tafel. Wenn dieser Malfoy dachte, er könnte sie provozieren, hatte er sich geirrt.

/Dämliche alte Schachtel/ Draco ließ seinen Blick kurz zur Tafel schweifen und darüber sehend beantwortete er sie in dem gelangweiltesten Ton, den er zustande bringen konnte "Also, da wir im Verwandlungsunterricht sind, nehme ich schwer an es ist ein Zauberspruch zum Verwandeln von Gegenständen...und dieser dort bewirkt, dass irgend ein Tier in einen Füllfederhalter verwandelt.", unterdessen er dies zum Besten gab, ließ er es sich natürlich nicht nehmen Harry weiterhin zu streicheln.

„Hm...richtig" murrte die Professorin und schrieb den nächsten Spruch an, ließ Hermine die Frage beantworten und gab ihr 5 Punkte dafür. Damit endete des Unterricht und Harry blickte abwartend zu Draco auf, versuchte ein Schnurren zu unterdrücken und seinen Schritt zu verbergen, der wieder glühte.

Als Stundenende war und alle aus dem Raum stürmten, ließ Draco seinen Blick schnell zu Harry gleiten und unabkömmlich glitt sein Blick natürlich auch zu Harrys Körpermitte. Was er sah gefiel im zwar sehr, dennoch war das jetzt die vollkommen falsche Zeit dafür.

Dem entsprechend nahm er seine Tasche und drückte sie sanft Harry in der Hand meinte aber mit schroffer Stimme dazu: "Hier, trag das..." Aufgestanden wandte er sich gemächlich zur Tür und schritt auf diese zu.

Harry nickte und spürte wie seine Wangen rot wurden. Das war ja so peinlich und unpassend. Er hasste es Teenager zu sein. Schnell hielt er die Tasche vor seinen Schoß und folgte Draco mit hängendem Kopf, stellte sich hinter ihn und flüsterte ein leises: „Tut mir leid."

Da es noch etwas Zeit bis zum nächsten Unterricht war, ging Draco zielstrebig auf ein leeres Klassenzimmer zu. Als sie da ankamen, vergewisserte er sich, dass niemand da war, legte noch schnell einen kleinen Zauber über die Tür, um unerwünschtes reinplatzen zu verhindern. Dann wandte er sich an Harry und lächelte ihn verliebt an. "Du brauchst dich doch dafür nicht entschuldigen, es ist doch nichts passiert...naja fast nichts.", grinsend blickte er auf die Tasche vor Harrys Schoss.

„Das ist ja so peinlich." Harry Wangen glühten vor Scham. „Dein Streicheln hat mich einfach überwältigt. Ich musste die ganze Zeit an gestern denken.", flüsterte Harry, fuhr sich über die Lippen.

Draco machte ein paarschnelle Schritte auf ihn zu, schloss so die Lücke zwischen ihnen und legte seine Lippen auf Harrys, schlang seine Arme um ihn und zog ihn näher an sich.

Wanderte mit einer Hand in Harrys Nacken und fing ihn an zu kraulen während er mit der andern

über seinen Rücken strich.

Sofort schmolz der Schwarzhaarige dahin, schloss sehnsüchtig die Augen und erwiderte wild den tiefen Kuss, schob sich näher an Draco und ließ seine Zunge mit der des Slytherin spielen. Gott...wie hatte er das vermisst.

Sanft glitt Draco von Harrys Rücken zu seiner Brust und tiefer, griff dann die Tasche an einer Ecke und schmiss sie einfach neben sich.

Ließ dann seine Hand zu Harrys Hintern gleiten, legte seine Hand drauf und drückte ihn fest an sich.

Tief stöhnte Harry auf, als seine Erektion gegen Dracos Hose stieß, klammerte sich fester an den etwas kleineren. „Draco..ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er, lehnte seine Stirn an die des Blonden und ließ seine Hand nach unten zu der Hose des Slytherins gleiten.

"Ich liebe dich doch auch mein Engel." Leicht beugte Draco sich vor, hauchte immer wieder zarte küsse auf Harrys Hals, wisperte dann: "Darf ich den anderen auch anders zeigen, dass du mir gehörst?", sanft saugte er leicht an Harrys Hals.

Harry bebte und zitterte leicht, legte den Kopf zur Seite und stöhnte ein: „Ja." Öffnete Dracos Hose und ließ die Hand hineingleiten, schloss sie um die ebenso harte Erektion Dracos.

Draco zog scharf die Luft ein, saugte dann aber weiter an Harrys Hals, diesmal aber so fest, dass ein etwas größerer Fleck an Harrys Hals zurückblieb. Sanft strich er unter Harrys Pulli, glitt dort über die zarte Haut hinauf zu Harrys Brust, reizte sanft die Brustwarzen.

Harry schrie leise auf, schob Dracos Hose hinab und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Oh Draco..ha-haben wir überhaupt Zeit dazu?", fragte er keuchend, hielt die Augen geschlossen.

"Wir haben Pflege magischer Geschöpfe...ich denke nicht, dass der was sagt, wenn wir später kommen." Nun ließ auch Draco seine Hand zu Harrys Hose gleiten, öffnete diese und ließ sie ebenfalls runterrutschen, während er irgendwie aus seiner raus trat.

„Bei Hagrid?" fragte Harry leise, konnte gar nicht mehr denken, nur noch fühlen. „Ich mag Hagrid.", nuschelte er nur und stöhnte gleich wieder auf, spürte seine Knie nachgeben und rutschte nach unten. „Bleib...bleib stehen.", bat er und umarte Draco, sah nach oben und dann geradeaus auf die Erregung Dracos. „Du bist so schön.", flüsterte er und hauchte schüchtern ein Kuss auf die Spitze.

Draco war noch schnell so geistesgegenwärtig einen Stillezauber auf den Raum zu legen, bevor er laut aufstöhnte. "Du bist so...wundervoll."

Durch das Stöhnen animiert, atmete Harry nochmal durch und küsste sich über das ganze Glied, nahm nach einer Weile die Zunge dazu und bemerkte, dass ihn das alles auch sehr anmachte.

"Ahhh Harry, bitte..." Haltsuchend stütze sich Draco an einen Tisch ab, auch er hatte entsetzlich weiche Knie und Harrys Zutun stabilisierte seinen Stand auch nicht grade.

Harry hielt Draco so gut es ging fest, verstärkte seine Bemühungen und brachte Draco schließlich zum Orgasmus. Lächelnd schluckte er alles, was er bekam und stand dann auf, gab Draco einen tiefen Kuss und lachte glücklich. „Du schmeckst gut."

Noch etwas nach atemringend lächelte auch Draco, sah dann an Harry hinab und wieder empor in sein Gesicht. "Wollen wir uns jetzt...um dein Problem...kümmern?" Ohne groß auf eine Antwort zu warten tauschte er seinen Platz mit Harry, küsste ihn dann kurz aber leidenschaftlich und ließ sich dann ebenfalls wie Harrys zuvor auf seine Knie sinken.

Erschrocken zog Harry die Luft in die Lungen. Das hätte er von Draco nie gedacht. Dass er mal so was machen würde... „Von oben siehst du noch sexier aus.", scherzte er und fuhr durch das hellblonde Haar.

Draco sah nach oben in Harrys Augen, grinste dann kurz. "Natürlich ich seh immer gut aus." Harry kurz zuzwinkernd wandte er sich dann dessen Schritt zu, legte seine Hände sanft auf Harrys Hüfte und begann genau wie er zuvor sanfte Küsse auf dem Glied zu verteilen. Es wunderte ihn selbst woher er das so leicht und ohne große Überwindung konnte, aber es machte ihm gar nichts...aber wahrscheinlich lag es einfach an Harry, bei anderen konnte er sich ja nicht mal vorstellen über das Küssen hinaus zu gehen.

„Draco...du eingebildeter Schnösel.", stöhnte Harry und lehnte sich nach hinten an die Wand, streichelte die Kopfhaut des Slytherin und hob sich dem rosigen Lippen entgegen, stöhnte immer wieder leise auf.

Grinsend nahm Draco nun Harrys Glied ganz in den Mund, begann sanft daran zu saugen und zu lecken. Strich mit einer Hand sanft über Harrys Hüfte und mit der andern reizte er sanft Harrys Hoden.

Aufschreiend, sackte Harry in sich zusammen, begann vor Lust zu zittern. „Draoc...i-ich wird nicht mehr lange können.", erklärte er schweratmend und kam kurze Zeit darauf.

Auch Draco schluckte die zähe Flüssigkeit die ihm dargeboten wurde und leckte dann noch die Reste von Harrys Glied. Nachdem er für seine Ansichten fertig war, stand er wieder auf und sah in Harrys Gesicht.

Total verschwitzt und mit rotem Gesicht blickte dieser ihm lächelnd entgegen, küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Danke Draco...das war so wunderschön."

"Bitte bitte...aber jetzt sollten wir wirklich los mein Engel...wir könnten sogar noch rechtzeitig da sein."

„Noch ein Kuss.", bat Harry und lehnte sich zu Draco, presste seine Lippen liebevoll auf seine und legte die Hände in seinen Nacken.

"Natürlich.", Draco lehnte sich wieder zu ihm vor, küsste ihn wieder leidenschaftlich.

Nachdem beide auch wieder angezogen waren und ansonsten wieder alles "gerichtet" hatten,

nahm Draco auch wieder die Zauber von dem Raum und ging zum Ausgang des Schlosses.

Leicht lächelnd folgte Harry Draco und sah sich nochmal in der großen Halle um, bevor er Draco in den Nacken küsste und dann den Kopf senkte, ihn nach draußen zu Hagrids Hütte folgte und sich dort ins Gras setzte.

Draco ging erst mal zu den anderen und wartete ab, ob sie nun doch schon was verpasst hatten oder ob Hagrid später kam. Durch ihre Aktion gerade, war er sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher was die Uhrzeit betraf.

Doch Hagrid kam gerade erst aus seiner Hütte und begrüßte die Schüler grinste breit, als er Harry erblickte und winkte kurz, ging dann zu einer wackelnden Truhe und begann seinen Unterricht.

Draco beäugte die Truhe missmutig. "Was für'n Ding ist das denn wieder? Diesmal was lebensgefährliches oder doch was lebensgefährliches?"

Harry gluckste leise, was ihm einen verdutzten Blick von Hagrid und einem empörten von Hermine einbrachte. Schuldbewusst senkte er den Blick auf die Truhe und betrachtete die kleinen Wesen darin, als Hagrid den braunen Kasten geöffnet hatte.

"Okay sie sind schon mal klein, aber was für Dinger sind das?", sagte er in gewohnter arroganter Stimmlage. Angestrengt überlegte Draco wo er diese "Dinger" schon mal gesehen bzw. wo er schon mal was über sie gelesen hatte. "Das sind Dockknorgs oder? Die Teile die, unter Bäumen leben..."

„Korrekt" lachte Hagrid. „Sie sind sehr selten zu finden, weil sie meist unter Bäumen hausen." erklärte er. „Weiß jemand wofür sie gut sind?"

Ungeachtet davon, dass man normalerweise aufzeigte, redete Draco einfach weiter, da mal wieder alle bis auf Hermine recht ratlos in der Gegend rumstanden. Also fuhr er in monotoner gelangweilter Stimme fort: "Sie sind dafür gut, dass die Bäume schneller wachsen, wobei sie das aus Eigennutz tun, da so ihre Höhlen, die sie unter den Bäumen angelegt haben, verbreitern können, wobei sie aber niemals weiter graben, wie die letzte Wurzel ist."

Harry staunte nicht schlecht. Er selbst hätte nie gewusst, was diese braunen Tiere mit den drei kleinen Blättern waren. Woher wusste Draco das? Hagrid nickte nur und lächelte. „5 Punkte für Slytherin."

Anders als bei den Gryffindor, wurde kein großer Trubel um Hauspunkte gemacht, bekam man welche war es in Ordnung und wenn nicht wurde der Lehrer eben geflissentlich ignoriert, so weit das geht versteht sich.

Dementsprechend nickten die Anderen Slytherins, zumindest die meisten kurz zu Draco und zeigten ihn so ihre Anerkennung, mehr war auch nicht nötig.

Draco sah seinen Stunden soll nun als für erledigt und bequemte sich, sich auf das Gatter zu setzten und sich den weiteren Verlauf anzusehen.

-------------------------- + --------------------------

Yasashii & Spike Kain Tenoh


	15. The last chapter

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle weiteren Charaktere gehören nicht uns. Wir sind nur die dummen die sie anschmachten dürfen seufz**

**Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte setzt ein halbes Jahr nach dem vierten Band des Buches an.**

**Inhalt: Der dunkle Lord ist auferstanden und hat seine Anhänger zusammen gerufen. Mit einem finsteren Ritual bindet er Harry an Draco, dass sein ärgster Rivale ihm nicht mehr gefährlich werden kann. **

+

Wieder ein Chap von Dracos Slave, was mit Spike Kain Tenoh geschrieben wurde, da Goodheart, wie ihr ja alle gelesen habt, keine Eingebung mehr hatte Draco zu spielen. 

Gruß Yasashii und Spike Kain Tenoh

+

Dracos Slave

Teil 14

Seufzend sah sich Harry in der großen Halle um. Es war Zeit für das Abendessen und die letzte Stunde war vorbei. Draco hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie nach dem Essen im Zimmer Zaubersprüche üben würden und Harry war schon ganz gespannt darauf. Lächelnd nahm er das Essen entgegen, welches Draco ihm reichte, und begann zu speisen.

Für Dracos Ansichten war das Essen diesmal sogar recht "locker". Es waren, so schätzte er, ein paar Todesblicke weniger geworden, er wusste nicht warum, früher war ihn das auch immer egal gewesen, aber seit Harry an seiner Seite war, achtete er wesentlich mehr darauf.

Er dachte während des Essens die ganze Zeit darüber nach, bis er dann doch zu dem Schluss kam, dass es einfach daran lag, dass er nicht mehr nur für sich verantwortlich war und einfach angst um Harry hatte. Ohne es wirklich zu merken, aß er mit links weiter und strich Harry mit der rechten Hand wieder über die Haare, während sein Blick irgendwo an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lag.

„Hey Draco...du hast dein Hündchen aber gut trainiert.", grunzte Goyle und lachte. „Streichelst ihn sogar. Fehlt nur noch die Leine.", grölte Pansy mit schriller Stimme. Harry senkte den Kopf. Obwohl er sich das schon gedacht hatte schmerzte es ihn...

Als Draco angesprochen wurde, registrierte er erst, was er die ganze Zeit gemacht hatte. Ohne sich groß was anmerken zulassen wandte er sich an Goyle und Pansy und sprach arrogant und sehr langsam, damit diese Idioten es auch verstanden. "Ja nicht?...aber die Leine spar ich mir, ich habe keine Lust sie die ganze Zeit in der Hand rumzutragen, außerdem, wieso sollte ich meine Bewegungsfreiheit damit beeinträchtigen, er bleibt doch auch schließlich so bei mir."

Draco tat es leid dies sagen zu müssen und ihm war auch bewusst, dass er Harry so bestimmt sehr weh tun würde, aber leider ging es nicht anders.

Harry wusste innerlich, dass Draco es nicht so meinte und doch zog sich sein Herz zusammen. Was, wenn es wirklich irgendwann einmal so sein würde und Draco würde ihn nur noch als Spielzeug wollen. Ohne es richtig zu bemerken grölte Pansy plötzlich los und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Jetzt heult er...wie süß." Verdutzt wischte Harry sich über die Augen. Er hatte das gar nicht mitbekommen.

Draco sah böse von den anderen ab und sah auf Harry, stand dann ruckartig auf. Dann fauchte er mehr als wie er sprach. "Mitkommen, sofort!" Sich nicht weiter um Harry kümmernd ging er sauer aus der Halle.

Mit gesenktem Kopf und sich immer wieder verwirrt über die Augen wischend folgte Harry Draco, sah auf den schmalen Rücken und betrachtete dann den Weg. Draco wollte also auf sein Zimmer.

Im Zimmer angekommen, wartete Draco, dass Harry im Raum war und machte dann die Tür zu, wandte sich dann zu Harry und sah diesen dann traurig an. "Verzeih mein Engel, ich wollte dich nicht zum weinen bringen, ich hab es doch nicht so gemeint."

„I-ich weiß das doch, Dray.", wisperte Harry und setzte sich auf Dracos Bett. „Ich habe nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ich geweint habe." Flüsterte er.

Draco ging auf Harry zu und kniete sich vor ihm hin, legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schoß. "Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du glaubst was ich denen sage, es fällt mir selber schwer, aber das ist der einzige Weg dich zu beschützen Engel."

„Ich weiß das doch.", lächelte Harry und küsste den Blonden auf die Wange, streichelte das weiche Haar. „Ich...ich habe mir nur was eingebildet...und deswegen vielleicht geweint."

"Was denn?" Draco sah fragen zu ihm auf, ihn interessierte es wirklich, er wollte nicht, dass sein Engel wegen ihm traurig war.

„Ach es war was dummes. Ich...ich war einfach verletzt, weil die anderen Slytherin das gesagt haben und...na ja ich hatte wohl eine Horrorvision wie es wäre, wenn du auch so wärst...und es ernst gemeint hättest mit dem was du gesagt hast."

Wieder senkte Draco den Kopf, es tat ihm allein schon weh, dass Harry so was überhaupt dachte, er wollte ihn mit solchen Worten doch nur beschützen, er würde das doch nie im Leben ernst meinen. Aber wie sollte er es schaffen, dass Harry diese angst verlor, er liebte ihn, mehr als irgendwen sonst.

„Ich wollte das wirklich nicht denken.", versicherte Harry nochmal. „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht im Ernst sagen würdest...allein wie du mich schon ansiehst...ich weiß, dass du mich liebst Draco.", hauchte Harry und hob den Kopf des Blonden an, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Und ich liebe dich auch...es ist nur einfach gerade schwer für uns beide.

"Ich weiß, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du so was denken musst...wie...wie kann ich dir zeigen, dass du solche Gedanken nicht haben brauchst?", leise sprechend sah Draco wieder in Harrys Augen, als ob er dort auf jede Frage die Antwort finden könnte.

„Du zeigst es mir doch gerade und ich glaube dir auch. Ich sage, doch es war eine dumme Horrorvision. Ich wusste auch, dass du es nicht so meintest wie du es gesagt hast." Erklärte Harry nochmals und in seinen Augen stand dabei nur die Wahrheit.

Nach Harrys Worten, lächelte Draco liebevoll zu ihm hoch. Ja, er wusste es, aber er hatte dennoch angst, angst Harry zu verletzen ohne es wieder gut machen zu können. Auch wenn er es nie sagen würde, so machte er sich doch viele Gedanken darüber wie es weiter gehen könnte. Auch wenn er nicht wusste was noch kam, eins wusste er mit Sicherheit, seinen Engel würde er sogar mit seinem Leben beschützen.

Harry lächelte verliebt zu Draco und ließ sich dann ganz nach hinten fallen, zog Draco auf sich und streichelte seinen Rücken, suchte die weichen Lippen wieder für einen Kuss. Er wollte nicht, dass Draco sich Sorgen machte.

Draco ließ das geschehen, blickt Harry noch mal verliebt an und küsste ihn. Seine Sorgen waren so zwar nicht verschwunden, aber er konnte sie zumindest auf später verschieben.

Harry spürte, dass Draco noch etwas bedrückt und sah ihm ins Gesicht, streichelte seine Wange. „Dray...bitte..rede mit mir..ich möchte nicht, dass du was vor mir verheimlichst."

"Ich verheimliche nichts Engel, ich habe nur...wie soll ich sagen...wahnsinnige Angst um dich. Ich mach mir nur Sorgen." Dann beugte sich Draco kurz vor und küsste Harry wieder auf die Lippen, die so einladend auf ihn wirkten. Sah dann wieder zu ihm. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zumindest für kurze Zeit alles vergessen?"

„Wie willst du das anstellen?", schnurrte Harry leise und streichelte über Dracos Po, grinste verschmitzt.

"Ach ich weiß nicht so recht, ich dachte da so an...ja das könnte gehen..." Wieder beugte sich Draco hinab zu Harry, küsste ihn erst sanft, strich aber schon bald mit der Zunge über Harrys süße Lippen um Einlass zu erbitten. Rieb derweil seinen Unterleib gegen Harrys.

Dieser stöhnte leise und umschlang Draco mit seinen Armen, kraulte das Blonde Haar und löste seine Lippen. „Ich dachte, wir wollten zaubern?", fragte er grinsend, hob das Becken an.

"Mhh...tun wir ja...is nur ne andere Art Magie.", grinsend beugte sich Draco zu Harrys Ohr. "Drehen wir es einfach um, erst das vergnügen dann dir Arbeit.", leicht leckte er über Harrys Ohrmuschel, saugte dann am Ohrläppchen.

„Na schön...überredet.", keuchte Harry schwer und zog Draco die Robe vom Körper, gab ihm einen tiefen Kuss und begann ein Liebesspiel, welches sie beide mitzog, zum Orgasmus brachte und bei dem sie anschließend keuchend nebeneinander im Bett lagen und sich verliebt anblickten. „Und? Hast du die Probleme vergessen?", fragte Harry grinsend und rollte sich auf den Bauch, da auch sein Hintern etwas weh tat

"Mhh, ja hab ich, das blöde daran ist nur, dass sie wiederkommen sobald ich in der Lage bin zu denken. Aber da brauchst du dir wirklich deinen hübschen Kopf nicht mit zu zerbrechen, lass das einfach meine Probleme sein. Was meinst du Engel, wollen wir jetzt üben?"

Harry seufzte leise und küsste sich Dracos Brust entlang, sah dann zu ihm rauf. „Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich weiß, dass du mich verteidigen wolltest und ich werde es auch in Zukunft wissen, wenn du wieder etwas gemeines sagst, um mir zu helfen. Aber wehe du küsst mich danach nicht...sonst glaub ich das gemeine vielleicht sogar.", lachte Harry und gab Draco noch einen Kuss, leckte sich die Lippen. „Na schön..jetzt zaubern, aber im liegen..mit tut der Po weh.", grinste er schief und kuschelte sich an den blonden Malfoy, sah auf das Bücherregal in der Ecke und suchte sich ein Buch heraus, konzentrierte seine Gedanken darauf und rief: „Accio Zauberbuch!"

Das Buch bewegte sich zwar, mehr aber auch nicht. "Das letzte mal war es doch mit Gefühlen verbunden...versuch es noch mal aber mit stärkeren Willen.", sagte Draco leise zu Harry.

Harry nickte und atmete tief durch, wollte unbedingt dieses Buch und sprach erneut den Zauberspruch, streckte zur Unterstützung die Hand aus und staunte nicht schlecht, als das Buch aus dem Regal kam und auf ihn zuschwebte, dann jedoch plötzlich zu Boden fiel und dort liegen blieb.

"Mhh...also meiner Ansicht nach, solltest du so lange konzentriert bleiben bis du es hast.", sanft küsste Draco ihn auf die Wange. "Das war aber schon echt prima, probier es weiter."

„Hm...deine Nähe lässt mich an was anderes denken.", lächelte Harry und legte sich ganz auf Draco, gab ihm erneut einen Kuss und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter.

"Runde zwei oder arbeiten? Das liegt an dir, mein Engel...wo du schon oben bist..." Verschmitzt grinste Draco ihn an.

„Du bist gemein Dray, verlockst mich zu Dingen...die ich will." Grummelte er leise und grinste dann. „Diesmal kommt die Arbeit erst vor dem Vergnügen.", bestimmte er.

"Wie du meinst.", leicht bewegte sich Draco unter ihm. "Dann solltest du jetzt anfangen."

„Du bist gemein.", stöhnte Harry leise, als sein Schritt den Dracos berührte, legte einfach eine Hand um Dracos Glied und hielt es fest, während er sich diesmal auf etwas anderes konzentrierte. „Accio Gleitcreme!", rief er und grinste, als die Tube in seine freie Hand geflogen kam. „Wenn ich etwas wirklich will geht es."

"Siehst du...Arbeit und Spaß...zusammengelegt.", grinste Draco ihn an, bewegte sich gleichzeitig gegen Harrys Hand. "Aber weißt du, ich glaube die richtige Arbeit...verschieben wir auf...später."

„Nein, das haben wir vorhin auch schon getan.", grummelte Harry gespielt böse und setzte sich auf, ließ seine Hände von Drays Schoß ab. „Weiter mit dem Buch.", bestimmte er und hob wieder die Hand. „Accio Zauberbuch." Diesmal klappte es sogar und Harry probierte es auch gleich an anderen Dingen aus, schaffte die Hälfte davon auch und wurde dabei immer besser.

Draco sah sich das bewundernd an, er persönlich, wollte zwar auch üben, nur hatte er heute absolut keine Lust dafür und verschob es einfach mal auf Morgen. "Harry...?" Draco sah ihn unschuldig und mit einem Schnütchen an.

Erschrocken ließ Harry das Buch fallen, welches er gerade zu sich gerufen hatte und wandte sich zu Draco um, lächelte leicht. „Hm? Was ist denn?"

"Du weißt, was ich meine...", während er sprach legte es den Kopf schief und sah Harry mit großen bittenden Augen an. "Komm schon"

„Was ist denn?", fragte Harry unschuldig und krabbelte zu Draco, streichelte ihm über die Wange. „Wir haben doch gerade erst miteinander...", gab er errötend von sich.

"Bittöööööö..." Ohne noch groß mehr zu sagen, zog der Malfoy Harry auf sich, bewegte sich wieder leicht gegen ihn. "Ich möchte dich spüren..." Auch Draco errötete ob seiner Worte, doch war es genau das, was er wollte.

„Ich soll mit dir schlafen?", fragte Harry schüchtern. „A-aber ich dachte wir wollten lernen.", fragte er leise. Er hatte ein wenig angst davor mit Draco zu schlafen, wollte ihm nicht weh tun.

Grinsend räkelte sich Draco unter ihm. "Du lernst doch, nur...anders.", weiter bewegte er sich unter ihm, wollte ihn so reizen.

„Draco..nicht...i-ich muss zaubern.", lenkte Harry ab, sah zur Seite. Draco machte ihn unglaublich an und doch wollte er noch nicht..."Lass mich noch etwas lernen und schlafen...e-es ist auch schon spät. Morgen...morgen Früh, okay?", fragte er leise.

Wieder sah Draco ihn mit Schmollgesicht an. "Wenn du meinst...Spielverderber..." Dann grinste er wieder. "Nur komisch, dass dein Körper das anders sieht."

„Tut er gar nicht.", schrie Harry hektisch und sprang vom Bett, eilte ins Bad und schloss sich dort ein. Wieso tat Draco das? Verstand er ihn denn nicht ein wenig?

Draco war von Harrys Ausbruch erschrocken zusammengezuckt. Als dieser ins Bad flüchtete, stand er ebenfalls schnell auf und ging zum Bad, klopfte leicht dagegen. "Harry es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich doch nur etwas ärgern, nicht böse sein ja?...Komm doch wieder raus, ich verspreche dir auch, dass wir weiter Zaubern üben"

„Versprochen?", fragte Harry leise, öffnete die Badtür einen Schlitz breit und sah dadurch hinaus. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht will Dray, aber nicht jetzt..ich möchte wirklich zaubern können und außerdem..möchte ich noch etwas Zeit. Ich habe ein wenig angst.", gestand er.

"Ist doch nicht schlimm, Engel...ich wollt dich nicht verschrecken, komm raus bitte. wir üben Zaubern ja?"

Draco wollte das nicht, er dachte sich doch nichts böses dabei, er wollte doch auch nur wissen wie Harry sich fühlte, wenn er mit ihm schlief. Er wollte doch nur wissen ob es für Harry genau so schön ist, wie für ihn.

Harry nickte und trat vor die Tür, umarmte Draco und kuschelte sich an ihn, seufzte leise und schloss die Augen. In Dracos Armen fühlte er sich so geborgen.

"Alles wieder okay, mein Süßer?" Draco schlang die Arme um ihn und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. "Ich meinte es wirklich nicht böse, wenn du das nächste Mal wirklich nicht möchtest, sag es einfach okay?"

„Ich möchte ja Dray...aber ich habe angst dir wehzutun...und es ist so schön, wenn du mit mir schläfst. Was ist, wenn es dir andersrum besser gefällt?", fragte Harry leise.

"Ach Kleiner und selbst wenn es mir nicht gefallen sollte, dann bin ich beim nächsten mal wieder oben...aber ich möchte wissen ob es für dich genau so schön ist wie für mich, zudem bin ich mir sicher, dass es mir gefällt, außerdem wenn wir es nie probieren, weiß ich weder wie du dich fühlst, noch weißt du, mein Schatz, wie ich mich fühle."

„Naja, aber was ist, wenn es dir besser gefällt unten zu sein und du dann nicht mehr mit mir schläfst?", fragte Harry besorgt.

"Schatz, wenn es so ist, dann tauschen wir eben immer, je nachdem wie du willst, es lässt sich doch variieren.", sanft strich Draco Harry über die Wange. "Es muss doch nicht immer nur das eine sein, wir können doch noch anderes machen.", sanft lächelte er Harry an und fuhr fort. "Zudem zwei Runden sind immer besser als eine, oder?"

Harry errötete und lachte dann. „Ja, drei Mal sogar noch besser.", flüsterte er und gab Draco einen Kuss. „Okay...ich werde es versuchen, aber dann wirklich erst morgen...oder wenn uns danach ist. Jetzt möchte ich gerne mit dir kuscheln und weiterüben. Ich bin ja selbst erstaunt, dass sich ohne Zauberstab zaubern kann."

Lächelnd hob Draco ihn hoch und trug ihn zum Bett legte ihn hin und setzte sich hinter ihn, zog ihn dann etwas hoch, sodass er an ihm lehnte, dann umarmte er ihn. "Okay, dann üb mal, los mein Schatz."

Harry kuschelte sich in Dracos Arme und kicherte leise, begann wieder zu zaubern und alle möglichen Dinge auf sich zuschweben zu lassen, bis dies jedes Mal funktionierte. „Hm...was könnte ich noch als Zauber probieren?", grübelte er.

Draco blickte sich zweifelnd im Bett um. "Wie wärs mit dem, wir stellen alles zurück Zauber?", grinsend beugte er sich zu Harry und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Ich habe eigentlich vor mein Bett nur mit dir zu teilen."

Harry gluckste leise und sah sich dann ebenfalls um,. „Okay, du hast recht." Grinste er und konzentrierte sich „Mobiliarbus Zauberbuch!"

Draco verfolgte weiterhin Harrys Tun. Genau wie zuvor beim Accio klappte dies nicht auf anhieb. "Probier es weiter, das schaffst du..."

„Du willst doch nur, dass ich dein Zimmer aufräume.", grummelte Harry im Spaß und gab Draco einen Kuss, versuchte es erneut und ließ das Buch nach mehreren Versuchen schließlich wieder ins Regal gleiten, sah auf die andere Gegenstände.

"Natürlich, möchte ich das, soll ich das selbst machen?", grinsend küsste Draco ihn wieder auf die Wange. "Du hast noch gute Arbeit vor die Süßer..."

Harry nickt und gähnte dann. „Ich glaube aber, es geht schneller, wenn ich es von Hand aufräume." Murmelte er und erhob sich, rutschte vom Bett und begann nackt durch die Gegend zu wuseln und die Sachen wieder einzuräumen.

Draco sah ihm lächelnd dabei zu. "Du solltest aufpassen, mach so weiter und du darfst nie wieder Kleidung tragen, weil mir dein Körper so gefällt, mein Hübscher..."

Harry fühlte sich geschmeichelt und lächelte leicht. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du mir verbieten wirst Sachen zu tragen, denn erstens hast du viel zu viel Spaß dabei mich auszuziehen und zweitens bist du bestimmt tierisch eifersüchtig."

"Warum sollte ich eifersüchtig sein? So bekomm ich zumindest die ganze Zeit deinen schönen Körper zu sehen.", grinste Draco wieder. "Ich seh dich doch so gerne so."

„Glaube ich dir, so wie du sabberst, aber wenn du sagst, dass ich NIE wieder Kleidung trage dann auch nicht zum Essen und im Unterricht und vielleicht schaut der eine oder die andere auch mal zu mir..", schmunzelte Harry.

"Okay umentschieden, du darfst nur entkleidet sein, wenn du allein oder nur ich bei dir bin!" Nachdem Harry fertig war streckte erd ie Arme aus. "So und jetzt will ich ,meine Kuscheleinheiten...das ist ein Befehl"

„Jawohl, Sir!", salutierte Harry vorm Bett und sprang dann Draco förmlich in die Arme, gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss und legte sich dann auf den Rücken ins Bett, zog Draco an sich und sorgte dafür, dass dieser den Kopf auf seiner Brust bettete, streichelte durch das blonde Haar.

"Gut ausgeführt...aber demnächst solltest du so was alleine hinbekommen!" Kichernd schmiegte sich Draco an seinen Harry. konnte es nicht lassen und leckte kurz über seine Brust. "Ich liebe dich, Engel"

Harry seufzte glücklich auf und raffte Draco gleich noch näher an sich. „Ich dich auch mein Drache." Flüsterte er und küsste Dracos Stirn, schloss die Augen und streichelte ihn weiterhin. Das zaubern hatte ihn müde gemacht.

Kurz darauf war Draco auch schon eingeschlafen, er war eigentlich nicht so müde gewesen, aber Harrys Berührungen hatten so eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn, dass er eingeschlafen war.

Harry war auch auf dem Weg ins Traumland und kuschelte sich näher an Draco, bemerkte nur nebenbei wie die Tür geöffnet wurde, doch da war er schon in Morpheus' Armen gelandet.

Als Ron und Hermine durch die Tür waren und sie wieder geschlossen hatten, drehte sich Ron zu den beiden im Bett schlafenden um und kaum, dass er die beiden sah schrie er entsetzt auf. Hermine hatte zu langsam reagiert um Ron zum still sein zu verdonnern. Durch den Schrei saß Draco direkt senkrecht im Bett, sah sich aber irritiert um, da er niemanden erblicken konnte.

Harry erwachte ebenfalls und rieb sich über die Augen setzte sich auf und umarmte Draco von hinten, küsste ihn in den Nacken. „Hast du geschrieen?" fragte er besorgt und legte sein Kinn auf Dracos Schulter, schloss die Augen und gähnte.

"Nein, habe ich nicht...aber wenn ich es nicht war und du auch nicht...wer war es dann?", weiter sich suchend umblickend wandte er sich schließlich an Harry. "Ich plädiere dafür, dass wir es ignorieren und wieder schlafen..."

„Und was ist, wenn nun draußen was passiert ist?", fragte Harry und kuschelte sich dichter an Draco, schmunzelte dann aber leicht. „Aber was geht's mich an...sind eh alles nur Slytherin." Grinsend streckte er Draco die Zunge raus und gab ihm dann einen Kuss. „Na komm, kuscheln, ich möchte weiterschlafen..."

"Das ist ne gute Idee" Draco wartete bis Harry wieder lag und legte sich wieder auf dessen Brust, kuschelte sich näher an ihn. "Gut Nacht, mein Engel."

„M..m..mein Engel?", ertönte plötzlich Rons Stimme und sofort saß Harry aufrecht, blickte zur Tür, wo kurz darauf Hermine und Ron standen, den Tarnumhang in der Hand. „W-was macht ihr denn hier?", geschockt sah er auf seine zwei besten Freunde, wobei Hermine freundlich lächelte und Ron kreidebleich war.

Draco war bei diesen Worten auch wieder hoch gefahren, sah die beiden allerdings nur ungläubig an und brachte keinen Ton heraus.

Hermine konnte sich ein Kichern wegen den dummen Gesichtsausdrücken nicht verkneifen. "Also, um die Frage zu beantworten, wir wollten uns eigentlich nur mal vergewissern dass du uns nicht wieder nur was vorspielst, sodass wir uns keine Sorgen machen, aber so wie es aussieht, scheint es dir ja wirklich gut zu gehen."

Harry nickte verwirrt und zog die Decke höher, bedeckte ihre Nacktheit. „Das ist also das ‚wundervolle' was zwischen euch geschieht Harry?", fragte Hermine weiter und der Dunkelhaarige nickte schüchtern und sah verzeihend zu Ron, der immer noch, wie versteinert, in der Gegend stand.

Ron sah weiter geschockt auf Harry und Draco, brach dann auf einmal los. "Harry, bitte das ist jetzt nicht deine Ernst, er...er..das Frettchen und du? Das ist doch bitte ein schlechter...Scherz." Kurz vorm Hyperventilieren drückte ihn Hermine kurzerhand auf den Boden, dass er sich setzte, immerhin war es schlechter wenn er hier auf einmal umkippen würde.

„Nein Ron, es ist kein Scherz.", seufzte Harry und sah auf seinen besten Freund hinab. „Aus unserer Verbundenheit mit dem Zauber...ist Liebe geworden, Ron...", versuchter Harry zu erklären.

"Wie...wieso?" Ron verstand die Welt nicht mehr, und wenn es jetzt nach ihm gehen würde, hätte die letzte Zeit einfach nicht stattgefunden.

Draco erwachte nun allmählich auch aus seiner Starre, blickte allerdings immer noch leicht verwirrt in die Gegend.

„Wieso?", wiederholte Harry und schmunzelte leicht. „Die Liebe lässt sich nicht erklären und es gibt auch kein ‚Wieso' wie sie entsteht. Im Zug hab ich euch ja schon gesagt, dass Draco anders zu mir ist, als sonst und er...er hat...mein Herz einfach erobert.", flüsterte er.

Damit hatte es Harry endgültig geschafft, Ron kippe bewusstlos nach hinten, wurde jedoch nach ein paar Sekunden wieder wach und richtete sich wieder auf. Verwirrt sah er wieder auf Harry. "Du...und er... ihr...och nö oder?"

Draco wurde es allmählich zuviel. Ziemlich sauer sah er Ron an. "Mann, jetzt hör auf zu stottern, was ist daran so schlimm, dass wir zusammen sind? So wie du dich aufführst könnte man meinen, dass es für dich vollkommen neu wäre, dass sich Jungen untereinander Lieben..."

„Natürlich ist das neu.", brummte Ron: „Und vor allem, wenn es meinen besten Freund betrifft.", grummelte er. Hermine ging nur zu Harry rüber und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. „Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall für euch zwei. Du siehst gleich viel glücklicher aus Harry und wir haben uns ja gerade eben überzeugt, dass Draco dich gut behandelt." Lächelte sie. „Wir wollten dir eigentlich nur den Tarnumhang bringen, falls du ihn brauchst. Er lag noch in deiner Kleidertruhe in Gryffindor."

Draco sah nun Harry verwirt an. "Du hast einen Tarnumhang, die sind doch so selten und schwer zu bekommen..."

"Ähm Hermine, nur mal so angenommen, wenn wir Harry seinen Umhang jetzt hier lassen, wie bitte kommen wir dann wieder zurück?" fragt Ron kleinlaut.

„Der Umhang ist von meinem Vater.", erzählte Harry Draco und seufzte traurig. „Das einzige was ich von ihm habe." Dann blickte er zu Ron und Hermine. „Was ist mit der Karte des Rumtreibers?"

"Also...ähm ich hab nicht dran gedacht...du Hermine?" Meinte Ron fragend auf Hermine blickend.

Draco zog Harry sanft an sich. "Das tut mir leid Engel...hast du den Keine Bilder oder so von ihnen?"

„Wir reden später drüber.", lächelte Harry Draco zu und gab ihm einen Kuss, sah zu Hermine und Ron. „Hm dann habt ihr natürlich keine Möglichkeit heil nach Gryffindor zu kommen."

"Du bist mir was schuldig, Engel!" Dann wandte sich Draco aufseufzend an Hermine und Ron, sprach dann im genervten Ton. "Und wie wär es wenn wir euch hinbringen mit dem Tarnumhang und dann wieder zurückgehen, damit wir zumindest noch etwas Schlaf bekommen."

"Das wär ne Möglichkeit, was meinst du Hermine?" Ron bei dem es endlich geklingelt hatte, dass er immer noch am Boden saß, stand endlich mal wieder auf. Als er jedoch wieder auf das Bild im Bett blickte, wäre er doch lieber unterhalb dieses Bildes geblieben.

„Ist gut, wir bringen euch, aber vorher ziehen wir uns was an.", neckte Harry und sah zu ihren Klamotten am Boden, streckte die Hand aus. „Accio Kleidung.", und ließ jedes einzelne Stück präzise in seine Hand fliegen, bemerkte gar nicht Hermines und Rons staunende Blicke, sondern sortierte ihrer beider Kleidung auseinander und reichte Draco seine mit einem Kuss, zog sich dann selbst unter der Decke an.

Draco, der Die Blicke ebenfalls nicht bemerkte, tat es Harry gleich und zog sich ebenfalls unter der Decke an.

"Harry...was bitte war DAS grade?", stotterte Ron vor sich hin als er endlich das starren überwältigt hatte.

"Das wüsste ich auch gern mal, ich mein ich kann es mir denken, aber es ist doch eigentlich unmöglich..." Selbst Hermine hatte es leicht die Sprache verschlagen, aber wie immer siegte die Neugier dann doch.

„Hm was?", verwirrt sah Harry auf und begriff dann. „Ach das zaubern..ja...ich lerne es gerade ohne Zauberstab."

"Aber das können doch wirklich nur sehr..."

"Hermine, sei einfach mal ruhig...", grinsend sah Ron auf Harry. "Sag mal Harry, gibt es irgendwas was du uns sonst noch sagen willst, ich glaube, uns kann grade nichts mehr schocken...das ist voll cool wie du das machst..wie lange kannst du das schon?"

„Also Accio seit heute und Mobiliarbus lerne ich gerade. Ich beginne mit einfachen Zaubern...und gemerkt haben wir es, als die Seamus, Neville und Dean Draco angegriffen haben. „Ja das haben sie erzählt...du hättest sie mit Draocs Zauberstab verhext." Grummelte Ron. „Ja das habe ich, aber den Zauberstab habe ich mit Accio zu mir berufen und so haben Draco und ich bemerkt, dass ich auch ohne Hilfsmittel zaubern kann und wir wollen das jetzt gegen Vodlemort nutzen." Erklärte Harry kurz und knapp.

"Du willst immer noch gegen Voldemort kämpfen? Wie willst du das schaffen?" Nun mischte sich Draco auch wieder ein. "Das ist ganz leicht Sch...Hermine, ich helfe ihm, wir beide werden schon einen Weg finden, diese Bindung zu brechen, bzw. den Weg haben wir schon, nur bei der Umsetzung hapert es noch etwas, der Weg ist der, dass Voldemort fallen muss, das ist die einzigste Möglichkeit den Bann zu brechen."

„Wenn Voldemort stirbt, löst sich der Bann auf, sowohl von meinem Sklavenzeichen als auch dem dunklen Mal." Lächelte Harry und streichelte über Dracos linken Unterarm, zeichnete mit den Fingern das Zeichen nach und gab Draci einen tröstenden wie auch liebevollen Kuss.

Draco erwiderte diesen liebevoll, zog Harry dicht in seine Arme.

"Ähm Jungs?...Könntet ihr das bitte so legen, dass wir das nicht mitbekommen?", stammelte Ron, wobei seine Gesichtsfarbe seinen Haaren schon sehr nah kam.

Harry errötete ebenfalls. Er hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick die Anwesenheit der beiden vergessen und stand schließlich auf, fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Okay, dann wollen wir mal."

Auch Draco erhob sich, grummelnd da sie unterbrochen wurden. Ihm war es recht egal das die beiden zugesehen hatten. "Passen wir vier da eigentlich drunter?"

„Wenn wir eng beieinanderstehen schon.", lächelte Harry und nahm Draco an die Hand, stellte sich zu Ron und Hermine, sah dann aber zu den beiden. „Woher habt ihr eigentlich das Passwort für Slytherin?"

"Naja, ich dachte mir, dass wenn sie sich wirklich sooooooooo große Sorgen um dich machen, dass sie dann nach dir sehen...außerdem, dachte ich mir, es würde dich freuen sie mal so zu sehen.", sagte Draco kleinlaut. "Ich hab sie in Zaubertränke geärgert und ihnen heimlich den Zettel mit dem Passwort zu geschoben...anders hätten sie es doch nie erfahren."

„Was, echt?", fragte Harry erstaunt und freudig und fiel Draco dankbar um den Hals, gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Du bist so ein Schatz.", flüsterte er und schmuste sich an Draco und nahm den Tarnumhang entgegen, sah auf ihn hinab. „Dann ist es vielleicht besser, wenn ihr allein zurück geht und den hier mitnehmt, dass ihr immer herkommen könnt, denn ich kann nicht zu euch."!

Knurrend wandte sich Draco ab. "Oder wir behalten ihn, wie gesagt, hier und bringen sie und werden sie zwischendurch mit dem Teil besuchen gehen, ich mag es nicht wenn man hier unangemeldet rein platzt, stell dir vor sie wären eher gekommen." Ron sah nur verwirrt auf Draco als dieser sprach, fragte sich innerlich nur wann der kalte Mistkerl, der ihnen das Leben schwer machte zu...zu...ja was war er jetzt eigentlich? Ron konnte sich darauf keine Antwort geben und so starrte er einfach nur weiter zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her.

Harry errötete sofort und nickte dann wild. „J-ja es ist wirklich besser, wenn wir euch besuchen kommen. Und notfalls habt ihr ja die Karte des Rumtreibers." Stotterte er und barg sein erhitztes Gesicht an Dracos Schulter.

Grinsend wandte sich Draco an Harry. "Sag Engel, was hast du denn auf einmal?" strich ihm rein zufällig über den Po.

Ron sah dem Geschehnis nur stumm zu, er verstand die Welt nicht mehr und am allerwenigsten den Slytherin vor ihm.

Harry wurde noch röter, gab Draco einen Klaps auf den Hintern und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Das weißt du ganz genau!"

"Weiß ich das wirklich?" Draco sah ihn unschuldig mit großen Augen an.

"Ähm...ich unterbreche ja nur ungern, aber...wollet ihr uns nicht...zurückbringen?", stotterte Ron knallrot.

Harry wurde nun auch wieder ernst und löste sich von seinem Slytherin, kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Ähm ja...tut mir leid ihr zwei. Los jetzt, unter den Tarnumhang.", lächelte er und wartete bis sie alle zusammen waren, bis er das Tuch über sie spannte, in den Speiegel neben dem Bett sah und herausfand, dass nichts mehr hervorlugte. „Dann können wir ja."

"Behalt aber bloß die Hände bei dir, Malfoy.", meinte Ron leise. "Keine sorge, eher hack ich sie mir ab als DICH anzufassen", knurrte Draco ebenfalls leise zurück. "Das will ich hoffen!" "Ach sei doch ruhig..."

„Hört auf euch zu streiten!", mischte sich nun Hermine zum ersten Mal wieder ein und hielt die Hand zwischen die zwei Streithähne. „Ihr verreißt uns noch den ganzen Umhang."

"Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht...er hat angefangen!", sagten beide leise aber recht empört zu Hermine und zeigten dabei auf den jeweils anderen.

Immer noch gleichzeitig sprechend ging es weiter, wobei beide Stimmen der Jungs zusammen hörten sich doch recht merkwürdig an, auch wenn sie leise waren. "Hab ich nicht...hast du doch."

„Ruheeeeeee.", schrie plötzlich Harry und riss den Umhang von ihnen. Zum Glück hatten sie das Zimmer noch nicht verlassen. „Tut mir leid, aber Draco...du bleibst hier." Grummelte er und zerrte dem Blonden zum Bett. „Wir fliegen am Ende noch auf, weil man euere Streitereien im ganzen Schloss hört." Grummelte er.

Nach erstem zusammenzucken fand Draco seine Stimme wieder. "Aber er hat...das ist gemein, er hat doch angefangen zu streiten!", empörte sich Draco nun laut. "Ist doch gar nicht wahr, wer hat denn auf nen normalen Satz wieder nen Spruch gelassen?", schnappte Ron mit hochrotem Gesicht.

„Seht ihr...ihr könnt nicht mal die Klappe halten.", grummelte Harry und gab Draco einen Kuss, damit dieser schwieg. „Bleib an der Tür stehen, damit die Entfernung zwischen uns nicht allzu groß wird...ich werde womöglich eher länger brauchen...wegen den Schmerzen." Flüsterte er und deutete auf seine Handfläche. „Also mach dir keine Sorgen."

"Na schön...na schön, ich bleib ja hier, aber komm schnell zurück, ja?", grummelte Draco absolut nicht glücklich über den Platzverweis von Harry.

Ron konnte sich nur schwerlich einen neuen Kommentar verkneifen, aber weder wollte er Harry sauer machen, noch wollte er es sich wieder mit Draco verscherzen, gut sie stritten viel, aber das war eben ihre Art sich zu unterhalten. Man würde sie nie normal miteinander sprechend antreffen, wenn sie sich streiten konnten, waren eben beide besser drauf.

„Ich beeil mich so gut es geht...und danach kuscheln wir uns wieder ins Bett.", schlug Harry verliebt lächelnd vor und raubte Draco noch einen Kuss, erhob sich dann aus der Hocke und trat wieder zu seinen beiden besten Freunden.

"Also nochmal von vorn!", stichelte Ron, wobei ihn Hermine recht böse ansah. "Es reicht jetzt Ron!" "Ist ja gut, ich mach ja gar nichts.", sagte dieser und sah sie unschuldig an.

"Mal ehrlich den Blick nimmt dir keiner ab.", grinste Draco, der sich wieder aufs Bett gelegt hatte und den dreien zusah.

„Draco!", mahnte Harry ebenfalls und nickte Hermine zu. „Die beiden sind echt schlimm." Kicherte Hermine und lächelte Draco zu. „Also dann. Besucht uns mal. Und jetzt bring uns Harry." Dieser nickte und warf den Umhang über sie drei und kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür wie von Geisterhand und dann war auch schon alles still.

offen beendet!!!!!!


End file.
